The Next Generation A Naruto Story
by killerninja123
Summary: After the war,A Prophecy has been heard and Naruto and his friends are waiting for the 18 new ninjas, but everyone can't think about that becaues everyone has children of their own. You'll meet new and old characters of Naruto and a new adventure awaits
1. The full or part of Prophecy? Prologue

Child of a Prophecy

18 ninjas will rise of a mark of an animal

Each animal represent's ones personality

Each will have different kind of pain

And all 17 will forget that pain except 1

The 1's pain will be reviled in a exam

A sempai and student will battle against each other

And if the battle is won all 18 will be legendary


	2. Chapter 1 the teams

Chapter 1 the teams

Kagome's POV

As I tie a ribbon for my loose ponytail, I started to braid my hair from each side of my hair. I wore a royal blue kimono blouse with loose sleeves that goes to my elbows and I wore dark green trousers shorts and I put on my bandages that goes to my shoulders to my elbows, also I put the bandages on my wrists and ankles. Then I put on my hitai-ate (forehead protector) under my bangs and finally I put on my yin and yang necklace and now I'm to go to the Academy to know who are my teammates and my sensei. I walked into the kitchen and saw my parents and my aunt and uncle and my cousin.

"Ohayo, Oka-sama, Otou-sama, Hinata Oba-sama, Naruto Oji-sama, Kushina-sama." I said

"Ohayo, Kago-chan."Oka-sama

My mother is a nice woman. She has brown hair and brown eyes, like I have. She tried her hair into two buns. She's the Weapon Mistress of Konoha, also she has 100% accuracy like I do.

"Ohayo, Kagome."Otou-sama said

My father is quiet, stubborn, and emotionless mostly emotionless on the outside). He has long brown hair that is tied into a loose ponytail and lavender eyes and I too have lavender eyes when I use my byakugan.

"Ohayo Kagome-chan," Hinata Oba –sama said "Can you called Tadase-kun down for breakfast?"

My aunt is sweet and shy; she has long dark blue hair, lavender eyes, and the head of the clan.

"HI, KAGOME!"Naurto Oji-sama yelled very loudly that hurt my ears.

"HI, KAGOME!"Kushina-sama said very loudly like her father.

My cousin is a lot like Naurto Oji-sama, but she has dark blue hair and blue eyes and the youngest daughter of the Hyuga and Uzumaki Clan. Like me Kushina has the byakugan and when we are outside of the house I called her "Kushina-chan" instead of "Kushina-sama" when were around friends.

"Hai, Hinata Oba-sama," I said "Tadase-sama breakfast!"

Tadase's POV

As I heard Kagome-chan called me for breakfast, I put on my hitai-ate under my dark blue and bright blond hair bangs. Like my father I have blue eyes and have the byakugan from my mother. I raced down into kitchen, saying good morning to my parents, and uncle and aunt, my sister, and cousin and I sat down at the table.

"Itadakimasu." We all said and began to eat silently except for Otou-sama and Kushina-chan's loud ramen slurping. I can't believe it is the big day! Kagome and I are going to be genins and that means Kushina is going to be a genin next year and that means we'll see each other in the Chunin Exams. My parents, aunt, uncle, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, and Temari are going to be one of our teachers! After we finish eating the door bell rang. Kagome, Kushina, and I both went to the door. I open the door and saw two familiar faces. One was a boy and was about Kagome and my age. He has black hair that looks a lot like Sasuke-san, but on the back of his hair is not like a duck butt it was flat. His eyes and eye shape is a lot like Sakura-sensei, also he has a big forehead too, but it was cover by his hitai-ate. The girl right next to him was his sister. She has pink hair with bangs and her eyes are like Sasuke-san even the eyes shape too, also she is the same age as Kushina.

"Ohayo, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko."Kagome and I both said

"Your just in time, we were about to go to your place."Kushina said

Nadeshiko giggled. My face turned really red and I started playing with my fingers. I couldn't help it, I really like her so much and I almost fainted whichly I didn't.

Nadeshiko POV

We walked to the Scadamy and while we were walking Tadase kept looking at me and his face was turning red. I couldn't help it, but I blush a little bit I look over to Ni-san and Kagome-chan they were talking about training and making new jutsu. Then we arrived at the Academy and went inside. There we saw our friends in the hallway. Inuyahsa and his dog Yashamaru Kiba's san, Inomaru and Inozuko Ino and Sai's sons, Shikasuki Shikamaru and Temari's daughter, Chojo Chouji's son, Gai and Rima Lee's son and daughter, Amu Shino's daughter, Ikuto and Yoru Inuyasha's twin cousins, Kairi mine and Nagi's cousin, Utau Hanabi's daughter, and Yuki Kakashi's son. Kushina, Utau, Rima, Inozuko, Ikuto, Yoru, Kairi, Yuki, and I are a year younger and Kagome, Ni-san, Inomaru, Inuyasha, Gai, Chojo, Shikasuki, Amu, and Tadase are a year younger than us. We walked up to them and go our separate classes. I can't wait who will be my Ni-san's teammates and sensei.

No one POV

Nagihiko, Kagome, Tadase, Inuyasha, Amu, Gai, Chojo, Shikasuki, and Inomaru sat down at their desks. Iruka-sensei came into the room and in his hand he has a paper with a clipboard attach to it.

"Okay, class today I will tell you who are your teammates and do not complain!"He said

Iruka-sensei clears his throat and said "Team 1, Uzumaki Tadase, Inuzuka Inuyasha, and Aburame Amu. You will be in room 1 in this room"

"Team 2, Rock Gai, Hyuga Kagome, and Uchiha Nagihiko," Iruka-sensei said "you will be in room 2."

"Team 3, Yamanaka Inomaru, Nara Shikasuki, and Akimichi Chojo, you will be in room 3."He said

Kagome's POV

I'm with Gai! I have a bad feeling that the teacher might be, but at least Nagihiko is normal.

Nagihiko POV

GREAT! I'm with Gai! But YAY, I'm with Kagome. Wait why did I just think that? What's wrong with me! Well at least Kagome's normal.

Gai's POV

YAY! I'm with my youthful flower blossom rival, Hyuga Kagome, and I think I know who's our sensei is.

Tadase POV

This is so ironic. Me teaming up with Inuyasha and Amu, it's like when Ka-sama was teamed up with Kiba and Shino. When I heard that Gai, Kagome-chan, and Nagihiko were teamed up it's like when Neji Oji-sama, Tenten Oba-sama and Lee were teamed up. Then I heard that Shikosuki, Inomaru, and Chojo were teamed up it is like when Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were teamed up and they were known as Ino-Shika-Cho. I gotta saw this is going to be very weird.

Inuyasha POV

Alright, I have cool teammates a bug user and a byakugan user, this is sweet!

Amu POV

This is an odd matching.

Inomaru POV

This is a really good matching Ino-Shika-Cho rises again! But it is a little ironic.

Shikasuki POV

This is going to be troublesome.

Chojo POV

By having my best friend in my team, I celebrate by eating potato chips.

No one POV

After Iruka-sensei finished everyone went to lunch. After that everyone went to the rooms where they're going to meet their teacher.

Tadase POV

We waited only for 5 minutes and our sensei came. When I saw her, I recognized her immediately.

Inuyasha POV

Haruno Sakura came into the room. I can't believe she is our sensei! She's so cool! Yashamaru barked happily too. This is going to be fun!

Amu POV

So…Haruno Sakura is our sensei. Hmmmm. I got to be honest Sakura-sensei is a very powerful konnichi. She has monstrous strength and a medical ninja.

"So, Tadase-kun, Amu-chan, and Inuyasha-kun, what are your dreams?" Sakura sensei asked

"W-Well, I-I w-want t-to b-be a g-great s-shinobi l-like m-my f-father t-the H-Hokage."Tadase stuttered

"Well,"Inuyasha began "I want to be a great master and please my father."

"What about you Amu-Chan?"Sakura-sensei asked

"I want to be a great Insect User."I replied

"That's very good," Sakura-sensei said "Tomorrow you'll have a test and all of you have to work together as a team. Now dismiss. Meet me at the training grounds in the first thing in the morning."

No one POV

Now let's go to Team 2!

Gai POV

Our sensei came in 30 mins later. He wore green spandex with orange leg warmers, a Jonnin jacket, and the hitai-ate that he wore as a belt. I knew from the moment who he was.

Nagihiko POV

I knew it! The same clothing as Rock Gai, the father of Gai is Rock Lee who is our sensei! This is bad!

Kaogme POV

Oh GREAT! Rock Lee is our sensei! This is really bad! Otou-sama might kill him!

"YOSH! I"AM YOUR YOUTHFULL SENSEI," Lee-sensei shouted at us very loudly that hurt our eardrums, except for Gai. "NOW TELL ME ABOUT YOU!"

Nagihiko and I exchange looks and face Lee-sensei.

"Well,"Nagihiko began "My name is Uchiha Nagihiko and my goal is to run the Uchiha Military Unit."

Lee-sensei nodded. I was very happy that he didn't even shout, even though I kept on my emotionless face on.

"My name is Hyuga Kagome," I said "My goal is to create a new jutsu that can surpass the Main Branch, even though they made the Kaiten, but I'm creating a jutsu that is powerful than the Kaiten and that way I can be in the Main Family."

"I see," Lee-sensei nodded " Naghiko-kun, you're the son of Sakura-san and Sasuke-kun right? Kagome –chan you are the daughter of Tenten and Neji right?"

"Hai." We both said

"YES I KNEW IT," Lee- sensei shouted "COME ON MY SON LETS GO RUN 100 LAPS AROUND THE VILLIAGE AND CRY IN THE SUNSET! AND COME TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS TOMMAROW!"

"HAI, OTOU-SENSEI!" GAI shouted.

Then they left the room very fast. Nagihiko and I exchange looks again. We left the room without a word. There we saw in the hallway Tadase-kun, Amu-chan, and Inuyasha-kun.

"What's your sensei like?" Tadase asked

"Was that Lee-sensei and Gai that ran out of room 2?" Inuyasha asked

"Is lee-sensei your teacher?"Amu asked

"Hai." Naghiko and I said calmly

"I'm sorry for you guys." Amu said "But at least Rima is normal. She's nothing like Gai and Lee-sensei."

"Yeah." We said

Then we waited for the rest of our friends.

No one POV

Last, but not least Team 3

Inomaru Pov

Our sensei came in the room. His head looks like a pineapple. I know him from somewhere, but I couldn't put the words in

Chojo POV

When I saw our sensei I drop me potato chips. I knew who our sensei is.

Shikasuki POV

Troublesome. My Otou-san is our sensei. He didn't talk much, but said that come to the training grounds tomorrow and that's it. We went out of the room into the hallway and saw all of our four genin friends and we walked home with each other and went home.


	3. Chapter 2 telling the parents

chapter 2 telling the parents

Kagome's POV

When we got home, Kushina asked us who's our teammates and sensei.

"We'll tell you later, O nechan."Tadase said

"Okat, Ni-san!Kushina said and ran off somewhere.

"Hey, guys."Ka-sama and Hinata Oba-sama said

"Ka-sama,"I said "Where's Otou-sama?"

"He's buying some stuff,"Ka-sama explained "When you guys left he said'I'm going to buy some stuff' and that's it."

That's odd I thought and he hasn't returned either. I went into my room while Tadase is trying to find Kushina. I lied down on my bed thinking how all of my friends can keep our secrects a little bit longer until the Chunin Exams or the Jonin Exams. the only one who knew our big secrect was Hinata Oba-sama. I was about to think some more until...

"Kagome-chan, time for dinner!"Hinata Oba-sama called

"Hai!"Icalled vack

I ran down the kitchen and saw Otou-sama and I didn't know that he came back already. I sat down thinking how should i tell Otou-sama that Lee-sensei is my teacher, but I still kept my face emotionless and serious.

"Itadakimasu!" We all said and began to eat.

"Ni-san, Kagome Ne-san, will you guys tell mewho are your temmates and teacher?" Kushina asked

"Sure,"Tadase answered quikly "Kagome-chan, you go first."

I shot a deadly glare at Tadase and i turned to Otou-sama and Ka-sama and smirked at them.

"Well,"I said " My teammates are Rock Gai and Uchiha Nagihiko."

"I see," Otou-sama said " Who's your sensei?"

"Rock Lee." I answered and i look at Naruto Oji-sama

" Who are your genin students?" I asked by keeping my vioce emotionless and clam.

"Well," Naruto Oji-sama began "Everyone was busy for some reason except for Shikamaru, Sakura-chan, and Bushy-Brows and other Jonin. So i gave them the genins that thier teachering."

Tadase POV

After Kagome and Otou-sama change the subject to the conversation, I look over to Neji Oji-sama. His face was emotionless, his body is stiff as a rock, and pale.

"Tenten oba-sama, is Neji Oji-sama's alright?" I asked

"I'm not sure, let me see."Tenten Oba-sama replied

She looked at Neji Oji-sama and pole him on the forehead. he didn't move, but instead he fell backwords on his chair.

"Otou-sama, Ka-sama!" I said "My teammates are Inuzuka Inuyasha and Aburame Amu. My sensei is Haruno Sakura."

"That's great, Tadase-kun!" Ka-sama said

She walked over to Neji Oji-sama and examine him.

"He just fainted with his eyes open," Ka-sama said " He'll wake up in a couple houes or minutes."

Otou-sama carried Neji Oji-sama to the couch. We all continue to finish dinner and a few minutes later Neji Oji-sama woke up from fainting.(whichly everyone thinks it was funny and I bet Kushina and Otou-sama will tell everyone).

"Gomen a sai," Neji Oji-sama said "Gomen for fainting like that it's becaues it is likr deja vu, also very wired matching too.

He sat down and start finishing his food. After dinner I saw Neji Oji-sama went into Kagome-chan's room. I put on my pajamas and went to bed.

Kagome POV

After dinner, I put on my pajamas and I was in bed. I was about to turned off the lamp until Otou-sama came in. I sigh. Otou-sama and i don't talk to each other that much after that day. He sat down at the side of my bed and looked at me.

"You know," Otou-sama spoke "it is very ironic how Lee is your teacher, Gai is your rival even though you didn't asked for it, and Uchiha Nagihiko is your closest best friend."

"Hn." I said

Otou-sama chuchled and he put is arm around my shoulders. It is very rare that he shows affection.

"I want to give you this." Otou-sama said

He gave me a present. I open it. and it was a cherry blossom barrret. He also handed me two samorai swords. I didn't know what to say, but it was amazing (still kept face emotionless). I unsheth the swords, it was beautyfull blade, sharpe, white, and deadly, you can also see your reflection too. I looked at Otou-sama, he was smiling. he rarely smiles.

"Arigot, Otou-sama." I said and gave him a smirk.

He hugged me and kissed me on my forehead like he used to and left the room. I finally turned off my lamp and went to sleep.

Nagihiko POV

When i got home, it was dinner time. I sat down and said " Itadaimasu!" and began to eat.

"Nagihiko," Nadeshiko and Otou-san said "Who are your teammates and sensei?"

"Well," I began "my tammates are Rock Gai and Hyuga Kagome and my tracher is Rock Lee."

"Lee-san?" Ka-san said

"I have a bad feeling about this." Otou-san said

After dinner I got to bed and went to sleep.

Gai POV

Otou-san and i ate at Irachu's Ramen (Rima is at home with Ka-san. She's a lot like Ka-san and always disagreeing with us) and we ran into the sunset crying. It was youthfully fun.

Inuyasha POV

After dinner, Otou-san and i played with Yashamaru and Akamaru.

"So, Inuyasha who is your team and teacher?" Otou-san asked

"My teammates are, Uzumaki Tadase and Aburame Amu." I said " and my sensei is Haruno Sakura."

"Wow, you really have cool temmates and teacher." Otou-san said

"I know." I said

After we had our fun, I went to sleep, while Yashamaru slept on my forehead.

Amu POV

I relax after dinner while the bugs are digesting the food.

"Who are your teammates and sensei, Amu." Otou-san asked

"Uzumaki Tadase and Inuzuka Inuyasha along with his dog Yashamaru," I answered " and my sensei is Haruno Sakura."

"Hmmm...very ironic and odd matching." He said

I agree with him. after the bugs digest the food I went to bed.

Inomaru POV

While I was eating Ka-san was having one of her fits with Otou-san agian, even thoguh he doesn't even mind at all he just draws.

"Ni-san, can you tell me about your team?" Inozuko asked

"Sure," I replied loudly so my parents acn here me "my teammates are Nara Shikasuki and Akimichi Chojo and my sensei is Nara Shikamaru."

"Wow, you have cool teammates." Inozuko said

"Wait." Ka-san "That means you guys are Ino-Shika-Cho gang."

"Hmmm...interesting." Otou-san said

After dinner, I went to bed.

Chojo POV

My family went to have barbaque for a celebration for me being a genin. After I was stuff with barbaque my father told me "Shikamaru told me that

your teammates are Ino-Shika-Cho. Am I right?"

"Hai." I said

"Very impressive," He said " I can't wait for the Chunin Exams next year."

After we left the restaurant, I went to bed.

Shikasuki POV

When I got home Otou-san told Ka-san about my team, whichly if _I_ have to tell Ka-san it would be troublesome for my caues I didn't fell like telling her, anyway. After Otou-san told Ka-san she was very thrilled that another gang of Ino-Shika-Cho whichly I told her it maybe troublesome. After dinner i went to bed and before I fell asleep i only said one word. Troublesome.


	4. Author's important notes plz read

** Author's Notes**

**Hey, Readers! hope you like the story and reconize some of the characters! the next chapter is called Teamwork.**

**also it is hard to write a book during school and at homw the same time so i'm writing, editing, and typing as fast as a i can **

**and i want to hear all of your riveiws and some suggestions for the story. **

**Ja ne! :)**


	5. Chapter 3 Teamwork

No one POV Team 1

Tadase, Inuyasha, Yashamaru, and Amu arrived at Sakura-sensei's trianing field. They waited for 5 minutes and Sakura-sensei poped out in front of them and in her hand she has two bells.

"The rules are simple," Sakura-sensei said " try to catch these bells, by noon. If you win you pass and if you loose you'll be tied up by these three pole over there," she pointed behind them " and I'll eat my lunch right in front of you. I might go hard on you or not. Okay?"

"Hai." said the three genins

"Good, now START!" She yelled and dissapeared

"Guys, wait." Tadase said " Inuyasha followed Sakura-sensei's sent, Amu get your bugs ready. Byakugan!"

Tadase's blue eyes turned to lavender and eye vessils appeared.

"Found her!" Tadase shouted "She's in the forest."

They went into the forest jumping tree to tree. They found Sakura-sensei. Tadase charged at Sakura-sensei, she punch him, but it was a subitution. Amu's bugs crawled on Sakura-sensei's legs. Sakura-sensei was corned by Inuyasha and Yashamaru, then Tadase came out of the tree and holding in his plam was a rotating ball. Sakura-sensei reconizsed that move right away.

"Rasengan!" Tadase shouted and hit the Rasengan at Sakura-sensei's side.

she spin onto the tree and checked for her pockets for her bells. She looked at her students and in Amu's hand was the bells. Tadase deactivate his byakugan and Sakura-sensei heal her wound. After that she walked over to her students.( the test only lasted for 20 minutes).

"You've beaten me." Sakura-sensei said " I underestimate you guys. You've pass. By the way which one of you came up with that plan like that."

"well." Tadase began

Flashback

"We should come up with a plan first." Amu said

"Yeah, we should." Inuyasha said "Tadase do you have a plan?"

"Just one, but it might work." Tadase suggested

"Okay, lets hear it." Amu said

"Well," Tadase began " I've been thinking, I'll charge at Sakura-sensei and before she hits me I'll ues a subitution jutsu and hide somewhere. This is where you guys come in. Amu, while Sakura-sensei is isdtracted by me use your bugs and they'll crawed on her legs, so that way she won't get away. inuyasha and Yashamaru will cornered or attack Sakura-sensei just in case if she uses any jutsu."

"This might just work." Inuyasha said and Yashamaru barked.

Flashback ended

"I gotta say that was pretty impressive." Sakura-sensei said " After lunch come back here agian and we'll get on training. I'll treat you guys at Irachu's Ramen for your victory."

They left the forest and went to got to eat ramen.

No one POV Team 2

Kagome came to Lee's traing fiel first and then a few minutes laste Nagihiko came.

Nagihiko POV

I cam to the training field and saw Tora-chan. I called Kagome 'Tora' ( meaning tiger) becaues she is the born year of the tiger and has a mark of a tiger stripe on her arm ( the one that she bandage her bycepts) when were alone she calls me 'Raion-kun' (meaning lion) when were alone.

"Ohayo, Tora-chan." I said and saw two samorai swords on both of her hips. "where did you get those samorai swords?"

"Ohayo, Raion-kun," Kagome said "Otou-sama gave me the two swords along with a cherry blossom barret that I only wore in occations now."

"you'll look cute if you wore the barret on" I said

What did I just said! I couldn't believe i said that! What's wrong with me!

Kagome's face turned red and my face turned red. I couldn't believe I'm blushing like mad. After we stop blushing for 5 minutes. We heard a annoying joy of shout.

"OTOU-SENSEI!"

"GAI!"

"OTOU-SENSEI!"

"GAI!"

"OTOU-SENSEI!"

"GAI!"

"OTOU-SENSEI!"

"GAI!"

"OTOU-SENSEI!"

"GAI!"

"OTOU-SENSEI!"

"GAI!"

No one POV

"Okay, my youthful students," Lee-sensei began " today you'll have a youthful test of TEAMWORK!"

"Okay." Nagihiko said

"Hn." Kagome said

"HAI, OTOU-SENSEI!" Gai shouted

"All you need to do," Lee-sensei said "is to get these two bells. You have to work together as a team to retrived these youthful bells that are hanging on my waist."

Lee-sensei patted the bells to show his students and he transported somewhere else.

"Kagome." Nagihiko said

"On it." Kagome replied " Byakugan!"

Eye vessils apeared and Kagome's brown eyes turned to lavender. She looked like almost another version of her father. Kagome sigh harshly and shook her head.

"What happened?" Gai asked exitedly

"Well, Gai," Kagome said "your own father has fallen in one of his own traps and if we hurry we'll catch up to him. Nagihiko make sure your Sharingan stays focus on Lee-sensei. Gai you attcked Lee-sensei as fast as you can and I'll make one or two final blows and take the bells. Got it."

"Hai." said the two boys and they jump to tree to tree.

Nagihiko activates his Sharingan and Kagome look for any traps. Nagihiko knew Kagome's stategies are like Neji-san her father and her weopanry from her mother Tenten-san, even though Kagome has her father's personality, but he knew that's not the real Kagome. The real Kagome was sweet, kind, caring, selfish, stubborn, mean, (only when use insults at people) brave, and has sympathy twords people. He knew that was the tiger's personality becaues Kagome is the born year of the tiger and ever since 'that day' her personality is like her father. When they got there, they found Lee-sensei both hands and feet tied up and he is still stuck in his own trap. After for a few minutes Lee-sensei got out of his trap. Gai charges at Lee-sensei, Nagihiko threw his shurikens and kunai. Kagome did a three hand sign of a tiger, ox and boar and shouted " Earht Style: Tiger woven bamboo jutsu!"

The ground of the earth sprouted into a woven bamboos that tangled Lee-sensei and after the jutsu the bamboos looks like a tiger. Then in Kagome's hand was lighting in a shape of a tiger. Kagome charges at Lee-sensi with full speed from her chakra and shouted "Tiger Lighting Strike!"

The lighting broke the woven bamboo and it hit Lee-sensei on his shoulder and he got hit agansit the tree. Lee-sensei's shoulder was bleeding and Gai got the first aid kit and bandage the wound. Lee-sensei looked at his students and saw that in Kagome and Nagihiko's hand was the two bells.

"I must say, my youthful students," Lee-sensei said "That was quite a teamwork what you have. Gai-kun your speed is like mine, Nagihiko-kun your Sharingan and weopan throwing is like Sakura-san and Sasuke-kun, and Kagome-chan, I'am very suprised that you are like Neji than Tenten. I see why everyone in the whole villiage said that you have your Father's personality and his genius work you _are_ like your father when you were born and i see that's true. After lunch come back here agian and well train and see if you guys have any talents."

Then they went to a restaurant to each lunch.( the test only last for 15 minutes)

No one POV Team 3

The Ino-Shika-Cho gang along with Shikamaru-sensei came with them to the training fields.

"Alright, you troublesome students," Shikamaru-sensei began " While I was walking with you guys to my training feild I hid two bells in the forest. You have to use teamwork to find these bells. now go and get troublesome."

Then the three genins went into the forest and hid their pessence from Shikamaru-sensei.

"Inomaru," Shikasuki said " use your mind Transfer Jutsu and look into my Otou-san's memory to see where he hid the bells."

"Hai." Inomaru said "Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Inomaru's soul is now controling Shikamaru-sensei. Inomaru looked around in Shikamaru-sensei's memory and found it. Inomaru went back into his own body.

"Well," Chojo asked " did you find the bells?"

"Hai," Inomaru answered " It's behind Shikamaru-sensei."

_Shit this isn't good _Shikasuki thoguht _how can we get the bells now! _Then the gang charged at Shikamru-sensei. shikamaru-sensei threw his shurikensat them, but it was a subitution. Then Shikamaru-sensei's can't move at all. Suddenly shikamaru-sensei's body started to turned around and saw his doughter, Shikasuki useing her Shadow Tenchque. Shikasuki got out her fan and shouted "Wind Shuriken!" and she fan Shikamaru-sensei.

The wind was so strong that Shikamaru-sensei found himself flying into the forest with cuts around his body.

"Chojo, grab the bells quickly!" Shikasuki shouted at him

Chojo's hand grew large and grab two big handfulls of dirt. inomaru and Shikasuki dig throgh the dirt and then in Inomaru's side he found the bells. Then Shikamaru-sensei came out of the forest looking beat up a little.

"Well, that was troublesome." Shikamaru-sensei said " You have pass the test, now lets go celebrate with some barbaque."

"Yes!" Chojo said happily "we're gonna have barbaque!"

"This is going to be troublesome." Shikasuki and Shikamaru-sensei both said smiling.

Then the three genins and their sensei went to have some barbaque.


	6. Chapter 4 Training

No one POV Team 1

After lunch Team 1 came back to the training fields.

"Alright," Sakura-sensei said "everyday you guys will be training. You can create new jutsus or anything that you wish for. I might train with you guys or not, but after some several days of training we can do some missions."

"How come we have to train first and do missions last?" Inuyasha asked

"Well you see, Inuyasha," Sakura-sensei replied " D-rank missions are harmless, but A, B, C-rank missions can be dangerous and it can also kill you too. So that's why I want to prepare you guys for any missions. If Naruto gives us any A, B, C, or D-rank missions (mostly B,C, and D-rank missions) we are prepare of what kind of trouble that the mission leads us to."

Inuyasha nodded. Then they saw Ino running to Sakura-sensei.

"Ino," Sakura-sensei said " What are you doing here?"

"Gomen, for interuping," Ino apolagized " but seven Jonins were found sevserly injuryed during a mission. They were attacked by two teenagers and somehow they were defeated and we need you to heal their wounds right now."

"Okay, I'll heal them." Sakura-sensei said and turned to her students " You all need to train with each other now. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Then Sakura-sensei ran off with Ino. The three genins look at each other and smiled.

"I thought she never leave." Inuyasha said happily and Yashamaru barked.

"At least we can consentrate on our new jutsus now." Amu said

"Yeah," Tadase said " becaues our Elder Masters told us to create any new jutsus of a animal that we assoicate with becaues of our marks."

"We should start now." Amu said "but if Sakura-sensei or anyone that we don't know saw our jutsus they'll be suspicious of us and the others. Tadase can you make some shadow clones so that they can go around the training grounds to see if Sakura-sensei or anyone that we know or not is around only if they saw Team 2 and 3 with their siblings than thats ok becaues you know that their invloved too."

"Hai,' Tadase replied " Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Ten shadow clones appeared and they scattered around the training field.

"Now let's get started!" Inuyasha said

Tadase POV

I was practicing some fthree new justu that contains earth, wood, fire, and water. I use the hand seals snake, rat, and boar and I shouted "Earht Wood Realease: Snake Strangle no jutsu!"

The earht and wood sprouted and started to strangled the tree like a snake and the tree broke into a million pieces.

"Yes!" I shouted happily

I started to do another jutsu that contains fire. I did the hand seals snake, tiger and ox.

"Fire Release:Snake Firey Whip!" I shouted again.

A snakey firey whip was form in my fist and I whip the tree. It burned into flames and I quickly use one more jutsu that contains water. I use the hand seals snake, dragon, and bird quickly.

'Water Release;Flying Snake Dragon!" I shouted the last time.

Water was form into a snake dragon and it flew into the burning tree and broke the tree with it's fire water. I couldn't believe that I creates new three jutsus in one day. I used half of my chakra for just three moves. I sat down to the nearest tree and rest.

"I think you have enough traning for today." Inuyasha said

"Three new jutsus should be enoguh for one day." Amu said

"Yeah." I said and I contact my clones if they saw anyone whichly I was realived that no one saw us at all. I use my byakugan to help around if Sakura-sensei or anyone is watching while the rest of my teammates are training.

Amu POV

While Tadase was resting, I started by useing the hand seals hare, ram, bird, and tiger and I shouted "Fire Release:Rabbit Fire Jumper Cyclone!"

The fire form into a rabbit and it jump around in circles fast as a cheetha, then it form a fire cyclone for a while and then the firey cyclone disapeared and all that is left is a burnt rabbit footprint. I use another hand seals rabbit, dog, and snake.

"Earth, Ice Release:Woven Rabbit Trap Dome!"

A earht ice rabbit apeared, then the rabbit jump over a tree and by doing that it's feet has a string of earht and ice attached to it. It kept jumping over the tree until the tree is inside a earthy ice dome. Now the jutsu was finished, and the tree has no light and oxygen to survive.

"Just one more." I murmured to my self

I did another last hand seals of hare, snake, and dragon and shouted one more time "Water Release:Rabbit Water Cannon."

A rabbit in a form of water was right next to me. We took our deep breaths and shot out a water cannon out of our mouths and it shot in a row of trees. After that I went to Tadase and sat next to him. I couldn't believe that my charkra was almost out.

"Three new jutsus are really enough for one day." I said to Tadase

"Yeah." Tadase replied

"I wondered what kind of three new jutsus that, Inuyasha will create." I said wondering.

"Don't know," Tadase said unsurely " let's watch."

Inuyasha POV

After Amu finished her training, I was ready to mastered my three new jutsus. I did the hand seals of dog, tiger and boar.

"Fire Release:Dog Fire Breath!" I shouted

Yashamaru and I took a deep breath and we blew out fire out of our mouths.

"Yes!" I shouted happily and Yashamaru barked happily too.

I did another hand seals of dog, ox, and rat.

"Water Release:Dog Water Imprission!" I shouted again.

A water was in a form of a dog and the water dog charge at a tree. The dog form itself into a ball of water and it imprission the tree that is now inside the ball of water that it is in a shape of a dog. I did one more hand seals of dog, monkey, and horse.

"Lighting Release:Dog Lighting!" I shouted

Lighting was form all over my body that was a shape of a dog. I charge at the nearest tree and the tree broke down into smoke. I walked over to Amu and tadase and sat next to them. All of tadase's shadow clones came in front of us and disapeared in smoke and Tadase deactivate his byakugan, whichly I had forgotten that he had it on.

"Dammit," I said " We've been training the whole afternoon and Sakura-sensei hasn't come back."

"Something dosen't fell right." Amu said " How can sevsen Jounin got defeated by two teens?"

"I don't know," Tadase said wondering " but I'm afraid to find out. My Otou-sama will take care of it and find out whose behind it. Besides it's getting late, we should go home."

Everyone agree and went home.

No one POV Team 2

After lunch Team 2 went back to the training field.

"YOSH," Lee-sensei shouted at his students " YOU GUYS WILL HAVE TRAINING PARTHNERS OR SPARRING PARTHNER NOW PICK ONE PARTHNER!"

"I CHOOSE YOU OTOU-SENSEI!" Gai said ( no suprised there)

"I'M HONOR, MY YOUTHFUL SON." Lee-sensei said cyring and a sunset apeared.

They embrace by a hug and crying and then the sunset disapeared.

"NOW LET'S GO AND FIND A TRAINING FIELD, MY YOUTHFUL SON!" Lee-sensei shouted at the top of his lungs.

"HAI, OTOU-SENSEI!" GAI shouted

Then Lee-sensei and Gai ran together to find a training field and they both shouted of joy and leaving and forgetting Kagome and Nagihiko.

"OTOU-SENSEI!"

"GAI!"

'OTOU-SENSEI!"

"GAI!"

"OTOU-SENSEI!"

"GAI!"

'OTOU-SENSEI!"

"GAI!"

Then the shout of joy disapaered.

"I guessed that were training parthner then." Nagihiko said

**'Training partners? More like training parthners that are in lovers' said Nagihiko's inner **

**'Shut up and go away, you know that I like Kagome as a friend' Nagihiko said**

**'Come on we haven't seen each other for six years and you _do _like Kagome, but you just ingnore you feelings like she does_'_**

**'leave NOW!'**

**' okay okay sheesh, but you still have feelings for Kago-chan the day that you met her'**

**' don't call her Kago-chan. it's Kagome!'**

**After that Nagihiko's inner leave.**

"Hn." Kagome said

Nagihiko smiled and got ready into his possision.

"Byakugan!" Kagome said and her eyes turned to lavender with eye vessils.

"Sharingan!" Nagihiko said and his eyes turned into the red Sharingan.

They charged at each other in full speed. First they use genjutsu. Nagihiko was good at illusions, thanks for his Sharingan ( even though the Sharingan can do other things than illusions), but Kagome was good at getting out of genjutsu and useing the genjutsu back in seconds. Then they do ninjutsu, Nagihiko and Kagome were relly good at ninjutsu thanks to Nagihiko's father, Sasuke and thanks to Kagome's father, Neji who used to train her after "That Day". Last they use taijutsu. Nagihiko and Kagome both have the same strength in taijutsu whichly it is hard to knock out each other. After they finish training for six hours they took a 30 minute break and went into the village.

"I never thought you were really good and strong Kagome." Nagihiko said " You've must od train a lot with Kikyo and Tomoyo-sama

"Yeah," Kagome said "I mean, I want to show Otou-sama that I'm a lot like him, so I train with Kikyo and Tomoyo-sama whenever I have time."

Nagihiko samiled at her and when they pass some stores and restaurant they heard people talking about Kagome whenever she passes by.

"Look. it's the Hyuga girl." someone said as the two genins pass by

"I've heard that she's the number 1 rookie of the year like her father." said a old man

"I've heard that when she was born, she had a tiger stripe birthmark." said the store manager

"I've heard that her personality is like her father, Neji." said said a man

"I've heard that her personality wasn't like her father's peronality." said a old woman " Her personality was nice, sweet, caring, mean, stubborn, selfish, and brave. Also six years ago the girl and her 17 friends went missing and they somehow mystreiously came back and they were missing for only one week. After that her personality changes the next day and it was her father's personality."

"Wierd." said a person who was talking to the old woman.

After they pass those gossip people, Nagihiko looked at Kagome, Her face was emotionless and serious the same time, but in her eyes were sad. Nagihiko thought he should amke Kagome fell better...somehow.

**'asked her out on a date!' said Nagihiko's inner**

**'WHAT!' Nagihiko shouted**

**'come one you like her'**

**'no I don't, now leave me alone!'**

**'okay then, but if you asked her out, you might make her feel better after what those assholes said' **

**' i'm not taking your advice'**

**'fine if you saw so...' said Nagihiko's inner and then he left.**

"Um...," Nagihiko said out loud all of the sudden " Kagome would you like to have dinner with me, but as friends?"

Shikamaru-sensei POV

After lunch we trained. Of course, it was troublesome. Chojo's jutsu was like Chouiji's, whichly it was preety amazing of how Chouiji trained Chojo even though they love to eat a lot. Inomaru's jutsu was like Troublesome Ino ( I gave her that nickname becaues she's always troublesome, but i don't mind Sai or Inomaru there sometimes troublesome), also his jutsu is also like Sai's too becaues of Inomaru's artistic skills were so amazing I forced him to draw me some clouds right away. My daughter, Shikasuki's jutsu was like mines and Temari. Her shadow tenigues inproved and even her wind has gotten stronger too. I gotta say that I trained her too well, even though she has my smarts and personality. After the training it was almost time dinner time and I don't want to have Temari's fit again like last time when I was late. So my students and I went home for troublesome supper.


	7. author notes

**Author's notes**

**hey readers i know that you guys already saw the other authors note, but i just want to tell you that in the next chapter is called Nagihiko and Kagome's past, ****Its ****where of how they met. also if you're still wondering who are the 18 ninjas in the prophecy read chapter 1 The Teams very carefully and where Nadeshiko and the others see their other friends in the hallway of the ninja academy. Also there will be a Chunin Exam in some chapters later and if you catch Naruto in the Chunin Exams episodes there might be some similarities.**

**Also that i may show an author's notes every 2 or 3 or 1 chapters even though it may annoyed you, but i just want to tell you about some next up coming chapters and other important thing that i want to tell you and i'll type as fast as i can and plz plz don't forget to review all the chapters! i'm really new at this becaues i just start this last week on the 6th of may and i want all of your opinons of the chapters ( don't care if opinons are nice or not) **

**Ja na**


	8. Chapter 5 Nagihiko and Kagome's past

**Hey Reader hopy you like this chapter and don't forget to review all of the chapters of The Next Generation A Naruto Stroy I really want to hear all of your comment of every chapter. **

* * *

><p><em><span>Preview<span>_

_Um…," Nagihiko said out loud all of the sudden "Kagome would you like to have dinner with me, but as friends?"_

Nagihiko POV

I couldn't believe that what I just said! What the hell did I say that for? What the fuck is wrong with me! I asked her out on a date! Kagome looked at me with concern in her eyes. I was afriad that she might reject my not even plan invitation that I've never plan at all.

**' you did it' said my inner**

**' don't you ever go away? Why are you here now? I can't believe that I asked Kagome out and she's my best friend!'**

**' you asked her out from the heart and you also care very deeply about her. Also you love her. Am I right?'**

**"…."**

**' come on you know it for a long time'**

**'no I don't '**

**'find I'll go and asked her inner myself.'**

**'Kagome has an inner?'**

**' yeah, but her inner's personality is like Kagome's old personality. They only talk when they need each other.''**

**'can you talk to Kagome's inner?'**

**' I'll try' and goes away**

**"..."**

**'she blocked me.'**

**'why?'**

**'she doesn't want to talk. Also she's waiting to see if Kagome will say 'yes or no' now I gotta go. I want to see if she says yes or regects you. Whichly I'll be laughing at you if you did get regected by Kagome.'**

**'but you'll just be laughing at yourself then.'**

**'who care! Bye!'**

**'bye...'**

"Sure." Kagome said " I love to got with you."

My heart did a backflip two time! I somehow have this wierd feeling in me when I met Kagome. We went to a restaurant and the waiter came.

"Hello, my name is Rita," said the waitress " how my I help you, fine couple."

I started to choke and blush the same time and Kagome gave Rita a v_ery_ deadly glare at her like when Kagome's father is useing the Hyuga glare and her cheeks turned a little bit pink.

"Where not a couple, Rita-san," Kagome explained " were just best friends that are having dinner with each other becaues we're in the same team."

"Awww," Rita whined " you guys make a cute couple. If you guys went out with each other. Now what could you like?"

"Fish with soba noodles and green tea." Kagome said

"Okonmiyaki with soba noodles modern yaki and sunflower tea please." I said

" Okay, your order will come soon." Rita said

Kagome and I stayed silent for a while until...

"MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER BLOSSOM RIVIL IS ON A DATE WITH NAGIHIKO." said a very annoying familiar voice

"What do you want Gai?" Kagome asked " and we're not on a date."

"Oh." Gai said with disappointment and left

We both sigh and waited until...

"OH, MY GOSH!" cired two squealing familair voices

"Nagi Nii-san, and Kagome-chan are on a date!" Nadeshiko cried

"We're not on a date, Nadi." I said with a serious voice " and who told you that we're on a date?"

"Gai tol us, and then how come Kagome Nee-san is the only girl with you, huh?" Kushina said

"Kushina-chan," Kagome said "Nagihiko invited me to a friendly invintation becaues we're in the same team."

"Of coures you are." Kushina and Nadeshiko said both not convince by sound of their voice

"Tell Otou-sama, Ka-sama, Hinata Oba-sama, and Naruto Oji-sama that I'm eating dinner at the restaurant and I'll be back before I got to bed." Kagome said

"Me too, Nadeshiko-chan." I said

"Fine." they both said and left

_Finally I thought they never leave, so I can have some alone time with Kagome. WAIT! Why did I just say that?_ Ithought. Then Rita came with our food.

"Itadakimasu!" we said and began to eat silently

"How's your food, Kagome?" I asked

"Hn." Kagome said and kept on eating and I knew it was a yes.

After we ate out dinner we had dessert. Kagome had a yin and yang vanilla and chocolate icecream and for me I had a Uchihia cake of the clan symbol. After we ate our desserts, Kagome payed the bill ( Kagome actully takes the bll before I can pay the bill first even though I want to be kind enough to pay the bill for her.) and we went to the park, climb on the tree, and look at the stars. This brings me back memories of how I met Kagome.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback No one POV<em>

_A little four year old boy with black hair and green eyes named Uchiha Nagihiko was running in the park to catch some cherry blossom pettles for his mother, but then he accidently ran over a genin boy and accidently knock over his icecream._

_"Hey, you knock over my icecream you little asshole!" said the genin_

_"G-Gomen." Nagihiko said nervusly_

_"Akito," said the second genin boy " he's just a little four year old, it was just an accident, you can buy another icecream."_

_"Shut up, Fujitaka!" the boy named Akito shouted " We need to teach him a lesson!"_

_"Isn't he that, Uchiha kid?" the third genin asked_

_"Hai, Tsubasa." Akito answered_

_The three boys grabbed Nagihiko and took him into the small forest in the park passing a long haired boy who was alone on the swings. Akito punched Nagihiko in the cheek and Nagihiko fell on the ground. Suddenly Nagihiko felt strange becaues of his eyes and found out the it was his Sharingan and it was the first time to activate his Sharingan. Nagihiko covered his face incase if he gets hit again. Akito took out his kunai and was about to struck Nagihiko until..._

_"Hey, leave him alone!" said a voice_

_Nagihiko look up and Akito and his gang turned around. They saw a boy that they pass by the swings, but the boy was actully a girl. The girl wore a boy shirtless sleeves with bandages that goes to her shoulders to her bicepts, she wore blue arm warmers, she wore black sandles, and black tight stockings. The has brown hair and brown eyes. She has banga and two side haires that lenght goes to her neck and the width of the hair goes near her earlobe, the back of her hair is a long braid, and under her long braid is a yin and yang necklace_

_"Say that you, little shit!" Akito shouted at the girl_

_"I don't like to repaeat things twice." the girl said_

_"Oh, yeah what are you gonna do about it!" Akito laugh_

_The girl gulped and did a some hand seals._

_"Just to tell you that this, this is my first time activating it and my father trained my incase." the girl warned " Byakugan!"_

_Fujitaka and Tsubasa backed away a little and Akito laugh. Nagihiko realized that was the Hyuga Clan's Byakugan. The girls brown eyes turned to lavender and eye vessils apeared and she was in the Hyuga stance._

_"So you wanna fight?" Akito said " well you gonna get a fight of a lifetime. Fujitaka, Tsubasa you guys go first."_

_Fugitaka and Tsubasa attack the girl. The girl doge their attacks and did a hand seal of tiger, ox, and boar._

_"Earth Release:Tiger Woven Bamboo no Jutsu!" said the girl._

_Then the earth sprouted into a tiger woven bamboo tangleing Fugitaka and Tsubasa. The two boys struggled to get free, but it was no use they couldn't get out of the jutsu._

_"You, little bitch!" Akito shouted at the girl and ran at her_

_Nagihiko didn't want the girl to get hurt, so he ran to the girl, and he stand next to her. he did a hand seal of snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse and tiger_

_"Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Nagihiko said_

_Then out of Nagihiko's mouth was an Uchiha fireball and it burned the woven bamboo, the tree, but as the fireball goes to Akito the doge it. Akito pulled out two kunais and threw it at them, the girl use her kunais and threw it, now Akito's kunais were on the ground. Akitio uses his chakra to gain speed and now he's in front of the two four year olds. Akito picked up the girl and threw her at the park bench. The girl tried to get up, but she was cluching her right ankle in pain in her eyes. Nagihiko ran to the girl. She now has bruses and scars all over her, and Nagihiko can tell that the hard fall had broken her right ankle. Nagihiko knew this is bad and wasn't sure how this fight can end. Akito broke the woven bamboo and now his friends are free, but they got bune marks on them, becaues of the fireball. They jumped in the air took out thier kunai and when they're about to struck the two kids, Nagihiko and the girl close their eyes so they won't see what would happen to them._

_"Hey, put me down!" said Akito and his friends._

_Nagihiko and Kagome open their eyes and saw four ANBU. The leader of the ANBU was a man with a bird mask and had a loose ponytail. The second had a cat mask and has a spikey ponytail was holding Tsubasa and Fugitaka by the waist.. The third one has also have a baer mask and he has silver hair and he was holding Akito the same way that the spikey ponytail name was caring Tsubasa and Fugitaka. The last one has a boar mask and he put his hair like a duck butt on the back of his hair. _

_"Oh, look it's Bird Beak Stalker." said the girl_

_"Will you stop calling me that, Kagome? Bird Beak Stalker pleaded_

_"Hn." said the girl who is called Kagome_

_"Nagihiko," said the boar mask man that somehow knows his name " can you tell me what happen here?"_

_"Hai." Nagihiko said_

_Nagihiko explained everything that had happen ( he didn't tell them about Kagome's Woven bamboo jutsu) from begining to end._

_"I see, Cat, Bear take these three to naruto and make sure that they get punished of what they did to, Uchiha Nagihiko and Hyuga Kagome and make sure get Sakura so she can heal them. Boar and I will guard them if three boys gets out of your sight." Bird Beak Stalker ordered_

_"Hai." said Cat and Bear and they disapaered_

_While Bird Beak Stalker and Boar were guarding the two four year olds. The two kids talked._

_"My name is Uchiha Nagihiko, nice to meet you." Nagihiko said and smiled_

_"My name is Hyuga Kagome, nice to meet you too, Nagihiko." Kagome said and smile back at Nagihiko_

_The two kids talked all day and night fall came. Kagome explained to Nagihiko she called Bird, Bird Beak Stalker becaues he always followed her whenever she goes and she has to be very carefull of what she's doing, but she always tricked him by useing her dummies, but he finds her eventually. Boar and Bird Beak Stalker gave the kids some riceballs for their dinner, and then Sakura, Nagihiko's mother came._

_"Gomen," She said to Bird Beak Stalker " they're lots of people to heal from a ten squad mission and hwen I heard about Nagihiko and Kagome, I tried to come as soon as I can."_

_"It's alright, Sakura." said Boar " can you heal Kagome's ankle?"_

_"Hai, but first lets see if it's broken or just a sprain." Sakura said_

_Nagihiko's Ka-san examine Kagome's ankle._

_"It's broken, but I can it though." she said " Nagi you can help me too."_

_"Hai, Ka-san." Nagihiko said_

_Nagihiko and Sakura both healed Kagome's ankle and several minutes later her ankle was fully healed._

_"Kagome-chan," Sakura said " I'm going to get your parents to pick you up and explained what happen."_

_"Hai, Sakura-sensei." Kagome said_

_After Sakura left, Nagihiko and Kagome climb on a tree, sat down at the branch, and looked at the stars. Nagihiko looked at Kagome._

_"You have the mark of the tiger don't you?" Nagihiko asked_

_"How did you know?" Kagome asked and looked at him with concern in her eyes._

"_The tiger jutsu that you used." Nagihiko said " I also have the mark of the lion. Also when you use your jutsu I sence the power and spirit of the tiger in you. You and I are born year of the tiger, even tough I have the mark, power, and spirit of the lion."_

_"You're right." Kagome said_

_They both looked at the stars together and knew that a new friendship awaits them._

_Flashback ended _

* * *

><p>Nagihiko POV<p>

After we watch the stars I walked Kagome home. Kagome dosen't mind even though I always walk her home. We walked into the Hyuga Estate where all of the Hyuga Clan lives. We walked to Kagome's house that's only two blocks away from the entrance of the Hyuga Estate. We went in the front of her front door and when Kagome was about to touch the slideing door, instead of going in the house she did an unexpected thing to me. She walked up to me and kiss me right next to my lips. After that she blushes and smiled at me. It was the first time in six years that she smiled.

"Goodnight." Kagome said blushing madly

"G-G-Goodnight." I studdered and Kagome went into her house. I really should stop hanging out with Tadase when he's near my sister.

I stand there for a few minutes and left the Hyuga Estate touching the spot of where Kagome kissed me. When I got home, I didn;t say anything that much. Ka-san asked me how was my dinner and stuff. Otou-san told me that Lee-sensei will pick me up for something important, whichly I didn't care about that. After I burshed my teeth and put on my pajamas, I went to bed thinking of what happen today and this feeling that I had with Kagome.

Kagome POV

After I closed the door behind me, I couldn't believe that I was my old self. It felt wonderfull for me having my old personality for a few minutes, then I saw Otou-sama, Ka-sama, Hinata Oba-sama, Naruto Oji-sama, and Tadase-sama looking at me.

"How was your dinner, Kago-chan?" Ka-sama asked egerly

"Hn." I answered

"A-Are y-you o-okay, Kagome-chan?" Hinata Oba-sama asked " Y-You l-looke l-like y-you h-have a f-fever."

"Hn." I repiled and trying to control my blush whichly I forgetten I was blushing and Otou-sama stared at me with his deadly Hyuga glare, whichly thats not going to work on me to confess what happen tonight.

"Kagome-chan," Tadase said " Lee-sensei told us he'll come here tommorrow to talk to Otou-sama along with Gai and Nagihiko. Nadeshiko is coming along becaues she's having a sleepover here."

"Hai." I said

"Kagome, were you smiling when you closed the door?" Otou-sama said

"No." I lied " You've must of been waiting for me so long that you've must of been dreaming."

Everyone else thought that they saw me smiled, but they all agreed that they've must of been dreaming, except for Otou-sama who is on to me of why I was smiling and my face was red. After, I left my 'want to know everything family' I untied my loose ponytail, unbriad my braids, brush my teeth, put on my pajamas, and I went to bed thinking of this feeling that I have with Nagihiko.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, hows the chapter? do you like it? well if you want to express your feeling on the chapters and the others plz review! Also next Chapter is called Team 2's B-rank mission. <strong>


	9. Chapter 6 Team 2's Brank mission

Kagome POV

I woke up and I went down to the kitchen and greeted my parents, aunt, uncle, and cousins. I sat down at the table and said "Itadakimasu!" and began to eat

"Hey, Kagome Ne-san, How's your date with Nagihiko?" Kushina asked devilishly

I broke my chopsticks in half and Otou-sama glared at me, my chheks turned a lttle pink, and Tadase handed my a new spare of chopsticks.

"For your information." I answered to Kushina calmly " It was a friendly invitation for us being in the same team becaues we're best friends."

Otou-sama sigh in releave and continue to eat. I was happy that he actually believe that.

"Then how come you kiss, Nagihiko right next to his lips then?" Kushina asked again and smiled devilishly " you acually smiled this time."

"WHAT! said my parents, aunt, uncle, and Tadase screamed at me.

They glared at me of amazment, except for Otou-sama who gave me a deadly glare. I couldn't believe that Kushina found out that I kiss Nagihiko next to his lips! Kushina is such an idiot like Naruto Oji-sama, she has his personality and everything! Now everyone is on to me.

"Kago-chan went on a DATE!" Ka-san cried in happyness

"I-Is t-that w-why y-your f-face w-was r-red?" Hinata Oba-sama asked smiling at me

"You actually smiled agian?" Tadase asked smiling

"Hn." I said with my serious eyes and tring to control my anger and my blushing " I don't know what are you taking about Kushina-sama."

Now they all shut up and continue to eat and while we Otou-sama still gives me his deadly glare. Then out of nowhere in a puff of smoke Lee-sensei came along with Gai, Nagihiko, and Nadeshiko came from Lee-sensei's tranportation jutsu. I was really happy that they came so anyone won't talk about what had happen last night.

"Hey, Nadi," Kushina said " did you mention Nagihiko and Kagome's date to your parents?"

"Hai," Nadeshiko said " They freak out. Ka-san was amazed and wants to know if they had their first and Otou-san gave Nagihiko a pat on the back and asked if they kissed, but Nagi won't amitted it. He said it was a friendly invitation becaues they were in the same team."

"That's what Kago said." Kushina said

'It. Wasn't. A. Date." Nagihiko and I both said

Nagihiko's face turned really red as a tomato and my face turned pinkish redish. This wasn't helping at all! Otou-sama gave us a really terrifiying Hyuga death glare, but I still kept my mouth shut. I really want to strangle Kushina and Nadeshiko to death right now.

"Naruto-kun, do you have any missions for us?" Lee-sensei asked

I got to amitt that I was really happy that Lee-sensei change the subject, but I still kept my emotionless face on.

"Hai," Naruto Oji-sama said " you guys will have a B-rank mission to escord a princess that needs to go back to her home at the Hidden Villiage in the Clouds, but lots of assassins are after her for some reason. Make sure that they won't get her. She'll be waiting for you guys at the gate, but Bushy-brows you need to stay."

"How come?" Lee-sensei whined like a seven year old

"It's very important," Naruto Oji-sama said and giving Lee-sensei the mission scroll " I'll tell you when the kids leave for their mission, and tell everyone that we know needs to got to the Hokage Residence. NOW!"

Hai, hai," Lee-sensei said " Kagome your team capitan."

"Hn." I said finishing my breakfast and now drinking my water.

"I bet bet you wondered why I choose you as team captian." Lee-sensei said egeredly " I choose you becaues you are _so _much like your father, Ne-."

Before Lee-sensei finished his stupid, childish, annoying and idiotic sentence and I broke my glass up full of water all over the table, and my fingures and palm started to bleed. I saw that Hinata Oba-sama and Ka-sama gasped, Naruto Oji-sama, Kushina-sama. and Nadeshiko-chan went quiet and stoped talking about the date (Whichly it is a good thing that they shut up), Otou-sama's eyes widen, but I didn't care I always _hate it _when they compared my to my own father.

"Kagome!" Nagihiko shouted

Nagihiko went over to me. He took my hand, took out the glass that was stuck in my wound ( whichly it didn't hurt, but a little), and he heal my hand with his medical ninjutsu that he learn from his mother. Everyone was silent of what I did. After my hand was fully healed, out of nowhere and unexpected Nagihiko hugged me.

" Please, stop." Nagihiko whisper to me " Kagome, I know you better than that, please stop having your pain turning into a worst nightmare that something might happen to you or someone else might use it against you. You know who I'm talking about."

My eyes widen, I didn't know Nagihiko would say that, but I can understand why. He told me the same thing, but I didn't know that he'll tell me to stop. I wanted to cry in his arms, but I don't want to show emotion to my family. We broke apart in a few minutes and I saw Otou-sama looking at me with concern in his eyes and wanted to know why I broke my cup unexpectedly. I ignore his eyes and grab the mission scroll out of Lee-sensei's hand, everyone was still silent. I packed food, water, and other stuff for the mission. I went to the door without looking back at anyone.

"Nagihiko, Gai," I said " come on we have a mission to go to."

Hai, Kagome." Nagihiko answered

"H-Hai, Kagome-chan!" Gai shouted nervusly

Nagihiko POV

We went out of Kagome's house and the Hyuga Estate and went to the gates. There we saw the princess. She had blond hair and black eyes. She's our age and she's pretty, but not my type. She looked at me with her flirty eyes and I knew that she likes my like all of my other fangirl do whenever I want to hang out by myself. Even Kagome has fanboys, whenever she's by herself the fanboys came running to her, but she uses her gentle fist at them, also she slmost killed them, and then they never bother her again. ( but they cheered for her, but that stills bother.)

"Are you the, captain?" She asked me with her flirty voice whichly I found it really and very annoying.

"No." I said happily

"I'm the captain," Kagome explained and the princess nodded " My name is Hyuga Kagome, the one with the black hair and green eyes is Uchiha Nagihiko, the one in the idoitic spandex is Rock Gai. And you are?"

"My name is Sakuai Yukari." said the princess " I want Nagihiko-kun to give me a piggyback ride to the Hidden Villiage in the Clouds."

I look over at Kagome and saw her eyebrow twiched. She looked at me and nodded. I couldn't believe she has to let me carried that stupid princess to her damn home!

"Come on." I sigh dully

Yukari hopped on my back and we start going to the Lighting County. While we were walking, Yukari mostly talked to me and I'm really getting annoyed by her and I can see why that had to let her go to Konoha. We stop for resting of our long walk that took three hours.

"Yukari," I said " We need to take turnes carring you. Is that all right?"

"Hai," Yukari said " I want Kagome-san to carry me."

Kagome POV

Now, I'm starting to hate the princess. After we had our break for an hour, I carried Yukari. Yukari only shut up for 5 minutes and she asked me a question.

"Kagome-san, what do you think of Nagihiko-kun?" Yukari asked out loud to my teammates can hear.

"Nani?" I said

"I mean, what do _think_ of Nagihiko-kun?" Yukari asked the same question agian

"Nagihiko is my beat friend." I said strongly " We've known each other for 8 years."

"Wow, that's long." Yukari said amazenly

"Yeah." I said

"Do you love, Nagihiko?" Yukari asked another of one of her stupid questions.

After I heard the question, my feet started to tangled each other. Yukari got off my back and I was about to fall, but then I felt someone holding my waist and putting my bady aganist their body. I slowly turned my head and saw Nagihiko. His head was over my shoilder and our faces were 2 inches away from each other.

"Nagihiko." I whispered

"I'm glad, I caught you on time." Nagihiko said

I looked down and saw Nagihiko's hands around my waist as if we were a couple. My heart started to pound really fast and my face turned pink. We looked into each other's eyes. I can see myself in his green emerald eyes and his eyes are like as if they are poring into my brown eyes.

"Nagihiko, you can let go me now." I said

"Oh, gomen." Nagihiko said and he let go of me feeling a little embarrassed and his face turned a little bit red.

Gai POV

After Nagihiko lets go of Kagome, Kagome activates her byakugan. Her brown eyes turned lavender and eye vessils apeared/

"Do you see any assassins?" I asked

"No." Kagome said " but we should hurry. We don't have time to stand around, besides we might run into any enemies sooner or later."

Yukari went back on Kagome's back and we started to walk agian. Antother three hours later we stop for lunch. Kaogme, Nagihiko, and I caught some fish in the river. Nagihiko use his Uchiha fireball to make a fire to cook the fish. After we ate we went on the rode again. Then after an hour of walking ten assassins came right in front of us.

No one POV

Ten assassins came right in front of them. Gai put Yukari down and the three genins were ready and dry their weopens.

"Nagihiko and I will take on the assassins, Gai you'll protect Yukari-sama." Kagome said and activating her byakugan.

The two boys nodded. Nagihiko activates his Sharingan and Gai getting ready to protect the princess. Then the battle began.

Kagome POV

Nagihiko and I charged at the ten ninjas. I use my Tiger Fist at them. My Tiger Fist is almost like Gentle Fist, but different. In Tiger Fist each fingure is an individual hand or paw by spreading my fingures apart from each other the enemy will die or be severly wounded that is close from death. I hit my Tiger Fist at the first assassin that tried to kill me first, at the heart, by doing that the lungs and heart are severly damaged.

The next one came at me by behind me. I doged the attack and fight back. This ninjawas tougher than the other one that I fought. I use a hand seals of Tiger, dragon, bird.

"Wind Release:Tiger Wind cutter!" I shouted

Wind was gathered around and form into a tiger. The wind tiger charg at the ninja with it's deadly wind cutter paws. The tiger leaped at the ninja and rip the ninja to sherds. Now there was two down and eight to go.

Nagihiko POV

As I saw Kagome finished off her two opponents, then I was knock down to the groung. I quickly use the hand seals of tiger, monkey, and boar.

"Fire Release:Lion fire paws!" I shouted

Fire was gathering from my hands and form into a lion's paw. I attack the ninja who knock me down. When I punched him, he started to burn. My opponent screamed in pain and fell to the ground in flames. The fire paws vanished. Then I sense another ninja from the underground. I jumped up in the air, put on my gloves and punched the ground. The earthy ground cracked and the punch made the ninja flying out of the ground and was badly hurt. I punched him again and he landed in the cracks of the earthy floor. I knew why Ka-san wanted me to learn her monsterous strenght move, but when I punched the ground, the cracks formed a lion instead of Ka-san's Cherry Blossom Impack. Now the results changed, four down and six to go.

Gai POV

After, I saw Nagihiko-kun knock down his two opponents, I was ready to take down my opponents. My first opponent tried to use his kunai at me, but I was too fast for him because I can run 60 miles per hour. I doge his attack and I use a hand seal os Tiger, rat, and bird.

"Fire Release:Cheetha Fire Run!" I shouted

A cheetha was formed into fire and it ran straight at the ninja. The fire cheetha bit the ninja at his neck, now my opponent is down and then another ninja attacked me from above. I use another hand seal of tiger, bird, and dragon.

"Cheetha Shuriken!" I shouted agian

Then in a puff of smoke a cheetha color shuriken apeared. I grabed the weopan and threw it at my opponent. He tried to doged it, but it was no used, once I threw my cheetha shurikens theres no way you can do about it. My cheetha shuriken attack my enemy at his stomach and he cllapes. Now the results are six to four. Then the four ninjas got away.

"We should keep on moving," Kagome said " and after a couple of hours or two we should build camp."

Kagome POV

After a couple hours later we build camp. I use wood release tiger jutsu to make a small house in a shape of tiger. Nagihiko caught some fish and build a fire. I look at map in the mission scroll.

"How far are we until we get to the Lighting County?" Gai asked

"three more days." I answered " but if the next day we run it'll be more faster and we might get there faster in one day by useing our chakra without any interference."

"We should leave right before or at dawn arrives." Nagihiko said " That way we can get a head start."

"I agree." I said and Gai nodded " but if the enemy comes in fron of us we should use the subitusion jutsu, that way we get away from the enemy and we don't have to waste more chakra. Do you guys agree?"

"Hai." said the boys

"Good." I said

After we discuse our plan. We ate four fishes and I riceballs. We set up the sleeping bags and everyone fell assleep, except for me.

**'are you alright, Kagome-chan?' my inner asked**

**'Hai. why?' i answered**

**' you seem distracted during dinner.'**

**' just a little'**

**'dose it involved with Nagihiko and Otou-san and "Them" '**

**' a little, but I'm fine'**

**' okay, but you need some sleep you have to wake up early'**

**'okay'**

* * *

><p>After my talk with my inner, I went to sleep<p>

_Where am I? Who's there? I looked around and I saw two fingures. One was a 16 year old boy with dark grey hair and yellow eyes and the sceond one was a girl who is the same age as the boys, she has orange hair and burgundy eyes. My legs started to shake and I couldn't move at all. I knew who they are and I hadn't seen them after they betrayed us and it was before "That Day"._

_"Konnichiwa, Kisa-chan." said the girl that uses my old nickname_

_"Nice to see you agian, Caged Bird." said the boy. (Kagome has many meanings, it means caged bird, circle you, woven bamboo patterens, star-like figure, mirror, and lost. But if you hear the song Kagome Kagome the songs talked about a bird that is in a cage.)_

_I wanted to screamed at them to say 'shut up', but when I open my mouth words don't come out. Then around me I saw all of my friends and family dead. Tears rolled down my cheeks and the boy did a hand seal and I knew what kind of jutsu is it._

_The boy smirked at me and said "Now your the Caged Bird, just like your father used to be. You desvered it."_

_He ran to me and place his hand on my forehead. I screamed in pain and took off my hitai-ate and the boyed held a mirror over his shoulder for my see my reflection. I saw a cures seal of the Hyuga Clan -x- on my forehead. I knew Otou-sama dosen't have the seal anymore becaues when Naruto Oji-sama became Hokage he told the Main Family to take off the cures seal. Then I saw the girl did a one hand seal._

_"Now, it's time for you to die, Kisa-chan." said the girl_

_She activate the hand seal and my forehead started to have deadly pain. I screamed and sob and I knew that of juinjutsu will kill me. I tried to fight it, but it was too strong and powerfull. The two teen laugh at me._

_"Too bad that you're the only one in your animal group that didn't forget your pain." They said_

_I kept on screaming and crying until my vision started to blur very slowly. I tried to keeping my vision clear, but it didn't work and my life was going away. My eyes closed and I whispered one word. Sempai._

I open my eyes and I sat up. Right next me was Nagihiko sitting next to me with a worry look in his face.

Nagihiko POV

"Are you all right?" I asked " You were tossing and turning in your sleep."

"Hai, I think so." Kagome said " Why are you up?"

"Dawn is coming in an hour," I explained " I got ten fish for us to eat and right now the fire is cooking the fish. Also did you say 'sempai'?"

Kagome looked at me with her emotionless and serious face, but in her eyes were sad, scared, and anger. I knew this isn't a good sign. That dream she had must of have to do with "Them". We stayed silent for 30 minutes and Gai and Yukari woke up. We ate all of the ten fish, destroyed the tiger house and we head to the rode. Yukari insisted that I should carried her all the way to the Lighting County, even though she is really annoying princess that _still _want to know if Kagome and I are in love with each other. Whichly I think it is stupid even though Kagome and I known each other for 8 years. I carried Yukari on my back and with our feet full of chahra we raced to the Lighting County. While we were running there was no enemy in sight durring our morning run. Kagome was suspsious about that, but Gai told her not to worry they must of run off becaues of our powerful moves. Then noon came and we took a break to regain our chakra and ate lunch.

"How far did we travel?" I asked

"Pretty far," Kagome replied " We just need to pass the Land of Frost."

After we ate our lunch we started to run agian. It took only two hours to get to the hidden Viliage. When we got there everyone was cheering for Yukari. It turns out that the Raikage is Yukari's uncle and she lives here, and she has a royal blood in the family to who can be the next Raikage.

Gai POV

We went into the place for the celebration. It was so youthful! There was a buffet and I just dig in like a pig, but Kagome and Nagihiko punched me on the head for eating like a pig. The Raikage said that we need to stay here for some days until we get our enemy who is after Yukari. We all agreed. Nagihiko and I have to stay in the guest room while Kagome has to stay in Yukari's room, so that way no one won't go near her.

Kagome POV

I can't believe that I had to stay in Yukari's room for a couple days! When I got into the room, yukari's room was so girly becaues it has pink everywhere. I wanted to get out of the room, but I had to stay in here becaues of the stupid assassins who are after her.

"Kagome-san," Yukari said as she came out of her bathroom and now wearing a pink nightgown and now I really want to puke now. " You don't mind sleeping on the floor. right?"

"I don't mind." I said

I went to the bathroom ( the bathroom was pink too!) and put on my pajamas. When I went out of the bathroom I saw five servents in the room. They look so familiar. When they went out of Yukari's room, I activate my byakugan. I studied their chakra flows carfully. My eyes widen and I deactivate my byakugan. I can see why the enemy didn't attack us today, becaues the five enemies are in disguesed as servents!. When Yukari turned off the lights, she was about to go to sleep until...

"Yukari." I whisper to her quietly

"Hai?" She whisper back to me

"The five servents are the ones that attack us yesterday." I said

"How can you tell?" Yukari asked

"My byakugan." I said " When we were attack I use my byakugan and memorized their chakra flows and when I saw them I use my byakugan and I reconized their chakra flows immeaditly. Also is there anything impotant tommorow?"

"Hai." Yukari said " My uncle's birrthday."

"Okay," I said " I have a plan, but you can't tell anyone not even my teammates yet. Now listen carefully..."

I explained my plan to Yukari and she understand it right away. After we discuse our plan we went to sleep.

No One POV

The next day everyone was busy for Yukari's uncle's birthday. Team 2 has to help out with everything, but at least they get paid. It took six hours to get everything ready and then when everyone came the party started. Nagihiko, Gai, Kagome, and Yukari sat on the chairs that were on the stage for the big announsment. Then the Raikage came and he came up to the stage and began to speak.

"Thank you for coming." the Raikage said " It is a great pleasure for my niece and Team 2 to come in this event."

Then they heard someone shirked. Everyone turned and saw the four servents and the fith one was holding a kunai at Yukari's throut.

"What are you five servents doing?" the Raikage asked

The five servents smirked and took off their servent clothes. Everyone gasped.

"Don't move and don't draw any weopans or jutsus said the fith ninja who had a mask on and the other four ninjas have no masks on " or else the girl dies."

"Who are you?" Nagihiko asked

"Toya." said the first ninja

"Miroku," said the second ninja

"Kuukai." said the third

"Shigure." said the fouth ninja

"Akito," said the fith ninja and took off his mask and Nagihiko gasped. " Nice to you agian Uchiha, Hyuga. Ja ne!"

Then Toya, Miroku, Kuukai, and Shigure pulled out four smoke bombs and they slat them on the ground. Smoke was everywhere and after the smoke disapeared Akito and his ninjas took Yukari and they were gone.

"we've got to save Yukari!" Gai said

"You don't have to save, Yukari." Kagome said

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Nagihiko asked

Then in a puff of smoke Kagome changed into Yukari.

"Wait," The Raikage said " If that's Yukari then who's the one that got kidnaped?"

"Kagome-san." Yukari answered " It was her idea."

What do you mean it was Kagome's idea?" Nagihiko asked

"Let me explained." Yukari said

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"Okay," Kagome said " I have a plan, but you can't tell anyone not even my teammates yet. Now listen carefully. Before the party starts I'll use the Transformation Jutsu to transform myself into you and I'll use that jutsu to tranform you into me. And when the party starts the assassins will kidnap me and I'll puff you and I back into our regular selfs. Is that clear? do you get that?"_

_"Hai, Kagome-san." Yukari said " Are you sure it's going to work."_

_"Hai, Yukari-sama." kagome said " Just trust me okay?"_

_"O-Okay, Kagome-san" Yukari said uneasy_

_"Good." Kagome said " Now get to sleep and remember not to tell anyone and not my teammates until when I'm kidnap by the assassins."_

_"Okay." Yukari said_

_Then the two girls fell assleep._

_Flash Back endend_

* * *

><p>Kagome POV<p>

I knew that the plan would work. I open a bottle of tiger oil and make aure that Akito didn't see it. I can't believe that Akito wants to kidnap Yukari for some reason. I release the Transformation Jutsu and now I'm back into my form.

"Hyuga." Akito said in discused " so you were pretending to be Yukari huh? Well I say that is good for you to protect the Raikage's niece."

I ignored his commets and then I saw that the tiger oil ran out, so I carefully open another bottle of tiger oil and I activate my byakugan then I charge at Akito. I looked at his chakra and his chakra was more powerful than eight years ago, his chakra was the same power level with Naruto Oji-sama even though mine is more powerful than his. I use a hand seals of tiger, hare, and ram.

"Water Release:Tiger Water Tail!" I shouted

Then water was form into a tiger and the tiger uses it's tail to bind Akito really tight, but then Akito turned into millions of feathers. I knew it was a feather subitution. Then I sence him from the behind and I use my Tiger Fist, but he doged it. I kept useing my Tiger Fist at Akito, but he just kept dogeing my attacks. He threw his weopans at me, but then I use my Kaiten (Otou-sama dosen't know that I can do the Kaiten like he does) to defend myself. Then somehow he came right in front of me when I use my Kaiten and he was about to use his kunai at me, but I doge his attck, but I got wounded on my left arm. I wanted to heal my arm, but I'm in the middle of my battle. Then I use a hand seal of tiger, ox, and boar.

"Earth Release:Tiger Woven Bamboo no jutsu!" I shouted

The earth started to sprouted into woven bamboos in the shape of the tiger. Then I use my chakra to make a rotating blue ball.

"Rasengan!" I shouted and I hit Akito.

Akito spat out blood and I knew that I defeated him. Just then Akito grabbed me by my neck and began to choke me to death. I tried to use my Tiger Fist, but he blocked my hands with his hawk talons.

"Well you have grown strong have you, Hyuga." Aktio said " I can't wait to tell Kyo and Kyoko about it."

My eyes widen when I heard those names. I struggled in his grip.

"Oh you still remember them do you, huh." Akito said " well just to tell you that I worked for them."

I wanted to scream and cry, but somehow I can't. Then Akito's shadow clone feathers tied up my arms, knees, and ankles, but I still kept on struggling and they wounded me next to my stomach and I spit out blood. Then Aktio smired at me and threw me at the metal bars that were behind him and it hit my head and I spit out blood again and blood was coming out of my head. Then my vision started to blur and my byakugan deactivated. I closed my eyes and wondered if Nagihiko and Gai will save me.

Nagihiko POV

After Yukari finished explaining of what had happened on that night, know I'm starting to worry about Kagome. What if she died and it is all my fault? Then I looked down and saw a trail of tiger oil. Then I knew that Kagome wants to be kidnap so that way she can pour the tiger oil and make a trail out of it.

"Gai, come on we have to save, Kagome." I said

"Hai, Nagihiko-kun." Gai said

We followed the tiger oil and it lead us to an underground entrance. We went into the tunnel and I activate my Sharingan so that way I can sence anyone coming our way. Gai and I kept following the tiger oil until the trail stop. We looked around for any of the tiger oil and saw the trail again, but the trial looked like as if Kagome has been fighting Akito on her own, then we saw a girl. It was Kagome. Kagome was tied up, wounded, and unconscious and blood coming out of her mouth. I knew that somehow Akito deafeated her. Gai and I went up to Kagome and untied her. I heal her wounded arm and her side stomach and her head.

"Well, well look who we have here." said a voice

Gai and I turned around and saw Akito. He too was wounded on his stomach. I knew that Kagome use her Rasengan (Naruto and the other adults don't know that Kagome can use the Rasengan) on him.

"So," Akito said " Who's next to join Hyuga?"

I got up and I was ready to fight. How dare he to this to Kagome? Akito will pay for this!

"Gai," I said without looking back " look after Kagome for me."

"Okay." Gai said

I charged at Akito with full speed. I use my genjutsu, but somehow he wasn't effect by it. Then I tried to use the Chidori (Otou-san dosen't know that I master that jutsu even though he can use it), but Akito just doged it. I knew I have to find a way to make Akito stop dogeing my attacks. Then an idea hit me. I use a hand seals of tiger, monkey, and boar.

"Fire Relase:Lion Fire Fire Paws!" I shouted

then Firey lion paws formed my hands and I began trying to punch Akito. Then Akito took out his kunai and hit the kunai at my chest, but then a puff of smoke came out of my body and it was a subitution jutsu. Akito turned around and I charge at him, put on my gloves and punched him at his stomach. Aktio spat lots of blood out and he charge at me and wounded me at my side of the body. We both fell to the ground and Aktios ninjas came and before they took off, Akito looked back.

"Just to let you know," Akito said " I work for Kyo and Kyoko. We have no interest kidnaping the Raikage's niece. It was Kyo's idea to see if Team 1, 2, or 3 will come on this mission."

Then Akito and his group disapeared. my eyes widen and I healed my wound. I carried Kagome bridel style and Gai and I went back to the Riakge's place. When we got there we saw Yukari and the Riakage.

"Did you defeated the assassins?" The Raikage asked

"Hai." Gai and I both said

"That's great!" Yukari said and she turned to Kagome who is unconcious "What happen to Kagome?"

"She got wounded in battle and somehow the enemy knock her out unconcious." Gai relied " But Nagihiko healed her wounds."

"Now our mission is over," I said "We'll be heading back now."

We were about to get our bags in the rooms, but then the Raikage held up our bags.

"We were just prepared if you guys deafeated to assassins." Yukari said

Gai and I both smiled. Gai carried all of our bags becaues he insisted that it is training to carried three bags like Lee-sensei did one time. Whichly I think that is stupid and wierd. We wave our goodbyes to Yukari and the Riakage and we promised to visit next time, then we started running. It took the whole night just to get to the Leaf Villiage and when we got there we saw our friends and family waiting for us.

"Awww." everyone said, except for Neji-san who is twiching his eyeborw madly when he saw me carring Kagome in bridel style.

"How. Come. Your. Carrying. Kagome. Bridal style." Neji said

"She was unconscious, becaues Akito knock her out." I explained

"Is'nt Akito the one that bullied you guys when you were four?" Sasuke asked

"Hai, Otou-san." I answered " He's working for someone that is after that are after someone."

"Who?" Naruto asked

"I don't know." I lied

Kagoem woke up and saw herself that I was carring her in bridal style. Her face turned a little bit pink and she tried to hide it. Then I put her down.

"It's nice to see you guys agian." she said with a serious voice

"It's nice to see you again too, Kagome-chan." Hinata said

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS," Lee shouted in everyone's ears " HOW WAS YOUR MISSION!"

"It was find, Lee-sensei." I said

"Hn." Kagome said

"IT WAS AMAZING, OTOU-SENSEI!" Gai shouted into everyone's ears like his father.

"COME ON MY SON LETS RUN 1,000,000 LAPS AROUND THE VILLIAGE ON OUR HANDS!" Lee shouted and then they started running

"OTOU-SENSEI!"

"GAI!"

"OTOU-SENSEI!"

"GAI!"

"OTOU-SENSEI!"

"GAI!"

"OTOU-SENSEI!"

"GAI!"

"OTOU-SENSEI!"

"GAI!"

After the shout of joy disapeared we told everyone what had happen in our mission.

* * *

><p><strong>now review time!<strong>


	10. Chapter 7 Naruto and Neji suspicous

**this time it's the adults you know like the actual main characters of naruto it's during when team 2 are doing their mission**

* * *

><p>Negi POV<p>

After my daughter, Kagome and her team left, everyone went to the Hokage Residence. Everyone was really pissed of why Naruto distruped them from their sleeping and breakfast.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled

Everone was quiet and Naruto sigh

"Now I know why everyone is mad, but it is really important." Naruto said "It's about the seven Jounins that got attack."

"How were they attack, Dobe?" Sasuke asked

"Well everyone and Teme," Naruto explained "After Sakura-chan healed them I talked to them. I talked to them in my office, they said two 16 year old teens attack them, and the teens said that they're after a girl name Kisa who is has the spririt of the tiger in her when she was born and the other kids too. The teens said that they knew that 9 there genins already and they knew that the other 9 are their siblings and their are going to be genins next year. Also they sad that they're going to come during an important exam next year."

"You mean the Chunin Exams." Ino said

"Hai." Naruto said

"Did they gave any discription of the 18 kids." I asked

"Hai." Naruto answered " They gave the Jounin a scroll to describe what the kids are like by their peronality."

Naruto pulled out a scroll and began to read. "Hige (whiskers) is the mark of the rat she is a girl who always annoying, stupid, and never shuts up. She always say to her friends that she'll become Hokage, but she has a good visual with her eyes thanks to her clan. O ushi (bull) is the mark of the ox he is a queit person that always loves to read perverated books like his father. Kisa (either means kitten or tiger) is the mark of the tiger. She is the only one in her group that didn't forget her pain. You'll reconized her from a personality of a father. Kisa is also the daughter of a branch and will follow her father's dream instead of her's. Kisa is in the white eye clan and she is the niece of someone fameus. Bani (bunny) is the mark of the rabbit she is a bug lover. Ryu kiba ( dragon fang) is the mark of the dragon, he is a cousin of the red eye clan with the fameus fireball. Sunaki (Snakey) is the mark of the snake and he is the son of someone fameus in the Leaf villiage and is Hige's older brother. Uma ran ( horse run) is the mark of the horse and she is the niece of a white eye clan leader. Hitsuji (sheep) is the mark of the sheep younger brother of a gang of boar, deer, and butterfly. Gaki (little monkey) is the mark of the monkey. He is a twin and also a cousin of a dog clan. Tori hana ( rooster flower) is the mark of the rooster, she is the yougest daughter of the red eye clan and has an older brother and she is named after a flower like her mother. Koshuo ( dog breath) is the mark of the dog, he is a son of fang. Buta (pig) is the mark of the boar. He is a son of the blond boar. Kaku ( antlers) is the mark of the deer and the daughter of a lazy deer. Konchu (insect) is the mark of the butterfly and he is the son of butterfly. Ashi (paw) is the mark of the lion. He is the older brother of Tori hana and the oldest son of the red eye clan. He is the best friend of Kisa and they known each other for 8 Ashi is a calm person and he never gets angry at all. Kaeru (frog) is the mark of the toad. he is the twin brother Gaki and he has a cousin that is in a dog clan. Suraimu (slime) is the mark of the slug. She is the sister of a green idiot and the daughter of a green spandex idiot. The last one is, Resa (racer) he is the mark of the cheetha. His sister is Suraimu and he is a lot like his idiot green spandex father. Just to tell you leaf shinobis and konichis that the 18 kids already know who they are and they kept that secrct from you for a long time."

"How come those 18 kids resemble our childern?" Sakura asked

"I don't know." Naruto replied " but our children can't be those spirits of the animals."

"How come they put more inforamtion about Kisa than the others?" I asked " How come Kisa is resemblace to Kagome? Kagome dosen't have any pain does she?"

"How can you be sure if Kagome is Kisa?" Tenten asked

"Kagome change her personality the next day after the kids were found." I said

"But that dosen't mean anything." Sasuke said " Nagihiko told me that was Kagome's orginal personality."

Everyone agree, but I knew there was something more than that.

"Arn't the names of the 18 kids are nicknames?" Shikamaru asked

"I think so." Naruto said unsured

"They're nicknames." Sai said " the nicknames resemble the animals that the children assocate with."

"But what are the kids real names then?" Temari asked

"I'm not sure, but we need to warn them somehow." Naruto said

"But the scroll said that they're already genins." Chojo said

"We just need to go though a the list of genins and see if there the ones that the teens describe are them." Naruto said

"We should tell the Elders, so that way they know that the kids are endangered." Kakashi said

"I agree, with you sensei." Naruto said " dose everyone else agrees?"

Everyone agree and they all went back home, except for me. I walked around the villiage and when I pass some people they talked about Kagome and I whichly I think it is very annoying of how people think of of Kagome and I are the same. After the walk I went back home and I went up to the attic. I look around tyring tofind my journal, whichly that I think Naruto stole it, I kept looking around and I found a family picture of me when I was just an infant. I saw my mother holding me and I can see she kind of resemble to Kagome a little, but only the brown hair. I sat down thinking if Kagome is really Kisa. I remember the scroll said that Kisa is in a white eyes clan and she is the oly one in her group that didn't forget her pain.

"Ni-san." said a voice

I looked up and saw Hinata

"Are you still thinking if Kagome-chan is Kisa?" She asked

"Hai." I answered

"Why don't you asked Kagome-chan yourself if she's Kisa?"

I looked at her with horror in my eyes.

"Are you crazy?" I said " We don't talk much to each other anymore. Also she only talks to that damn Uchiha kid."

"The scroll did say that the lion and tiger are best friends right?" Hinata said " Nagihiko-kun is calm and never gets angry, also Nagihiko-kun and Kagome-chan are best friends."

"But that doesn't mean anything." I said " They've only known each other for 8 years."

"Well do you think Kagome has any pain in her?" She asked

I kept quiet on that question. I don't know if Kagome has any pain in her. If Kagome dose have any pain she can talked to Hinata, Naruto ( whos an expert on pain), Tenten, and me. But I still kept on thinking. I always wondered if she heard my coversation with Hinata, Naruto, and Tenten becaues I was just angry and I didn't mean what I said in our converation, but only some of the detail that I meant it. And if Kagome did heard the converation, maybe that's why her personality changes. Hinata left me alone thinking. I went into Kagome's room and saw a book called " The Tale of the Utterly Gusty Shinobi " by Jiraiya-sama who died many years ago and was Naruto's teacher. I guess that Naruto lend the book to her. Kagome always love to read anykind of book and always a deep thinker, but she can be a little mysterious of where she's off training on her own. I still wondered if she still has the tiger strip bithmark on her arm. Then Tadase came in.

"Why are you in Kagome-chan's room, Neji Oji-san?" Tadase asked

"Hn." I replied

"Well, Otou-sama is in his office for some reason, Ka-sama is buying food, Tenten Oba-sama is buying some weopans, and Kushina is hanging out with Nadeshiko." Tadase said " Also they all ate lunch while you were thinking for some reason and our lunch is on the table."

We went out of Kagome's room and ate lunch queitly. I knew that Tadase feels uncomfortable becaues 1. he's scared of me, 2. he knew that I almost killed Hinata at the Chunin Exams many years ago, and 3. he's afriad if I trained with him I might almost killed him like what I did to Hinata.

"Tadase," I began " Do you know any nicknames that Kagome has?"

Tadase went silent for a moment and I knew something was up.

"Hai," He said truthfully " Kagome has two nicknames, but I can only remember 1 nickname."

"What's her nickname that you can remember?" I asked and hoping he say Kisa.

"Tora." Tadase answered " Nagihiko always called Kagome 'Tora' whenever he wants to call her Tora."

"But, Tora means tiger." I said " Why the hell would the Uchiha boy called Kagome 'Tora'?"

"Kagome likes tigers," Tadase said angrly " before Kagome's personality change, her personality was a like a tiger that's why we called her 'Tora'."

I studied Tadase's voice. It was angry and serious as if it was my fault that I change Kagome's personality. He looked at me with his angry eyes and then they turned back into his normal kind eyes. I knew it is rare that Tadase can be angry, but in a few minuts ago his voice sounded very angry as if it was killing someone. Then Tadase went outsaid to tain with his teammates.

**'that's not a good sign.' said my inner**

**'what are you doing here?' I yelled angrly**

**'come on we haven't even seen each other in 12 years.'**

**'go away i'm thinking.'**

**'you know those kids are up to something.'**

**'how can you be sure?'**

**'the way that Tadase acts when you asked him about Kagome's nicknames.'**

**'so his voice was angry.'**

**'but he was angry at you'**

**'and what does that leads to?'**

**' that Kagome and her 17 friends are the ones that have the animal marks on them.'**

**'thats impossible, Kagome has a really strong byakugan like Tadase and Kushina, but they can't be the ones that the two teens are talking about'**

**' how can you be sure?'**

**' well the children don't have any secrects and they don't kept anything from us.'**

**'hmm...'**

**'leave now.'**

**'okay, okay geez.'**

**'finally!'**

After my talk with my inner, I went to the Uchiha Estate. I knock on the door and the door open, it was Sasuke.

"Uchiha." I said

"Hyuga." Sasuke said

We stayed silent for a while, glaring at each other with our Hyuga and Uchiha deadly glare.

"By the way is it ture that my son asked your daughter out on a date?" Sasuke asked curiously

_This is what he's going to asked about a date about his son and my daughter?_ I thought _I would rather beat the crap out of him for saying that stupid question! _

"That dosen't matter right now." I said even though I _really _want to know if it was a date

"Then why are you here then?" Sasuke asked

"Do you think that Kagome and the others are the ones that are in the prochecy of the spirit aniamls?" I asked

"No, why?" Sasuke said

"What about the marks on them." I said " and they gave each other nicknames of the animals of the zodiac and the other animals too."

"Now you mention it..." Sasuke said curiously " that does seem a bit strange to called each other by animal names. But does that mean anything? Or is it just a nickname?"

I thought of that for a while a wondered if Kagome and her friends are in dangered or someone else is.

"I'll see you later Sasuke." I said and ran off.

I ran around the village to look for Lee even though he can be an idiot (a real idiot) he is my daughters sensei and sensei's always keep tabs about their students. I went to the training grounds and found Lee and Gai-sensei training together as always.

"Lee," I said " What kind of test of teamwork did you give to your students?"

"The bell test. Why?" Lee said

"Did Kagome use any jutsu on you?" I asked

"Hai." Lee answered " and I remember it clearly. The first on was called 'Wood Release: Tiger Woven Bamboo no jutsu' and the last one is called 'Lighting Tiger Strike'. Why did you asked?"

"Nothing, just wondering." I lied

"How's your youthful daughter, Neji?" Gai-sensei asked

"Kagome's fine, she's on a missison right now." I answered and looked at the sky " I better get going it's almost time for dinner."

I said my goodbyes to Gai-sensei and Lee. Now I need to talk to Naruto about the marks of the aniamls. I came home and everyone was already eating.

"Where were you?" Tenten said

"I was just talking to Sasuke." I lied even though that was part of the truth.

I sat down and began to eat. After everyone was finsihed I forced Naruto to come with me outside and walked around the Hyuga Esate. We went outside and walked for some several minutes.

"What do you want to talked about, Neji?" Naruto asked

"The animal marks." I answered " Tell me what you know about it. Tell me every detail."

"The animal marks," Naruto explained " are the marks of each zodiac animal and the slug, toad, lion, deer, butterfly, and cheetha are the friends of the animals that people think it is a rumor. When the hidden villiages were made and the 18 animals create a mark and thought they failed making it. The mark was supposed to be in 18 humans that has the personalities of the 18 animals. The mark shows the animal's personalties and other persoalities that the 18 animals don't have. It is said that the 18 humans will be born in powerful clans of the leaf and will save the Leaf Village by the 18 animal's enemies. Also the it is said that the 18 kids will one day find 18 baby animals that they can summon them and they can do senjutsu so that way they can do Sage Mode."

"Who are the animal's enemies?" I asked

"Thier enemies are the spiders, cats, and hawks." Naruto answered " these three animals also create a mark and it is said that the mark of the spider and cat will be place in two teenagers and the hawk mark will be in to three teenagers and can summon those animals. Also it is said that the enemies can't do Sage Mode, but the 18 kids can."

"So people thought it was a rumor and the animals thought they failed by making the marks?" I said

"Hai." Naruto said " I've contact the Elders and they said that they'll find out who the 18 kids are. They've said that they sense their presences six years ago and thought that it was just someone else teasing them or a prank."

"Six years ago?" I said " but thats when Kagome and the kids went missing."

"Excatly." Naruto said " but I think that it has to do something about their dissapearence or maybe not, but their dissapearence is still a mystery."

"Yeah." I said

We went back to our house and everyone was asleep Naruto went to sleep and for me I tood up all night thinking and trying to know. What really happened six years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2 <strong>

Hinata POV

When I woke up, I saw Naruto-kun and Ni-san sitting at the table sleeping. And on that table was the scroll that Naruto-kun read to us about the animal marks. I knew that they're suspicious about Kagome and the others thinking that Kagome is Kisa. I have to do something before they found out their secret, but I need to wait until Kagome, Nagihiko, and Gai comes back from their mission so that way we can discuse about how are we going to keep this going before their enemy arrives next year at the Chunin Exams. I made breakfast, and then Kushina and Nadeshiko came down to the kitchen making ramen.

"Kushina-chan." I said " You need to eat more heathly food than ramen."

"But, Ka-san!" Kushina whined and Naruto-kun and Ni-san woke up " I can't help it! I love ramen!"

Then Kushina and Nadeshiko saw the papers and the scroll. Tadase came to the kitchen and Kushina came right up to him and whisper something to his ear and I knew what they are talking about. Tadase's eyes grew wide and he grab a piece of toast. He ran to the door and shouted "I'm going to Inuyasha's place I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"What's with him?" Naruto-kun asked Kushina and Nadeshiko

"Nothing, just training that's all." the wo girls said quickly

There was silents for the moment. Naruto-kun and Ni-san looked at their paper work of the animal marks. I looked at Kushina and Nadeshiko and they were whispering really quietly so Naruto-kun and Ni-san won't hear them.

"Naruto-kun do you have any S-rank missions?" I asked suddenly

"Hmm, let me see." Naruto-kun answered

He looked though the papers of every missions that goes around anywhere in the village or somewhere else.

"We just need to kind the 18 kids with the animal marks, that's all." Naruto-kun said " Besides they live in the Leaf Villiage and I'm looking though of all of the names of each genin to see if they're the ones that we're looking for."

"What are you two girls whispering about?" Ni-san asked

The two girls froze for ten minutes with panic in there eyes.

"Alright you got us." Kushina said " We're talking about boys."

Naruto-kun's eyebrow twiched and tryed to worked on the names of the genins, but then he shouted " Stop talking about boys or else no ramen!"

"Okay, okay fine, Otou-sama." Kushina said

I can't believe that Kushina made up that lied and Naruto-kun fell for it. I must say that even though Kushina has her father's personality, but at least she has a way to keep the secret cover from him. I sigh in realive and continue to cook breakfast. I put the food on the table and everyone else came to breakfast, except for Tadase who left several minutes ago to tell the others and I must say the Naruto is easy to trick, but I'm not sure about Ni-san.

"What's that scroll for, Naruto-san?" Nadeshiko asked

"Well, Nadeshiko-chan," Naruto-kun replied " this scroll is was from these two teenagers that are after the 18 mark animal kids. So Neji and I are finding the 18 kids in the genin book."

"Kushina!" Nadeshiko shouted to Kushina and saw her eating ramen. " come on were going to Rima's place NOW!"

Kushina goaned and before the two girl went out of the house Kushina-chan shouted " We'll be back as soon as we can!"

After they left there was silents.

"What's there problem?" Naruto-kun asked me

"I-I d-don't k-know." I studdered

Naruto-kun and Ni-san got up and left the house to do there search. I need to act fast and somehow warn Kagome, Nagihiko and Gai that they're going to exposed.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Tenten asked

"H-Hai." I studdered

I went to my room, pulled out a scroll and wrote down a note. Then I use the Transporation Jutsu and then ina puff of smoke the scroll disapeared. I hope that the elder Masters got my note about the teens and the kids. I hope they know what to do. All day I worry about the kids and see if Naruto-kun and Ni-san dosen't know what the nots means and I knew that they are suspious of the kids and their disapearence six years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3<strong>

Naruto POV

After I had ramen for breakfast, I got a note from the raikage that Team 2 made it to the Lighting Country and they have to stay a few days to prtect his niece becaues someone is after her. I wrote a letter back to the Raikage saying that after they defeat the assassins they can go home whichly I think that they cen get the assassins in a couple of days. I looked through the list of genins again (looked in there about 3 times) and I still can't kind out who the 18 kids are even the genius Neji can't even find the 18 kids. I sigh and then another letter came in from the Riakage. The letter said that five assassins kidnap Kagome becaues she disguise herslef as Yukari and Kagome found out that these were the ninjas that attack them the day that they were asign on the mission and Kagome memorized their chakra flow and found out that they were going to kidnap Yukari, but instead they kidnap Kagome becaues of her disguise. After I told Neji about Kagome he literally punched me in the face. I ran and he chased after me angrly

"Don't worry!" I shouted as I ran " Kagome can take care of herself besides Nagihiko and Bushy-Brows Jr will save her!"

"That's what I'm worry about you idiot!" Neji said

I ran all round the villiage hiding from Neji even though he wants to kill me now. _Where is Tenten when you need her! _I thought and then I remember that she's busy helping Hinata cleaning the attic today becaues I kept on forgetting to clean it. I'm the Hokage what do you expect. Even though I'm forgetfull sometimes, but at least I have a villiage to run and that's a bigger chore. I use the Transportaion Jutsu and popped into my office. I can now rest for a while before Neji finds me. I looked at the time and I can't believe I ran all afternoon. Then a bird meesanger came. The letter was from the Raikage and he said the Kagome has been rescued and the kids will be coming back in the morning. Then the door broke in half and there was Neji with an angry look in his face.

"Kagome's safe," I shouted for my life and holding the scroll that just came " Look!"

Neji read the letter that just came. The angry look in his face disapeared.

"Well at least they're coming home tommorow." Neji said

"Yeah and please don't kill me again." I said

"Hn." Neji said and I knew that means maybe or maybe not.

After that we went home. Hinata asked us why was Neji chasing me and Tenten was about to throw her wepans at us ( whichly if you don't get her mad you don't get her rath). We quickly explained what happen and they both forgave us. Tadase, Kushina, and Nadeshiko came back with a worry look in their faces.

"Hey kids what's wrong?" Tenten asked

"Nothing," Tadase said " We are just worry that if Kagome, Nagihiko, and Gai are okay. That all."

"Don't worry there okay." Neji said

After we explained the three kids about what happen to Kagome and the others, their faces were relax a little and we all began to eat dinner. After that we all went to bed to get ready to see Kagome, Nagihiko, and Gai in the first thing in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4<strong>

Tenten POV

We all wake up early in the to get ready to see Team 2. I couldn't wait to see my daughter it was only four days and Neji reacted like it was a year and he still doesn't trust Nagihiko even though Kagome and Nagihiko were best friends since they were four. We walked to the main gate and everyone was here. We all waited for a few minutes and then we saw Gai running (of course) and we saw Nagihiko carrying Kagome bridal style.

"Awww!" Everyone said except for Neji who's eyebrow was twiching madly as if he really want to killed Nagihiko right now.

"How. Come. Your. Carrying. Kagome. Bridal style." Neji said

"She was unconscious, becaues Akito knock her out." Nagihiko explained

"Is'nt Akito the one that bullied you guys when you were four?" Sasuke asked

"Hai, Otou-san." Nagihiko answered " He's working for someone that is after that are after someone."

"Who?" Naruto asked

"I don't know." Nagihiko said

Kagoem woke up and saw herself that Nagihiko was carring her in bridal style. Her face turned a little bit pink and she tried to hide it. Then Nagihiko put her down.

"It's nice to see you guys agian." she said with a serious voice

"It's nice to see you again too, Kagome-chan." Hinata said

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS," Lee shouted in everyone's ears " HOW WAS YOUR MISSION!"

"It was find, Lee-sensei." Nagihiko said

"Hn." Kagome said

"IT WAS AMAZING, OTOU-SENSEI!" Gai shouted into everyone's ears like his father.

"COME ON MY SON LETS RUN 1,000,000 LAPS AROUND THE VILLIAGE ON OUR HANDS!" Lee shouted and then they started running

"OTOU-SENSEI!"

"GAI!"

"OTOU-SENSEI!"

"GAI!"

"OTOU-SENSEI!"

"GAI!"

"OTOU-SENSEI!"

"GAI!"

"OTOU-SENSEI!"

"GAI!"

Then the shout of joy disapaered and everyone was happy, but Kagome kept on her serious and emotionless face like Neji is doing right now. Kagome and Nagihiko told us everthing that had happen to them in their mission and everyone was excited to here.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think of this chapter? Do you like it? Make sure you readers put reviews i can't wait to here wat you guys put! Next chapter is called Team 3's C-rank mission it is when after Team 2 did their mission.<strong>

**Ja ne, jikai! :)**

**P.S that means see you next time!**


	11. author's Notes time

**Author's notes**

**Yo, Readers! hows the two new chapters. Do you like it? Well the next chapter is about team 3's mission and just to tell you, you get to see two old charcters and two new ones, and also the two old charatcers live in a hidden villiage of course, but one of them used to have a tail beast and the other 1 was his student and only student.**

**Make sure you guys review plz I really want to see you reviews and try to guess who is the mystery characters.**

**Ja ne! **:)


	12. Chapter 8 Team 3 Crank mission

Shikasuki POV

After the few days of Team 2's mission, Kagome told all of us what happen (Kagome told her friends secretly and Hinata was the look out incase if anyone heard them becaues Hinata knows their secret.) when she saw Akito and what he told them, then after our talk we are having a mission of our own. My tammates and father went to the Hokage Residence and we were ready to do our mission, I hope it's not a D-rank misson again, becaues during Team 2's mission we have to do a lot of D-rank missions,whicjly it was troublesome. We went into Naruto's office and he was eating his ramen as usual. He really should lay off the ramen and eat more healthy food than ramen all the time.

"So Naruto, what's our mission?" Otou-san asked

"You guys have a C-rank mission," Naruto answered " You guys have to deliver ramen to the Hidden Sand Villiage to the Kazekage and his family."

Finally a C-rank mission, but if we are delivering ramen to my uncle and cousins ( Gaara and his family are Shikasuki's relatives) that means I finally get to see Akane and Kiyoshi ( Gaara's twin children) again even though we hadn't seen each other for a year and they're the same age with us. Akane is the youngest twin of Gaara Oji-sama. She has brick red hair like Gaara Oji-sama and dark eyes like Matsuri Oba-sama and Gaara Oji-sama always looks after her whenever she goes and never leaves her sight even when they trained together. Kiyoshi is the oldest of the twin he has brown hair and and light green eyes Gaara Oji-sama always train with him.

"Why do we need to bring ramen to Gaara?" Otou-san asked again

"Well," Naruto said and began to chuckle a little and it sounded a little bit nervus " I told him that Irachu's ramen has a super great delicious ramen and I promise Gaara that I will deliver it to him and his family."

Otou-san and I shook our heads and muttered "Troublesome."

"And Shikamaru," Naruto said " Don't forget to tell Gaara, Matsuri, and Kankuro about the meeting that we have while Team 2 was in their mission."

"I know you troublesome pest." Otou-san said

When Team 2 was on their mission Otou-san and Ka-san went a meeting and they never told me what was important and i'll find out eventually. We got the ramen from Irachu's and began to leave the village. The sand villiage is only three days away and we make sure that Chojo dosen't eat the ramen or else we have to go back to the villiage and get more ramen again, so we packed many kids of food for Chojo to eat. We walked for four hours and we stop to rest of a while.

"Shikasuki." Inomaru whisper to me so Otou-san won't hear "Do you think that "they" are after us during this mission?"

"No, I don't think so." I whiper back to him " Besides why would "they" want the ramen anyway?"

"But what if 'they' want to get us and to see if we've grown stronger than 'them'?" Chojo asked us in a whispering voice

"There is a possible way," I amitted " but that doesn't mean that they'll come after us becaues of ramen that is being deliver to my uncle."

"Yeah your right." Inomaru said

After out break we were on the rode again even though our break was five minutes becaues Otou-san just wants to get the mission done.

"We'll walk over night," Otou-san said " that way if anyone of you wans to go to sleep you guys are I will carry each other. Understood?"

"Hai." We said

We all walk in silents and after that we ate lunch. Then afte a few hours late three assassins came in right infront of us. _Seriously! _I thought _why would anyone want ramen?_.

"Who are you and what to you want?" Otou-san asked

"Tsubasa." said the first ninja

"Fujitaka." said the second ninja

"Akito." said the last ninja " we just want the 18 animal mark kids that's all and now hand them over so we can give them to our masters."

"I don't know where they are," Otou-san said truthfully " Also I don't know who they are and what they look like."

Inomaru, Chojo, and I exchange looks and knew what Akito was talking about. We knew that those were the boys that almost beat up Kagome and Nagihiko since they were four, also Akito is the one who knock out Kagome during their mission.

"Find then." Akito said "suit yourself." and he charge at us.

Shikamaru-sensei POV

Man this is troublesome! I remember Nagihiko telling us that Akito ia working for someone who is hunting someone down for some troublesome reason. Aktio and his team charged at us, I use my Shadow Imaitation Technique on Akito, but he doged it, so I only caught Tsubasa while Fujitaka followed Akito. I looked at my students and saw that Shikasuki uses a different kind of the Shadow Imaitation Technique, she use the hand seals of rat, hare, and bird. Now Skikasuki's shadow was in a shape of a deer and the shadow deer strample Fujitaka and he laid there unconscious. I was amazed and I never seen that kind of jutsu before, maybe it's a secret Nara Clan jutsu or something. I looked over to Inomaru and he was useing a different type of Mind Technique. He did a hand seal of a boar.

"Boar Mind Rampage no Jutsu!" Inomaru shouted

Then Tsubasa started to scream and trying to hold his head in pain. I release the Shadow Technique, now Tsubasa in on the ground screaming and holding his head in pain.

"Tsubasa, are you alright." Akito asked in a voice as if he doesn't care.

"N-N-NO!." Tsubasa answered studdering in pain. " That little piece of shit just made my mind into a rampage!"

I look over to Chojo and saw a hand seal of a bird that Chojo is consentrating on. Then out of nowhere a rotating blue ball came out of nowhere.

"Rasengan!" said a familiar Naruto-like voice, but the voice was a female and the Rasengan shot at Akito at his chest and he spit out blood out of his mouth. Somehow Akito was still breathing, I looked over to the person who shot the Rasengan and the person who was waering a sleevless green jumpsuit shirt, blue pants, and blue and white arm warmers. The person is Kushina.

"What are you doing here, Kushina?" I asked

"Well," Kushina explained " I was about to eat ramen for lunch and you guys left your mission scroll. Before I went to get you guys I left a note to Otou-sama and Ka-sama so that way they know where I'am and I put on the note that I'll be back after the missin is over."

I rubbed my neck and remember that when we got the ramen I accidently left the mission scroll on the counter on accident, but I was too lazy to not want to remember of what I had forget. Now I have to owe Kushina something and now she has to come with us. I looked over at Chojo and saw a smile on his face and I knew that he had the jutsu ready.

"Over Size Archer Butterfly!" Chojo shouted

Then his whole hands grew big and a giant bow and arrow apeared. The arrow was attched to Akito, Tsubasa, and Fujitaka. Chojo grabbed the bow and arrow and was ready to aim. After for a few seconds on consentrating on the aim of the distance, Chojo shot the arrow and the arrow felw along with Akito, Fukitaka, and Tsubasa.

"Well, that was troublesome," I said and turned to my student and Kushina. " now lets get going. Also, Kushina we'll be walking all night so that way we can to the Sand Villiage faster. Is that alright with you?"

"Hai!" Kushina said " I really want to see Akane and Kiyoshi again anyway. Also I want to meet Gaara."

We walked agian in silents, but Kushina sometimes compain a little, but at least she was prepare to bring her ninja tools, clothes, and everything else that we might camp out. Also it is sometimes a good thing that Kushina has 90% of Naruto's troublesome stupidity and the rest she has Hinata's smarts for beging prepare and some other smart personality trait. Kushina can be smart like Hinata, but she doesn't show it, she's too much and I mean really to much like Naruto, but Kushina's ninjutsu was inherited by Naruto and she can Chakra Chains that she inherited from her grandmother, Kushina Uzumaki and since Naruto knows how to do the Chakra Chains he taught Kushina how to do the Chakra Chains (whichly it became usefull) and when to use it.

Chojo POV

After of our really long afternoon walk we at dinner rest for ten minutes and began walking soon it was night time. Shikasuki, Inomaru, Kushina, and I took turnes carrying each other and even Shikamaru-sensei help out too. Shikasuki went to sleep first becaues she was too, lazy to keep on walking and Skikamaru-sensei carryed her becaues he doesn't want Inomaru and I to carried her for some reason. While Shikamaru-sensei carried Shikasuki Inomaru carried Kushina and she fell into a really too deep sleep, so now we all have to take turnes carring Kushina. We kept taking turns until the sun rises, then we ate breakfast.

"How long to we need to the Sand Villiage, Shikamaru-sensei?" I asked

"Just one more day." Shikamaru-sensei replied " But for now we to eat and rest for an hour or two."

After breakfast we rest and Shikamaru-sensei took a nap becaues he stood up all night carrying all of us. Kushina, Shikasuki, Inomaru, and I gathered around really quietly so that way if Shikamaru-sensei is evesdropping in our conversation.

"Shikasuki," I whispered " Do you think that Kyo and Kyoko are after us?" I knew I have to say their name, but we can't keep on calling them 'Them' and 'They'.

"I think so." Shikasuki answered whisperly

"Don't think so." Kushina said

"What do you mean, Kushina?" Inomaru asked

"Before I left," Kushina explained " Kagome told me to be careful and Akito might attack Team 3 or me becaues if they want to see how strong we are so that way they can gathered information about our attacks and tell Kyo and Kyoko about or they want to ficnished us off and gain power or they want us to reviled our secret somehow."

Shikasuki smiled and said "Well that's a good thing that Kagome told you just incase before you left."

"Yeah." Kushina sigh in relived " Also Kagome did look a little bit wory. No, she didn't show any emotion in her face, but she showed emotion to eyes though."

"Kuso (means dammit or shit)," Shikasuki said "Well I think, Kushina that your uncle will one day regert this."

"Yeah," Inomaru said " He should regret it. Besides Neji-sensei can be a bastard sometimes"

"I agree." I said " He can be a jackass too."

After we had our talk Shikamaru-sensei woke up.

"All right you troublesomes," Shikamaru-senisei said " We already have a two hour break now lesta get goind were almost to the dessert."

Then we all started walking.

Inomaru POV

After for a mile we made it to the desert. We walked on the hand and also it's a good thing that we have plenty of water with us. We walked for a while and then a sand storm hit the desert. We hid in a cave and wait until the storm is gone.

"What do we do now, Shikamaru-sensei?" I asked

"I don't know, but it is a good time to have some lunch." Shikamaru-sensei asnwered

We ate lunch and then Shikamru-sensei sleep again. I gotta say he can be lazy sometimes mostly he is lazy 24/7.

"Hey," I began to whisper quietly " what do you guys think Kagome is doing right now?"

"I don't know, but," Kushina replied " She's been having nightmares all of the sudden after her mission and everyone is worryed about her even Neji Oji-sama is on to her."

"What kind of nightmares dose Kagome has?" Shikasuki asked with a worry voice

"She has nightmares about Kyo and Kyoko putting the curse mark on her." Kushina explained to them

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Everyone was sleeping peasefully at the Hyuga Compund. Kushina and her father Naruto were gettinga midnight snack of ramen and began to fight over it becaues it was the last one and they were acting like little kids in a tug a war fight._

_"Give my the ramen, Otou-sama!" Kushina yelled whisperly_

_"No, give it to me!" Naruto yelled back whiperly_

_"It's my ramen!" Kushina said_

_"No, It's mine!" Naruto said_

_They kept fighting over ramen until.._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

_Kushina and Naruto pause and drop the ramen. They knew that scream was Kagome's they raced up to her room and found Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Tadase. at the front door of her room. They saw Kagome with and emotionless face, sweating, gasping for breath, a worry look in her eyes, and touching her forehead. Kagome looked has if she was about to cry even though she hadn't cry for six years._

_"Kagome-chan are you alright?" Hinata asked with a worry look in her face._

_"I'm not sure." Kagome answered "But it was a dream that's all."_

_"What happen in the dream?" Neji asked woundering if his daughter is alright_

_"I'm not telling you." Kagome said emotionlessly to her father as if she was angry at him._

_Neji's eyes widen with anger and he went back to bed._

_"I'll take care of Kagome-chan, Tenten." Hinata said " You'll go and talk to Ni-san."_

_"Hai." Tenten said and left_

_Naruto went back to bed becaues he didn't feel like having ramen even Kushina felt the same way. Naruto left to go to bed and Hinata, Tadase, and Kushina stayed behind. Hinata closed the door and use a jutsu that no one will eavesdrop on them._

_"Kagome what happen in the dream?" Tadase asked_

_"I-In t-the d-dream, i-it w-was a-a n-nightmare a-and i-it l-looked s-so r-real." Kagome explained the details to them and her voice clamed a little bit down " In the dream I say Kyo and Kyoko. We were all in the Chunin Exams and I showed emotion and started crying and then charged at them. Kyoko grabbed my hair and use a jutsu that showed everyone what had happen on of how everything started to the begining and to "That Day" and then Kyo use a jutsu and he hit the jutsu at my forehead. I screamed and I took off my hitai ate and Kyo threw me a mirror and he smirked at me. I looked into my reflection and saw the cures mark on my forehead. Then I started screaming and crying."_

_"Don't worry Kagome Ne-san." Kushina said " It was just a dream and besides how can that dream happened in real life."_

_"Kushina-chan it right, Kagome-chan." Hinata said " You need some sleep now."_

_"Can we just called the Elder Masters just in case?" Tadase asked " I mean this could mean something. Right?"_

_"Maybe," Hinata replied " I'll send them a note tommorow morning, when everyone is busy. Now get to sleep kids."_

_"Hai." said the three kids and then everyone went to sleep._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Kuahina POV<p>

After I told them what happen everyone was know worryed for Kagome. I don't blame them becaues this has been happening for three days and Kagome is having the same dream over and over again. After the sand storm was gone Shikamaru-sensei woke up from his slumber.

"Now since were almost here," Shikamru-sensei said " This time we'll be running. Is that clear?"

"Hai," said we all said

Then we started to run to the Sand Villiage. It took thirty minutes to get to the villiage. Then we saw the main gates of the Sand Villiage, then we saw two shinobi ninjas gaurding the gates.

"You must guys must be from the Leaf Villiage." said a shinobi ninja of the sand

"Yes we are." Shikamaru-sensei said " We got the ramen for the Kazekage."

"Good," said the other shinobi guard " It mostly takes three days to get to the Sand Villiage, but you guys got here in two days."

"Yeah." Shikamru-sensei said and then they lets us in the villiage.

The two guards were called Daichi and Kiseki. They led us to the Kazekage's house and then they left to guard the gates. Shikasuki knock on the door and the door open and there was a woman who had brown and and black eyes. The woman smiled at Shikasuki and Shikamaru-sensei.

"Shikasuki, Shikamaru, " said the women " It's good to see you guys again. But where's Temari-sama?"

"She has to stay home," Shikasuki explained before Shikamaru-sensei exlained to the woman " We have to go to a mission to bring ramen to Gaara Oji-sama, Matsuri Oba-sama. And these are my teammates the one with the black eyes and baby blue eyes is Inomaru and the one with brown hair and purple eyes is Chojo, and the girl with dark blue hair and blue eyes is Uzumaki Kushina."

Thw woman who is called Matsuri smiled and said "Please come in, Akane and Kiyoshi will be glad that your here."

We went into the house and saw two kids one boy and one girl. The boy has brwon hair and green eyes, and the girl has brick red hair and black eyes. Shikasuki ran into the two the two kids and gave them and a welcome hug.

"It's nice to see you again, Shikasuki!" said the girl and she turned to Shikamaru-sensei " It's also nice to see you too, Shikamaru Oji-sama!"

Skiamaru-sensei gave them a little smiled and went to talk to Matsuri.

"Hey, Shikasuki," Is that your teammates?" the boy asked

"Hai." Shikasuki " Inomaru and Chojo are my teammates, but Kushina is not she just came here becaues of two things. 1. Otou-san accidently left the mission scroll at Iruachu's. 2 she wants to meet Gaara Oji-sama."

"Skikasuki," Chojo said " will you introduce to your friends?"

"Oh, hai," Shikasuki said " These are my twin cousins that I told you about. The one with brick hair is Akane and the one with brown hair is Kiyoshi."

"So you the son and daughter of Gaara?" I asked

"Hai.'' said the two twins

"All right." I yelled " DATTEBAYO!"

"Naruto?" said a voice

There I saw a man with brick red hair like Akane and he has green eyes like Kiyoshi and he carries a san gourd. He looked at me and said " Your not Naruto. I thought I hread him saw dattebayo."

"I said dattebayo." I said " It's my catch phrase. I inherited from my father and grandmother."

"Who are you then?" the man asked

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina," I said proudly " DATTEBAYO!"

"So your Kushina." the man said " Naruto told me all about you of how your personality is like him."

"Actually I only have 90% of Otou-sama's personality." I said " The 10% of my personality is my Ka-sama. By the way who are you?"

"Gaara of the desert." said the man

I smiled happily.

"I always want to meet you, but Otou-sama said that he couldn't take me to the Sand Villiage." I said

"Well today is your lucky day." he said smiling and turned to Shikasuki " It's nice to see you agian Shikasuki and I see that your got the ramen that Naruto told me about. Also were is your father, I heard that he is your Jounin teacher. Where is he?"

"It's nice to see you again too, Gaara Oji-sama." Shikasuki said " Otou-san is talking to Matsuri Oba-sama."

Gaara patted Shikasuki and went to find Sikamaru-sensei.

Gaara POV

I went into the kitchen and saw Matsuri and Shikamaru.

"Finally Garra it took time that you got here." Shikamaru said " But where's Kankuro?"

"He'll be coming soon in some serveral minutes." I answered " Why?"

"You'll know soon when everyone is here." Shikamaru said seriously

I knew that when Shikamaru gets serious that it is something important.

"Naruto send me a scroll that your coming here to deliver ramen to me," I said " also he said that you have to tell me something important. Am I right?"

"Hai." Shikamaru said

"Okay," I said we can talk about it after dinner when everyone is assleep, so that way our childern won't hear anything of our conversation."

We wher silent for a few minutes and then Kankuro came in the house with his son Michio. Michio saw his cousin Shikasuki and gave her a welcome hug and she introduce to her friends. After that Shikasuki greeted Kankuro and then Kankuro went to the kitchen.

"Hey Gaara, Matsuri." Kankuro said and he turned to Shikamaru " What are you doing here Shikamru?"

"Naruto send us a mission to delived ramen to Garra." Shikamaru said " Also I need to tell you, Gaara, and Matsuri something important after dinner. Is that alright?"

"Hai." he said

After we had our little conversation, we watch the genins.

"Hey, Akane," Kushina said " who's your teammates?"

"My brother and Michio." she answered

"Wow, a family genin group." Kushina said amazenly

"Are you a rookie, Kushina?" Kiyoshi asked

"Hai," Kushina said

"Then how come you're on a mission?" Michio asked

"Well," Kushina explianed " Shikamaru-sensei forgot the mission at Irachu's and I left a note for my parent to know where I am and I ran to Shaikamaru-sensei as fast as can and saw that they were attcked by assassins and I help them by fighting with them. After that they let me join on the mission."

"Wow a rookie never went on a mission before." Akane said

After the kids have their conversation, we ate dinner. The ramen was really good. I can see why Naruto really wants me to try it even though I refused many times (1,000,000,000 times). After that the kids went into Akane's room to talk about jutsus.

"Okay now lets start," I said " What dose Naruto want to tell us?"

"It's a secret and don't tell anyone." Shikamaru warned

"Okay we won't tell anyone," Kankuro said " now tell us!"

"Alright you trublesome." Shikamru said " Seven of our Jounin got attack by two tennage ninjas and the two teenagers want to mark animal kids of the zodiac. We don't know who are the two teenagers, but we know their parthners Akito, Tsubasa, and Fujitaka. Their masters want the 18 animal mark kids and killed them and use their power to rule the ninja world, but the problem is that we don't know who are the 18 mark animal kids and we only know that they live in the Leaf Villiage. But 12 kids have the zodiac animal marks and the 6 kids have the lion, cheetha, toad, slug, deer, and butterly marks are part of the zodiac for some reason."

"I see," I said " I heard a rumor that the lion, cheetha, toad, slug, deer, and butterly are the guardians, protectors, and friends of the zodiac animals. I can see why Naruto wants us to know in case if we kind any clues."

"Yeah," Shikamru said " that's what Naruto wants and just in case if the animal kids shows up report them to Naruto immeditaly."

"How can we know what the 18 kids look like?" Matsuri asked

Shikamaru handed us a scroll, we read it and looked at him.

"How can we be sure if those kids are in the Sand Villiage?" I asked " Besides, thses 18 kids resemblen to your guy's kids."

"Naruto and Neji are working on that part and trying to find the answer of their disapearence six years ago." Shikamaru replied

"Okay, we'll fin out if anything gose on about any mark animal kids." I said

After we had our secret conversation we heard a window broke from up stairs.

Shikasuki POV

We went up stairs to Akane's room and talk about jutsus ( no there not talking about jutsus).

"Shikasuki, how's your deer jutsu coming along?" Akane asked

Inomaru, Chojo, and Kushina looked at me with horor, and wondering why my cousins know about our secret.

"It's alright guys," I said " Akane, Kiyoshi, and Michio know about our secret and they kept that secret for six years and the deer jutsus are going well, Akane. Arigoto, for you consern. Aslo guys they know everthing and every detail about our secret."

"Oh good." Inomaru said in relived voice

"Well that's good that they kept our secret for six years ago." Chojo said

"I can't beileve it that they still kept our sercet until they told us that you told them." Kushina said " By the way, how did you cousins found out?"

"They saw the mark on my shoulder and want and explaination about my disapearence." I explained " I told them about our secert and they swore not to tell anyone becaues they heard stories of it and my cousins said that they will keep our sercret until the secret it out when we tell our parents."

"Wow," Kushina said " Your cousins are loyal to you."

"Arigoto," Akane said " we will do anything for Shikasuki even keeping a secret for a long time. Besides our parents are talking about it right now."

"NANI?" we said all of the sudden

"I'm using my Third Eye to evesdrop on them." Akane said " And they are talking about you guys and Naruto and whoever Neji is are trying to find out about you guys."

"Kuso." Kushina said " What do we do now?"

"you guys just need to stay low and quiet." Kiyoshi said

"Yeah your right, we just need to stay low and quiet as long as we can." Kushina said agreeing with Kiyoshi

Inomaru, Chojo, and I look at Kushina. We never saw Kushina agreeing with anyone except for Kagome, Naruto (not all the time, but sometimes), Hinata, and Nadeshiko. Then we have one thought in our heads. Kushina likes Kiyoshi.

"Dono (what)?" Kushina asked

"Nevermind." the three of us said

Then all of the sudden Akane's window broke and Akito, Tsubasa, and Fujitaka came in.

"This isn't good." I said

Inomaru POV

Aktio, Tsubasa, and Fujitaka came in Akan's room from her window.

"This isn't good." Shikasuki said

I agree with her. I knew that they come to get the 18 mark animal kids and they are that dumb enough to not know it is Kuahina, Shikasuki, Chojo, me, and the rest of our 14 friends.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Where are the 18 mark animal kids?" Akito asked

"We don't know." the six of us answered

"Hmm.. that's not going to help." Tsubasa said

We got our kunais ready and then Gaara-sama, Matsuri-sama, Kankuro-sama, and Shikamru-sensei came into the room.

"Well you guys again." Shikamru-sensei said " Gaara this is the guys that attack us yesterday."

"I think we should lets the kds handle this situation." Gaara said

"Gaara are you nuts!" Kankuro said "They'll be killed!"

"Akane, Kiyoshi, Michio, Shikasuki, Inomaru, Chojo, Kushina," Gaara said "I'm going to give a B-rank mission to defeat these guys, so that way they won't captured the 18 animal mark kids, even though we don't know where they are."

"Hai," We said and began to charge at Akito and his gang

Sand apeared out of nowhere and the sand shot Akito, Tsubasa, and Fujitaka out of Akane's room from another window. I look and saw that Akane was the one who is controlling the sand the sand came from her sand gourd. I knew that she can controlled the sand like her father. We went out of the broken window and the gang was still standing. Akane use a hand seals of monkey, hare, bird, and tiger.

"Firey Sand Bomb!" Akane shouted

Then a firey sand ball shot out of the sand and hit Akito, Tsubasa, and Fujitaka and it exploded at them and then dust apeared everywhere. After the dust was gone only Tsubasa was hit by the sand bombs and he was unconscious.

"You, bakas," Akito shouted at us "Look what you done to my comrade now!"

Akito and Fujitaka charge at us again and Kushina ran at them. Kushina did a hand seal of rat, bird, monkey, hare, ox, and tiger.

"Summoning:Binding Rat Tail!" Kushina shouted

Then out of her right arm warmer was a rat's tail ans it was about to catpured Akito, but Akito doged it and then the tail was headed to Fujitaka and the tail binded him until be beame unconscious.

"You baka rat!" Akito shouted

Kushina charged at Akito with her Rasengan, but Akito once agian doged it and out of his sleeve came out a hawk's claw and stared to bind Kushina. Kushina screamed in pain.

"I'm not going to give up, I'm not going back on my word ." Kushina said " Sore ga nin no hōhōda (that's the way of the ninja!)!"

Then I remember that Naruto-sama said the same thing when he told us his stroy of how he met our parents and how the fourth shinobi war came. Kushina _is _a lot like Naruto-sama. The hawk talon bind harder and Kushina tries not to pass out, but then Kushina couldn't take on the binding of the hawk talon and then she pass out Then sand shuriken came and attack the hawk talon. I turned and saw that Kiyoshi can controlled the sand too. The hawk talon let go of Kushina and then Kushina was about to fall, but then Kiyoshi caught Kushina by his sand and the sand carried Kushina to Kiyoshi. The sand went into Kiyoshi's sand gourd and now Kiyoshi is carring Kushina in bridle style. Then Shikasuki use a hand seal of rat, dragon, boar, tiger, and hare.

"Shadow Deer Fire Rampage!" Shikasuki shouted

Then a shadow deer cover in fire at Akito, he doged it, but the firey deer still kept running. Then Chojo use a hand seal of bird, boar, dragon, and hare.

"Butterly String Shot!" Chojo shouted

Then a silky butterly string shot at Akito and now he's stuck and can't move. Then I use a hand seal of a boar.

"Boar Mind Rampage no Jutsu!" I shouted

Then Aktio screamed in pain and touching his head in pain. Then another sand apeared and I turned around and saw that Gaar-sama was controlling the sand.

"I can take care of this kids." He said

The sand swallowed Akito, Tsubasa, and Fujitaka. Then the sand shot them out of the Sand Villiage. Kushina regain conscious and she saw Kiyoshi carring her. Kushina blush and trying to hide her red face. Kiyoshi smiled and he put her down and then he started to blush a little too.

"You kids will sleep at Kiyoshi's room." Matsuri-sama said "Gaara will fix Akane's room tonight or tommorow."

We went to Kiyshi's room and we all sleep on the floor becaues we were too tired from battling Akito.

Chojo POV

Morning came and we ate breakfast that Matsuri-sama cook. It was a great brakfast, but Kushina ate ramen as usual. After we ate brakfast we were ready to leave.

"Come back soon." Matsuri said

"Yeah please come back as soon as you can." Kankuro-sama said

"You can come here whenever you want." Gaara said

"Arigoto," Shikasuki said " It was fun seeing you guys again."

"Arigoto for helping us with Akito and his gang.'' Inomaru said

"Arigoto for letting us fight." Kushina said

"Arigoto for your suport." I said

"Sayōnara, Shikasuki-chan, Inomaru-kun, Chojo-kun, Kushina-chan." Akane said

"Sayōnara cousin, Inomaru, Chojo, Kushina-chan." Kiyoshi said

We looked at Kiyoshi with concern in our eyes. He just called Kushina 'Kushina-chan'. Kiyoshi started to blush with a slight pink in his cheeks.

"Do you got a thing for Kushina?" Inomaru and I said whispering to him

"N-No,'' Kiyoshi studdered "I don't like Kushina only as a friend."

But it wasn't helping, Kiyoshi's face started to turned really red and we looked at Kushina, and her face was turning pink to red. After we wave our goodbyes to Gaara and his family we ran to the Leaf Villiage. When we got there everyone was waiting for us like they did for Kagome's team.

"How was your mission." Teamari-san said to her husband and daughter

"Troublesome." they both said

"Did anything happen?" Kagome asked in a serious and emotionless voice

"Hai." Kushina answered "we ran into Akito, Tsubasa, and Fujitaka twice."

Kagome looked at Nagihiko. He nodded and knew why Akito came to us.

"Kushina how was your first mission?" Nadeshiko asked changing the subject " even though your a rookie, but a rookie never went to a C-rank mission before.'

"It was fun.'' Kushina said to her best friend

"So Akito attack you guys too." Naruto said and turned to Shikamaru-sensei " Do you know what they want?''

"Hai,' Shikamaru-sensei said " They want the 18 animal mark kids."

"Shikamaru, Neji, Teme." Naruto-sama called "Come on we have more reseach to do."

Then four guys left.

"Tell us about you, O nīchan." Inozuko asked his brother Inomaru

"Yoi (okay) Otōto (little brother) ," Inomaru said to Inozuko

Then we all started to tell our friends and familt about our mission.


	13. Chapter 9 Team 1 Bikochu mission

Tadase POV

After the few days of Team 3's mission, Kushina was in trouble for a little bit for getting Shaikamaru-sensei's retriving mission scroll from Irachu's and brining the scroll to Skiamaru-sensei and not giving the scroll to some other Jounins so they can give the scroll to Shikamaru-sensei and now I'am ready for our mission, but Kagome told us to be careful for Aktio, Tsubasa, and Fujitaka just in case. Finally, after the days of training has finally payed off! My teammates and sensei went to Otou-sama's office, when we went in we saw him eating his vegieables and not ramen.

"Naruto why arn't you eating ramen like you always do?" Sakura-sensei asked

"Well, Sakura-chan," Otou-sama said " I made a bet with, Teme if we don't eat favorite foods for a month then we get 1,000,000,000 ryo ( money)."

"Well, that's stupid of you Naruto-sama." Inuyasha said and Yashamaru barked "Even for Sasuke-sensei."

"Shut it, Inuzuka!" Otou-sama whined "But I don't mind that you called Teme stupid."

Then Sakura-sensei punched Otou-sama on the head.

"Itai!(ouch!)." Otou-sama exclaimed

"You, baka!" Sakura-sensei shouted at Otou-sama " When I get my hands on you and Sasuke-kun you guys are deddo niku ( dead meat)!"

"C-Can y-you t-ell u-us w-what a-are m-mision is O-Otou-sama?" I asked studdering and changing the subject

"Hai, Tadase." Otou-sama replied quickly and he look at his book " You mission is to hunt a animal called a Bikochu. That bug can be use as scent and it has greater scent than a dog. The reason you guys need to kind the Bikochu becaues we need to locate the 18 kids of the animal marks and it is said that the 18 kids have the scent of the animals that they associate with."

"Oh why you have to remind me about that bug." Sakura-senise said stubbornly

"Gomen." Otou-sama said "But I'm giving out radom mission becaues we need to kind the 18 kids and we need that bug to find their sent."

Amu, Inuyasha and I looked at each other and knew that we're in trouble now. Somehow we need to find a way to make the Bikochu smell a different sent insted of their sent or else we're in trouble. I remember that Otou-sama told me when Otou-sama, Ka-sama, Shino, and Kiba found the Bikochu, but the bug got Otou-sama's scent becaues he farted at the bug on accident and Sakura-sensei was not even happy about it.

"Hai." Sakura-sensei said " We'll take the mission."

"Good." Otou-sama said " and good luck, Tadase!"

I really want to stayed home, but I knew that Amu, Inuyasha and I need to do something about that bug before it catches all of our and everyone's scent. We set up camp and then we went to the bug forest and look around for the bug. Amu, Inuyasha, and I use wireless radios secretly to that way we know when we see the bug. I activeate my byakugan and began serching for the bug.

"Do you find the bug yet, Tadase?" Inuyasha asked from the wirless radio

"No." I answered " This might take for some days to find the bug."

"We have to find the bug fast." Amu said from the radio " or else Kyo and Kyoko might get the bug, hunt us down, and killed us and rule Zodiac Mountain."

"Yeah we have to hurry." Inuyasha said

Then after we had a short chat we kept serching for the Bikochu. When night time came we went back to our camp site and saw that Sakura-sensei have a fire and the fire is cooking the fish.

"Did you guys find the Bikochu?" Sakura-sensei asked

"No." Amu said

"I don't see why we need the Bikochu." Inuyasha said " What's so important about the 18 mark animal kids anyway?"

"They're really important," Sakura-sensei explained " becaues they have the marks of the 12 zodiac animals and the other six kids have the marks of the deer, butterfly, lion, cheetha, toad, and slug becaues the six animals are the closest friends and guardians of the 12 zodiac. So that's way we need the Bikochu, find they're scent, and when er find them e need to protect them from Akito's leader."

"Oh, I see." I said and I knew that Sakura-sensei doesn't know who are the 18 mark animal kids are, but we know who they are.

After the fish was cooked we ate in silents and thinking how can we get the Bikochu smell a different scent instead of their's. After we finished eatiing we told Sakura-sensei that we'll wake up early in the morning and looked for the Bikochu.

Inuyasha POV

The next morning when we woke up, we ate some riceballs and look for the Bikochu again. Sakura-sensei and Yashamaru stayed behind in case if the Bikochu cames any where near them. Looking for the bug is really hard. I looked at the trees, ground, and flowers.

"Tadase, Amu do you guys find the bug yet?" I asked in the wirless radios

"No, I only found a Bikochumodoki." Tadase answered first

"What's a Bikochumodoki?" I asked agian

"It's a large version of the Bikochu," Amu explained in the wirless radio "it has a elephant like trunk and twice our size and if you annoyed them they'll attack you."

"Okay, I'm not even going near them at all." I said

"Good," Amu said "becaues Naruto-sama encounter them before and he got Hinata-sensei, Otou-san, and Kiba-sensei attack by the Bikochumodoki."

"Well, that makes it better." I said

"Come on guys stop chatting and lets find the bug before it's too late." Tadase said

After that we still kept looking. Finding the bugs really is making me crazy. How long are we supposed to find that stupid bug? Until we're dead? I kept looking until noon came. I ate some riceballs and dog biscut (for humans) that I stole from Otou-san. Then after I have my lunch I went searching again.

"Inuyasha, Amu come here hurry!" Tadase shouted all of the sudden and his voice sounded like he was panicing in the wirless radio. Then I heard a cat shirek and a hawk cry in the radio and I knew that think wasn't a good omen.

"Just hold on Tadase were coming!" I said

"Yeah just hold on!" Amu said form the radio

I sniff the air of tadase's scent and I found it I ran and saw Amu running in the same derctions and I knew that her bugs help her to find where Tadase is located at.

"Did you heard a hawk cry and a cat shirek?" Amu asked in a worry voice

"Hai," I replied "I think it is a bad omen or bad sign."

"Yeah that's what I think too." Amu said

When we got therre we saw Akito, Tsubasa, and Fujitaka and Tadase was fighting them with his Byakugan activated and a kunai in his hand. when he saw us he ran to us.

"I thought that you guys have enough of Kagome, Nagihiko, Gai, Kushina, Shikasuki, Chojo, and Inomaru." I said in a dangerous voice

"Ha Ha very funny Inuyasha." said two voices

Out of the shadow Kyo and Kyoko came out of the forest. We both gulped, I couldn't believe our friend who betrayed us six years ago is comeing after Kushina or Kagome. This is bad, I really got to warn them and the Elder Masters.

"W-What a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" Tadase asked studdering first and his voice sounded nervus.

"Oh, Tadase you always studdered in alomst everything." Kyoko said

"Well the reson is that we're here," Kyo said "it's becaues of the you guys and your freinds and the mark of the Hyuga."

"Mark of the Hyuga?" Tadase said in a confuseung voice

"The Mark of the Hyuga," Kyo explained "is a mark of the Hyuga symbol. Back then when the 18 animals made the mark and then the Hyuga clan made the mark of the Hyuga clan and the mark will be appeared on the child who has the mark of the tiger. It is said that the child who has the mark of the tiger will have a brown eyes and when the child uses the Byakugan the child's eyes will turned lavender and also when the child that has the mark of the tiger, the childs both lavender eyes turned into In'yō ( yin and yang) the In'yō eyes are called " Hakugan no kage to hi'' (Byakugan yin and yang), the eyes is so powerful that no one can't defeated it, it's like another version of the Mangekyō Sharingan, but different. Also with Sage Mode the eye is expreamliy powerful. That's why we tryed to kill Kagome and you guys in the first place since the day that we betrayed you guys to get your guys's power and those eyes."

"What about the Sharingan?" I asked

"Yes and that one too." Kyoko said "The Byakugan and the Sharingan are both very powerful and we'll get those eyes."

"I also know that you guys are looking for the Bikochu, am I right?" Kyo asked evily

"Well this is a suprised." Kyoko said "We're looking for the Biochu too, becaues we want to find your guys's scent and hunt you guys down

"You not going anywhere near us or Kagome and the others." Amu said angrily

"Well see about that." Kyo and Kyoko both said

Then Kyo and Kyoko charged at us. I really wished that I have Yashamaru with me. Tadase, Amu and I took out our kunais and we charged at them. Amu use her bugs to attack Kyo and Kyoko, Tadase use his shadow clones and the Rasengan, and I use the Four Legs Technque and Passing Fang, but they kept dogeing and Akito, Tsubasa, and Fujitaka didn't even help Kyo and Kyoko at all and a couple of of trees fell and made a loud crash.

Sakura-sensei POV

As I jump to tree I found the Bikochu and it laid it's egg. I snatch the egg gentily and put it in a incubater for bugs that Amu brought along. i went back to camp and Yashamaru is still there.

"Hey, Yashamaru." I greeted the puppy "I found the Bikochu egg!"

Yashamru barked happily and I put the egg in the tent. Then I heard a loud crash and then Yashamaru started barking. I went out of the tent and saw smoke in the sky and I knew that my students are somewhere in the direction. I did a hand seal of boar, dog, bird, monkey, and ram.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" I shouted

Then puffs of smoke apeared and came out large slug named Katsuyu a white slug that has blue streaks from it's back with tentacles.

"Katsuyu," I said "I want you to clone yourself into two. The orginal will came with me and the clone will stay here and guard the Bikochu egg."

"Hai, Sakura-sama." Katsuyu said undestanding and she clone herself and the clone went into the tent guarding the egg.

"Come on lets go and you too Yashamaru." I said and then Katsuyu went on my shoulder and then we went to see what's going on.

I tried to run as fast as I can and I really wished that I have my wirelss radio with me so that way I can know what's going on and where my students went. When I got there I saw two 16 year old a boy and a girl. The boy has dark gray hair and yellow eyes and the girl has orange her and burgundy eyes. I turned my head and saw Inuyasha, Tadase, and Amu.

"Who are you two?" I asked

"None of your bussiness." said the gray hair boy

"But were the ones that injuryed your seven Jounin." said the girl

"You guys must be after the 18 mark animal kids." I said

"Yes, that's right." said the boy "I knew that the stupid Hokage got our message."

"Now where are they?" that girl asked

"I don't know who they are." I said

"Well they're closser than you think." said the boy

I didn't know what they were talking about, but I charged at them and my students help too. Tadase uses his clones to corner them, Inuyasha and Yashamru use Fang Over Fang, Amu use her Insect Sphere, and I use my Cherry Blossom Impack. Tadase, Inuyasha, and Amu attack the boy and girl's three somrdase and then they were knock fown unconscious. the boy and girl were really powerful and they use some jutsus that the boy uses a spider jutsu and the girl use a cats jutsu. My students help me to tried to defeat them, but then Tadase was knock down and the boy summon some spiders with a bee honey sap and the honey went around Tadase and it made into a honey cocoon, but his face wasn't cover, only his mouth. Then the boy took Tadase and left and the girl grab her comradse and she followed the boy.

"Anata mesu (you bitch)!" I called at them

"Kuso," Inuyasha said "We were so close for defeating them and now they took Tadase."

"Min'na shinpai shinaide kudasai (don't worry guys)," Amu said "we'll get Tadase back before Hinata-sensei freaks out. Besides I put a female bug on you guys just in case if we get lost or kidnap."

"That's good thinking Amu." I said

"Yeah we should follow them and I have Tadase's scent already." Inuyasha said

"Also before I came I found the egg." I said

"YES!" the two kids shouted

"Sakura-sama." Katsuyu said

"What is it?" I asked

"The teenagers that we saw," Katsuyu began "they came to camp and my clone tried to fight them, but they destoryed the clone and now the Bikochu egg is gone in their hands."

"Sore ga daijōbu( It's alright), Katsuyu." I said " You tried your best. Now lets get going we have two things to get back. Tadase and the Bikochu egg."

"Hai sensei," Inuyasha and Amu said

"Hai, Sakura-sama." Katsuyu said

Then I follwered Inuyasha and Amu.

Tadase POV

As I woke up from being unconscous becaues of Kyo I was floating on water with the honey cocoon that is around me, honey wax cover my mouth, and flying spiders were around the rope that was attack to a tree.

"You better not try anything foolish." said a voice the belong to Kyo "If you try to do anything the spider bees will cut the rope and you go stright through the water way."

Then after that Kyo left. _Kuso _(dammit)_ kuso (_shit). I thought _What am I going to do now and how can I get out of this thing! _Then I started to remember that Ka-sama was in the same situation before.

* * *

><p><strong>flashback <strong>

_I was only five years old when Ka-sama told me her story before I go to bed, when she was serching for the Bikochu on her mission and she was taken hostage and the enemy tied the honey cocoon to the rope and if she was to do any jutsu the bees will cut the rope._

_"Ka-sama how did you ecsape the honey trap!" I said_

_"Well, Tadase-kun," Ka-sama said "I use my new oringal jutsu. My new jutsu to kill the bees, but the bee cut the rope and I was headed to the waterway."_

_"Then how did you get out then?" I asked _

_"I thought I was going to give up, but then I thought about your father and he never gave up even whatever situation his in." Ka-sama said smiling "I focus on my chakra and the water started to break the honey trap and I got out of there before I fell in. Then I ran to save your father, Shino-kun, and Kiba-kun. I use an explosive tag on a kunai and I fought the Bee users with my new jutsu."_

_"What's your new jutsu called?" I asked agian_

_"It's called Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou." Ka-sama said proudly "Our enemy attack me with thousands of bees, but I use my Shujohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou to defeat the bees. Then the women summon a large bee. The bee use it's honey trap at be and then it attack me, but I wasn't knock down. Then I made my jutsu sharper and sharper. The bee charges at me agian and then I knock it down and it hit the bee users and your father congratulate me on my vitory."_

_"And then when the Bikochu hatched Otou-sama farted on you guys even the Bikochu right?" Tadase asked laghing_

_"Hai." Ka-sama said and she kiss me goodnight on the cheek._

**_End of flashback back _**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha POV<p>

"Come on this way." I said

We found a dome house beehive and we went in. There we saw unconscious Tadase covered in honey wax.

"Tadase, Tadase," I said "Anata wa daijōbudesu ka?"

Then Tadase's body dispeared and now it is just a honey wax.

"Kuso." Amu said "a honey clone."

Then out of nowhere a hole apeared and we fall and we landed on the ground safly, but the trap was full of larva worm bees.

"How to you like my trap now?" Kyo said "these larva suck out our chakra and good luck, Inuyasha, Amu!"

"Kuso!" Amu and I both said

"How did they know your names?" Sakura-sensei asked

"Don't know." We both said quickly

"You will find out soon why we know their names when we come back agian."Kyoko said

"Where's Tadase and the Bikochu?" Amu asked changing the subject " and is that his jacket?"

"You'll never find him." Kyo said " and the Bikochu is with my idiotic comrades, and yes that's Tadase's jacket."

"Kuso, no wonder," I said "You cover your scent with Tadase's scent!"

"That's right, Inuyasha." Kyo said

"Why you need the Bikochu?" Sakura-sensei asked

"We want the 18 animal mark kids to have their power," Kyoko said "also we want the Mark of the Hyuga."

"The what?" Sakura-sensei said in a confused voice

The larva is sucking out of our chakra and then Kyo summon a large bee. Kyo can summon any bug becaues he has the mark of the spider and he can use any bug. Amu threw a shuirken and the bee got angry and it sprayed the honey wax at us and know were in a honey wax cocoon and then we got unconscious.

Back To Tadase

I tried to think of a jutsu that can help me out of this situation and then I remember the training that I did with Kagome before her personality change.

* * *

><p><strong>another flashback srry, but read carefully plz<strong>

_I ran to the back yard and saw Kagome wearing a boys Hyuga training outfit that Neji Oji-sama weared when he was little. Kagome and I always trained together whenever our parents are on a mission and Sofu (Hizashi) babysits us, but he mosly sleeps becaues we always put a sleeping potion in his drink and Ka-sama is at the market buying food. Now today our parents are in a 3 week mission!_

_"Tadase, you need to make your own orginal technique." Kagome said_

_"How?" I asked_

_"Well," Kagome said "did Hinata Oba-san tell you about her orginal technique that she created?"_

_"Hai!" I said_

_"Well you have the mark of the snake," Kagome said "create a Gentle Fist with your Sanke Fist and put it together."_

_"You mean one hand is the snake and the other is the gentle fist?" I said in a confusing voice "or just the hands will be all snake?"_

_"Hai." Kagome said smiling "Now go work on a cool Hyuga Clan new Gentle Fist syle and don't forget we have a picnic with the others tommorw."_

_"I-Is N-Nadeshiko-c-chan c-coming?" I asked studdering and playing with my fingers_

_Kagome laugh and said "Of course she's coming!"_

_I knew that Kagome knew that I loved Nadeshiko and her older brother Nagihiko who is Kagome's best friend dosen't mind if I like Nadeshiko, But Nagihiko just wants Gai to stay away from her. After Kagome left me to do some training and making some foods for the picnic (Kagome is really a great cook). I started to put my hand into a fused five and I did the same thing to my other hand. I move my arms and hands like a snake becaues my arms and hands are flexable. I consentrate on my hands and arms and move them around. Then I noticed that Kagome was training by herself. Her hands were spread aprt like a tiger in both hands and she consentrate them from her front and back. I move my legs like a snake and I consentrate on the snake of how it attacks. After lots of hours of training Ka-sama came home and she cook us some dinner, but we refused to eat, but then Sofu told us we can train after dinner becaues if we train all night we won't have any energy. After dinner Sofu went home and Kagome and I continue our training. We both kept training until dawn._

_"Hows your jutsu coming along?" Kagome asked_

_"Great!" I answered "It's almost done. How about you?"_

_"Not yet." Kagome said "but it's not quite done yet, but it needs more time."_

_"You really want to impress Neji Oji-sama don't you?" I asked_

_"Of course!" Kagome said happily "He's my father and your uncle. I want to show him that I'm good enough."_

_"So what's your new orignal jutsu called?" I asked_

_"It's a secret." Kagoem replied "How about you?"_

_"Mines called __Eto hebi: Shugo yōso wa kiba hebi( Snake zodiac: Snake Fang element Guardian)__." I said " it can associate with any element!"_

_"Impressive." Kagome said "Come on we should sleep. Besides the picnic starts at noon."_

_"Okay." I said and then we went to our rooms and went to sleep_

**_end of flashback and back to Tadase (_remember the episode that Hinata got out of the honey wax cocoon? read this very carefully on Tadase POV)**

* * *

><p>Tadase POV<p>

I activate my Byakugan and I concentrate on the water on the back of my head of my chakra and counted the spider bees_. There's 15 spider bees near the rope. _I though_._ In side the water, the water form a snake fang and I use the snake fang to shot at the spider bees._one, two, three, four, five, six, seven eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen._ I couted in my head and then I was about to shot the last snake water fang unitl the the last spider bee cut the rope. _Oh no!_ I consentrate on my chakra. _Eto hebi: Shugo yōso wa kiba hebi__! _I cried in my head. Suddenly the water went through the honey wax and I tried to move my fingers. I was almost at the water way, and then I control the water to cut the honey wax. The honey wax cocoon hit the rock on the water way and then I broke the honey wax with my legs and landed safely on the rock and I deactivate my Byakugan. _That was almsot too close, but at least I'm okay._ I thought to myself gasping for air and then I went to my teammates and sensei.

I ran to the bee hideout and saw that no one was inside. I went inside and I saw the Bikochu incubater.

"Byakugan!" I said

I check it was the Bikochu becaues Shino-sensei showed me a Bikochu bug on time and the Bikochus has the same chakra flow if you check it with the Byakugan. I check the chakra flow of the egg and it was the Bikochu. Sometimes Kyo and Kyoko shouldn't leave important thing behind or someone will take it. I deactivate my Byakugan and I went into the forest and got out a anti-bug ointemt cream around the cage and I put it down and I put some tree leaves and twigs.

"Byakugan!" I said agian

I look for them and then I found them. They were two miles away from the bee hideout and a mile near the forest.

Amu POV. This POV is short just to let you know srry

While Kyo and Kyoko took us to the river of where they put Tadase at.

"He's gone!" Kyo said "and I told him not to use any jutsu."

"You baka!" Kyoko said

"Can we just kill them already?" Akito asked

"NO!" Kyo and Kyoko boomed at him

"Okay okay," Akito said nervusly "just asking."

Just then a kuani apeared and with that kunai has a explosion tag on it. The paper exploded and dust apeared. On one was harm, but then there was a strange figuer. A blue and blond spikey hair boy with blue eyes.

Tadase POV again

I threw the kunai with a explode tag on it.

"Bakuhatsu suru (explode)!" I yelled dust apeared and I went to my friends and sensei.

The dust diapeared and Kyo, Kyoko, Akito, Tsubasa, and Fujitaka looked at me.

"Well you are alive." Kyoko said

"He must of got his fighting skills from either his mother or father." Kyo said

"I thought that he was dead!" Akito said and Tsubasa and Fujitaka agreed

"Tadase!" Amu said and then Sakura-sensei, Inuyasha,  
>Yashamaru, and Katsuyu woke up.<p>

I got into my stance and I was ready to fight.

"Thousand spider bees no jutsu!" Kyo shouted

"Thousand cat bees no jutsu!" Kyko shouted

"Thousand hawk bees no jutsu!" Akito, Tsubasa, and Fujitaka shouted

Millions of bees gathered everywhere in front of me and they charged at me. I use a hand seal of a snake.

Then the Hyuga symbol apreared in green lining.

"Eto hebi: Shugo yōso wa kiba hebi!" I shouted

Then my hands move really fast and you can only see a blur. I knew that my hands are flexable and I was able to protect my self from the bees from the front and behind. Amu, Inuyasha, Sakura-sensei, Yashamaru, Katsuyu, Akito, Tsubasa, Fujitaka, Kyo, and Kyoko were shock of my technique. After the bees were gone Kyo did a hand seal of boar, bird monkey, and ram.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Kyo shouted

Then a giant bee was summon, but I was ready. The bee charged at me very quickly and it hit me. The giant bee made me flying to the ground, but luckly it was just a little fall. I got up and made my Eto hebi: Shugo yōso wa kiba hebi sharper and stronger. The giant bee charged at me agian. I was still trying to make my technique stronger and sharper. With my Byakugan still acyivated I saw that Amu told her bugs to loosen the honey wax and now Amu, Inyasha, Yashamaru, Sakura-sensei, and Katsuyu are free from the honey wax. Then the giant bee got close to me the bee was knock down and it hit our enemy and then I deactivate my Byakugan. The giant bee disapreaed in smoke and then Kyo summon a giant spider. Kyo, Kyoko, Akito, Tsubasa, and Fujitaka got on the spider's back.

"Well meet agian, Uzumaki Tadase, Inuzuka Inuyasha, and Aburame Amu and the others too." Kyo said in his final word and then he, his friends, and the giant spider dispeared by useing the Transportation Jutsu.

"How can these people know you guys and your other friends?" Sakura-sensei asked

"We don't know." Amu, Inuyasha, and I answered very quickly

"Well they still got the Bikochu..." Sakura-sensei said sadly

"No, they don't." I said

"NANI!" said my teammates and sensei

"After I got out of the honey wax," I explained to my very confused teammats and sensei "I went to their bee hidout and saw the Bikochu egg. I check if was the Bikoxhu with my Byakugan and I was right. So I went to the forest and I use the anit-bug ointemt creamand then I hid it with leaves and twigs and then I came for you guys."

"Wow," Inuyasha said and Yashamru barked "Goog thinking Tadase."

"Yeah that good." Amu said

"At least you have Hinata's smarts and some of naruto's stupidity." Sakura-sensei said

"Arigoto." I said

Katsuyu went back to her home. Then I show them where the Bikochu's incubater cage is. Amu picked it up for safty becaues she's good with bugs.

"Comeone we should get back," Sakura-sensei said " besides it's only 7 'o clock anyway. We can get back at the Leaf Villiage by 9 o' clock."

"Hai, Sakura-sensei!" Amu, Inuyasha, and I both said

Then we started running back to our home.

Inuyasha POV

When we got to the Leaf Villiage everyone was waiting for us.

"FINALLY YOU GUYS ARE BACK!" Naruto-sama shouted very annoyingly (not sure it is a word)

"Come on guys we're all going to have barbaque!" Chouji-sensei said

We followed the adults to the barbaque restaurant.

"Kagome," Tadase whisper to her "I need to tell you something tommorow."

"Why?" Kagome asked

"It's about "Them"." Tadase whisper to her very nervusly "Besides we saw 'Them' today."

Kagome gasped. Nagihiko puts a hand on her shoulder. We knew this is bad to tell Kagome, but she's endangered.

When we got to the barbaque restaurant and then the adults spoke.

"So what happen in the mission, Sakura?" Sasuke-sensei asked his wife

"Well we saw the two teenages that attack the seven Jounin, but we don't know their names," Sakura-sensei explained "but somehow they know Tadase, Amu, Inyasha, and the other's names. Also they said about that their after the Mark of the Hyuga."

"Mark of the Hyuga?" I said and the rest of our freinds except for Kagome and Nagihiko who stayed quiet.

"The Mark of the Hyuga exist?" Neji-sensei and Hinata-sensei asked

"That's what they said." Sakura-sensei said

"Kuso, we got to tell the Elders." Neji-sensei said and he turned to his daughter "Why are you shaking Kagome?"

Everyone looked at Kagome. Of course Neji-sensei was right Kagome is seriouly shaking and Nagihiko was trying to stop her from shaking and we knew (the kids and Hinata) that it wasn't a very good sign.

"Gomen," Kagome said "Just cold that's all."

"But it's not cold in here Kagome." Tenten-sensei said frowning at her daughter

"What did the twoo teenagers look like?" Kagome asked Sakura-sensei

"Well the two teens," Sakura-sensei began "One boy has dark gray hair and yellow eyes and the girl has orange her and burgundy eyes. Why?"

Kagome gulped and everyone heard that. Neji-sensei looked at his daughter very mysteriously, even Naruto-sama looked at his niece very mysteriously too. _There on to us!_ I thought

"Nani?'' Kagome asked emotiolessly as if nothing had happen, but I could see that her legs are shaking as well.

Then there was a long pause and then our food came. A bowl of rice and raw meat to cook our barbaque.

"Onii-chan, can you tell us what happen to your guys's mission?" Kushina asked "and explained every detail."

"Okay." Tadase said

Then he told everyone what had happen even Amu and I cover some details after Tadase was taken hostage. Everyon was amazed that how Tadase fought his own battle. After we ate we went back to our houses and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Thats a nice chapter<strong>

**Kagome:Nice?**

**Killerninja123:yeah why?**

**Kagome:My Otou-sama is on to me!**

**Killerninja123:Come on Neji and Naruto are dense enough to not notice you and your friends secret.**

**Kagome:Hn**

**Gai:MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER BLOSSOM RIVAL, I CHALLENGE YOU!**

**Kagome:...no.**

**Nagihiko:hey Kagome want to train together?**

**Kagome:Hn (then takes Nagihiko's hand literaly as if they were a couple and went to the training grounds)**

**Nagihiko:(blushing really red)**

**Kagome: (blushing really really red and trying to hide her blush)**

**Gai: MY YOUHTFUL COMRADES ARE IN LOVE!**

**Killerninja123:...**

**Kagome and Nagihiko: no were not. (both blushing madly) **

**Killerninja123: dose anyone like to do the honors?**

**Gai: (crying in happiness) PLZ MY YOUTHFUL READERS REVIEW THIS WONDERFUL YOUTHFUL MOMENT!**


	14. Chapter 10 The Drunken Green Spandexs

**Killerninja123: yo readers! hey if you guys watch naruto part 1 when everyone was 12 and 13 do you guys remember when Lee was drunk when everyone was trying to get Sasuke back? Well if you guys do remember or not see who gets drunk Lee, then you'll see in this story that Lee or Gai get drunk or even both to double the disaster.**

**Naruto: we have this really cool plan, but I think it is idoitic becaues Hyuga here came up with it.**

**Neji:No my plan is cool!**

**Naruto:You just want to know if Kagome has the Mark of the Hyuga**

**Neji:no ...That's not it.**

**Killerninja123:shut up or else you guys will die!**

**Naruto:What are you going to do about it? Huh?**

* * *

><p>Gai POV<p>

After five mouths and several days later of D-Rank missions, Otou-sensei let us train together. Kagome and Nagihiko looked like they want to throw up, but they both said nothing.

"Now, I really want to know which of my youthful students have good chakra control." Otou-sensei said "All you have to do is to try to walk or run on those tree right in front of me."

"Hai." Kagome said emotionlessly

"Hai, Lee-sensei." Nagihiko said

"YOSH!" I said very loudly

"Gai, do you always have to be so loud?" Kagome asked in her serious voice

"HAI!" I answered very loudly again

Kagome shook her head and said "We're ready Lee-sensei."

"YOSH NOW BEGIN MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Otou-sensei shouted

We consentrate on our chakra and then for only one second we raced up to the trees and began to run on them and now we are on the very top of the tree. I look down at Otou-sensei and saw his reaction. His face was seachless and his mouth was open really wide. We jump off of th tree. Otou-sensei still looked at us with silents.

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS HAVE AMAZING CHAKRA CONTROL!" Otou-sensei shouted in two minutes later. "YOU GUYS NEED TO TRIAN WITH EACH OTHER TO KNOW NOW! I MUST TELL EVERYONE!"

After that Otou-sensei left. Nagihiko and Kagome shook their heads.

"He acts like a seven year old." Kagome said

"Lee-sensei isn't the only one who acts like a seven year old." Nagihiko said

"Gai-sensei and Gai." Kagome said "Thery're the only one that act like a seven year olds."

"Come on my youthful rival, Kagome and my youthful friend Nagihiko lets train together." I said happily

"I think I'll pass, Gai." Nagihiko said kindly "but Kagome and I are sparing parthners. We train together all the time."

"Hn." Kagome said and I knew that she's agreeing with Nagihiko

"Please." I beg "Just this once and I promise that Otou-sensei will train me and you guys don't have to trained with me ever agian, but only if Otou-sensei is sick."

"Well okay." Nagihiko said

"I'm not sure about this." Kagome said in a serious voice.

"Come on Kagome please." I said begging her on my knees

"Hn." Kagome said and I knew that she wanted me to stop begging becaues I'm embaressing her, like how my Otou-sensei embaress Neji-sensei and Tenten-sensei when he's begging on his knees

Then Kagome, Nagihiko, and I got into our posistions. Kagome got out her scrolls, Nagihiko activate his Sharingan, and I was ready to master all of my Taijutsu that Otou-sensei taught me. Then we charge at each other. Kagome summon a weopan and it was a bow and arrow. And when she shot it at me and I saw a white and black light of a strange aura of balence like yin and yang, but I doged it and the arrow went through the tree.

"Kagome are you trying to kill me?" I asked

"No," Kagome said "I was testing my arrows becaues I hadn't use them for six years ago."

Then Kagome shot some more arrows at Nagihiko and I. I was wondering of how Kagome mastered Archery on her own. I mean her mother Tenten is a great Weopan Mistress, but Kagome is useing her chakra and conecting it to her weopans and make a powerful shot.

"KONNICHIWA MY YOUTHFUL GRAND KIDS!" I heard a voice

Everyon turned and we saw a thick eyebrows man that he wore green spandex and orange leg warmer.

"GAI-SAMA!" I yelled and huged him

"Were not your grand kids, Gai-sensei." Kagome said in a serious voice "Now go were training until Lee-sensei comes back."

"But guess who's behind me?" Gai-sensei asked excitedly

"Lee-sensei?" Nagihiko answered

"HAI, CORRRRRRECT MY YOUTHFUL GRANDSON!" Gai-sensei shouted

"I'm not your gandson." Nagihiko said

"But to me you guys are." Gai-sensei said

"Gai-sensei," Kagome said shaking her head. "can you go now?"

"Hai, hai," Gai-sensei said "by the way Lee is still telling everyone that you guys have good chakra control he'll be back at noon so you guys will have a team lunch in a fansy restaurant."

Then Gai-sensei left and then we continue our training. Kagome puts her bow and arrow back in the scroll and start useing other weopans and she threw them at me and Nagihiko. Seriously she's fast by throws really fast, faster then Tenten. Then after forseven hours of training Otou-sensei came.

"COME ON MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS LETS GO TO THE FANSY RESTAURANT!." Otou-sensei shouted

"Hai," Naghiko and Kagome said

"YOSH!" I said

Then we followed Otou-sensei to the restaurant. Then the waitress gave us a table.

"Would you like any drinks?'' she asked

"Me and my son will have drinks later." Otou-sensei said

"What about you little couple?" the waitress asked

"Were. Not. A. Couple." Kagome said and her face started to turned very pinkish red and Nagihiko's face started to turned very red.

"I'll have sun flower tea," Nagihiko said changeing the subject "and Kagome would like to have green tea."

"What about food?" the waitress asked agian

"CURRY!" Otou-sensei and shouted

"Sushi." Nagihiko said

"Just make anything." Kagome said

"okay your food will come soon." the waitress said and left

Naruto POV

"Hey, Neji." I said

"What?" Neji said

"Why are we going into a fansy restaurant?" I said

"Becaues, Lee is taking Kagome to th restaurant.'' Neji said quickly

"So whats the plan?" I asked again

"I already told you!" Neji shouted at me

"I...forgot." I said nervusly

"Okay and _LISTEN_ carefully." Neji explained to me "When we go into the restaurant we cannot be notice by Kagome. We will order sake for Gai and Lee and then when they drink their 'water' they will get drunk and start destorying the restaurant and somehow Kagome and The Damn Uchiha Boy ( nickname for Nagihiko) try to get Lee and Gai back to their normal annoying, stupid, idoitic selfs. Got that?"

"Hai, Neji." I said "but will Kagome notice us?"

"I don't think so." Neji said very unsurly if is daughter will notice them "Come on we need to wear mask to cover our faces."

We put on some masks that we borrow/stole from Kakashi-sensei (Neji actualy borrows from Kakashi-sensei, and I just went and stole the mask and ramen). When we got to the restaurant seven hours later we saw Lee, Kagome, Gai, and Nagihiko. Lee and Gai sat next to each other and Kagome and Nagihiko sat across form them. I saw Neji's eyebrow twich, I mean Kagome and Nagihiko are best friends for a long time and I don't see why Neji has to get pissed about it. The waitress took us a table across from Kagome and Nagihiko.

"Do you like any drinks sirs?" the waitress asked

"Hai," Neji said "can you give two sakes for the wierd guy in spandexs and tell them its water and don't tell them it was from us."

"By the way," I said "did the girl and the boy across from the spandex guys ordered any tea or whatever they had?"

"Hai, sir." the waitress said "What would you like to eat and drink?"

"Ramen, and water please!" I said

"Green tea and fish soba." Neji said

"Okay it will come soon." the waitress said and then she left

Then we looked at Kagome's table carefully. Kagome was looking around the restaurant, she shugged at went to talk to Nagihiko. Then the drinks came.

Kagome POV

I looked around becaues I felt a familiar aura. Then I saw two Jounin ninjas. One ninja had spikey blond hair and blue eyes and the other had a loose pony tail like I have and familiar lavender eyes.

"Nagihiko," I said whipering into his ear "My father and uncle are here."

"Nani?" Nagihiko said "Why?"

"They want to see if we're the one of the 18 animal mark kids." I said

"But what are they planing to do?" Nagihiko asked

"I don't no," I said "but keep your eyes open."

Then the waitress came with our food and drinks. The waitress gave Gai and Lee-sensei two water and curry. then she gave us me food fish soba and green tea and she gave Nagihiko sushi and sun flower tea. When I saw the water there was something wrong with it. The water was a little bit clear and it was in those sake bottle.

"Nagihiko-," before I could say anything Lee-sensei and Gai drank their 'water'

"Hey," Lee-sensei and Gai both said "this water taste wierd!"

Then their faces blushed and then they started dancing in the restaurant as a couple. I wanted to puke and Nagihiko's face was the samething.

"What did they drank?" he asked me

"Sake." I said

"This is bad." Nagihiko said

After Lee-sensei and Gai stopped dancing they had another glass of sake and then they both pick up the chairs and threw it. then they started to destroying the place. Everyon ran out screaming and tell the Hokage this instance. I saw Otou-sama and Naruto Oji-sama still sitting at the table. _Kuso! So this is what their planing!_ I thought.

"We got to do something." Nagihiko said.

Then out of no where Gai attack me and Nagiihko caught me just in time before I landed on the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Hai." I said

Gai and Lee-sensei stood next to each other and got into their Taijutsu stance. I took off my hitai-ate and I put my hitai-ate coverng my eyes. Nagihiko knew what I was doing.

"Kagome are you sure about this?" he asked

"Hai," I said "It's the only way."

I activate my Byakugan under my hitai-ate. I use my my mark of the Hyuga Clan symbol on the left arm that is on my bicept and now my eyes turned yin and yang. Then the Hyuga symbol apeared and the backround of the symbol has a tiger. I knew Otou-sama and Naruto Oji-sama are watching this right now, but I have to do something.

"Eto no tora: Kage to hi tora no keisei (Tiger of the zodiac: the formation of yin and yang tiger)!" I whisper to myself queitly so no one can't here me.

Lee-sensei and Gai came charging at me and then my hands started moving really fast faster than Tadase's technique, faster than the cheetha. My fingers were seprate from each other and my hands move everywhere, in the front of me and on the back of me. Lee-sensei and Gai tried to get me konck down, but I block their chakra points in the speed of light. I can't believe that my technique is going well, but everyone is watching me. I don't mind Nagihiko, but my Otou-sama and Naruto Oji-sama here. After my technique was over, I took off my hitai-ate and I put back on my forehead. Everyone was looking at me and I saw Otou-sama and Naruto faces. Their faces were speechless.I looked at Nagihiko and his face had a worry looked, I couldn't blame him. Then I saw Lee-sensei still drunk and Gai is still drunk too. I took out my scroll and I summon my bow and arrow. My bow and arrow are old fasion becaues it was from the Frederal Era. I threw my arrows into the air and the arrows line up in a shape of a tiger's paw. Then the arrows formed together to make a one full arrow. I grabbed the arrow and I got in posistion by using my Byakugan. Then the Hyuga symbol with the tiger backround apeared.

"Eto no tora: Kyodaina tora no tsume no yajirushi (Tiger of the zodiac: Tiger Claw giant arrow)!" I whisper to myself

I let go of the arrow and then the arrow deformed into it's orgianl arrows. The arrows caught Lee-sensei and Gai from their clothes and the arrows pushed them onto the wall and it made them stayed where they are, but they were still drunk. I threw a explosion tag around them.

"Bakuhatsu suru!" I shouted out loud

The explosion tag exploded and dust apeared. After the dust went away, the wall oft he restaurant was broken down and the wall that hangs Lee-sensei and Gai is still standing, but then the wall fell foreward and the wall crumble into tiny picecs. I grabbed my arrows by using invisable strings and I put my bow and arrow back into my scroll. now Gai and Lee-sensei are stiring back to normal.

"Gai, Lee-sensei are you okay?" Nagihiko asked

"No...we...feel...sick." Lee-sensei and Gai both said.

"What happen here?" said a voice

"Otou-san!" Nagihiko said

"Sasuke-sama." I said "Lee-sensei and Gai gotten drunk becaues my Otou-sama and Naruto Oji-sama bought sake for them. Can you take Lee-sensei and Gai to their house?"

"Hai." Sasuke-sama said and then he carried Gai and Lee-sensei in both arms and then they disapeared.

I went to a random table and lift it up and threw it at Otou-sama and Naruto Oji-sama.

"How did you know it was us?" Naruto Oji-sama said taking off his mask and Otou-sama did the same thing.

"Do you think that I'm stupid?" I asked in a serious angry voice

"I don't think that your stupid, Kagome." Naruto answered in a really nervus voice ''but I'm not sure about Neji."

I look at Otou-sama, but he didn't look at me.

"Do you think that I'm stupid, Otou-sama?" I repested the question again

He still look away and he didn't even look in me in the eyes.

"Hai." Otou-sama said

Then I punch him. Everyone gasped becaues I'm the daughter of Hyuga Neji. Then I punch Naruto Oji-sama. Agian everyone gasp becaues I'm the niece of the Hokage.

"What was that for?" Naruto Oji-sama said

"That's for getting caught up with this idiotic plan!" I said

"Also," I said and began to turn to Otou-sama "You ruin everything and I won't ever speak to you agian. Also do one favor. Never talk to me at all and don't bother me or else I will HATE you."

I took Nagihiko's hand and we walk to the counter. I took out my wallet gave gave the owner all of my money, Nagihiko did the same thing. The owner couldn't speak becaues of the money.

"Keep the change." I said "It should pay for the food and the damage."

"Please keep the money," Nagihiko said "We can get more when we're on missions."

no one spoke and then Nagijiko and I left.

Nagihiko POV

After we left the restaurant Kagome was in a preety bad mood. We went to Gai's house, we kncok on the door and Momo-san Lee's wife.

"Konnichiwa Momo-san." I said

"Konnichiwa Momo-san." I said "How's Lee-sensei and Gai doing?"

"Well, their very sick and dizzy," Momo said "but they should be better by tonight."

"That's good." I said

"Gomen a sai." Kagome said "We didn't know it was sake after they drank it."

"Don't worry at least they wern't hurt."Momo said "and please come in you guys look starving."

We went into the huse and then we ate dumplings with soba noodles. It was dealiscious and after that we saw Lee-sensei and Gai. They were sound assleep and then Kagome and I went to her house to tell Tenten what happen today. When we got there we open the sliding door and we saw my Ka-san talking with Tenten and Hinata.

"Konnichiwa, Nagihiko-kun, Kagome-chan." Ka-san said

"Konnichiha Ka-san." I said

"Konnichihwa, Sakura-sensei." Kagome said

"How was your day, Kago-chan, Nagi-kun?" Tenten asked

"Well, Ka-sama," Kagome said "Lee-sensei, Gai, Nagihiko, and I went to a restaurant and then I felt a familair pessence and I look around and saw Otou-sama and Naruto Oji-sama. Then the waitress gave us drinks and Lee-sensei and Gai's drinks turned out to be sake and then when Lee-sensei and Gai drank the sake they got drunk and started to destroyed the restaurant. I have to fight them and then after they were down they were not drunk anymore. After that I threw a table at Otou-sama and Naruto Oji-sama and then I punch them in the faces. Nagihiko and I use all of our money to pay the owner of the restaurant and then we go to visit Lee-sensei and Gai. Momo-san gave us lunch and then after we left we went to my house."

"Naruto and Neji-san are so getting it." Ka-san said

"I bet it was Naruto's idea." Tenten said

"No, its not Naruto-sama's idea." I said "It was Neji-sensei."

"WHAT!" said the three women adults

"R-R-R-Really?" Hinata-sama said "Ni-san came up with a stupid plan?"

"Hai." Kagome said

"I can't believe it." Tenten said "I'm going to talk to him."

"Nagihiko." Ka-san said "were having dinner here tonight. Okay?"

"Hai." I said

Kagome took my hand and we went to the backyard. Kushina, Nadeshiko, and Tadase saw us and they went inside. There was silents and we didn't spoke to each other. I knew that Kagome is very angry at Neji-sensei now and I knew that she dosen't want to talk unless if she wants to. We sat at the water bench of the pond. Kagome looked at the water and I just look down at the water with her. Then while we were in more silents for ten minutes, until the sun setted and Kagome has to make dinner today. I help Kagome make dinner. She was making fish, rice, noodles, vegables, red bean buns, dumplings, and kimchi that one is spicy and one is not. After we cook the food everyone was here. Kagome didn't speak to Neji-sensei, but she talk to Naruto-sama a little bit. We all sat down at the table.

"Itadakimasu." We all said and then we began to eat in silents

"Kagome..." Naruto-sama began "There is a D-rank mission that I want you to do alone. Is that alright?"

"Hn." Kagome said and I knew that means that she dosen't care.

"So where were you two today?" Tenten asked Neji-sensei and Naruto-sama

They both froze and I knew that their going to get in trouble soon.

"Nothing." Neji-sensei and Naruto both said

"Are you sure Ni-san?'' Hinata-sama asked "Becaues we heard rumors that a restaurant was destroyed becaues a baka Hokage and a baka Branch leader ordered sake to give Lee and Gai-kun sake!"

They both gulped and then Neji-sensei ate one kimchi. Neji-sensei's eyes widen, he started choking, and then he fainted, we all knew why he had fanited. Becaues when he eats spicy food he fainted. Naruto, Otou-san and Kushina laugh.

"Kagome-chan I thought you cook kimchi that is not spicy." Hinata-sama said in a confused voice

"I did." Kagome said "but I made one plat on kimchi that is spicy and the other plate is not spicy."

"That's good payback!" Naruto-sama said.

"I never knew that Hyuga fainted when he eats spicy foods." Otou-san said laughing.

Neji-sensei regain consciousness and he was furious at Kagome. I looked at Kagome and she ignore Neji-sensei and still kept on eating. After we ate we went back to the backyard.

"That was preety funny." I said

"Well I want to break the ice." Kagome said, but she wasn't showing any emotion.

I knew that I had known Kagome for 8 years and I want one thing that she can do for me. I want her personality back. I knew that her father Neji-sensei can be a big fat jerk, but I knew that he said some horrible things to her behind her back after our disapearence 6 years ago. I couldn't help it, but I was angry at the inside. I'm mostly angry at Kagome becaues she echange her personality, but I'm a lot more angry at Neji-sensei becaues of what he said to Kagome it just make me so angry that I want to beat him up.

**'hey stop being angry!' my inner said**

_'I can be angry if i want to.' I said_

**'Come on cheer Kagome up.'**

_'No.'_

**_'_why are you a chicken like Otou-san's ass hair'**

_'No 'im not!'_

**'Then cheer her up!'**

_' okay okay I will just SHUT UP!'_

**'okay sayōnara!'**

_'Sayōnara.'_

Man this is so hard I have to deal with my inner! Thinking about how Neji-sensei hurt Kagome's feelings just make me so mad that I can't stop being angry! Then suddely it all went to fast. I pin Kagome at a sakura tree behind her. My hands were between her. I couldn't beleive what I was doing! Kagome's eyes widen she didn't push me away, but she stare at my green eyes.

"N-Nagihiko." Kagome studdered and her face turned red

Kagoem put her right hand on my shoulder.I some how can't control my hands, but my hands went around Kagome's waist. _What the hell am I doing_. I thought. Our heads move closer and closer, our lips alomst touch until...

"OH MY GOD!" said three annoying voices

Kagome and I broke apart quickly and our faces turned really red as a tomato. We turned and saw Naruto Oji-sama, Kushina and Nadeshiko saw us. Then Otou-san and Neji-sensei came in and saw our face were red. Otou-san smile at us mischievously and Neji-sensei clench his fist. Ka-san and Tenten came in last and saw our red faces. They both smiled happily even Naruto-sama, Kushina, and Nadeshiko smiled happily a us too.

_'_**can't believe that they ruin the moment.'**

_'go away!'_

After my inner left again, Otou-san asked "what were you two doing?"

"Nothing!" Kagome and I both said and then we look at each other for a sec and then we blush red again!

This is so emabrassing!

"Is it time for you to go?" Kagome asked quickly

"H-Hai." I said

I grabbed Otou-san Ka-san, and Nadeshiko's hand and we headed to the door. Before I could reach the door Kagome grab my shoulder. I turned around and now her face is pink.

"Before you go..." Kagome said hesitately "I want to give you something..."

"What is it then?" I asked

"It's for good luck and a thank you gift." Kagome said

Kagome's face turned reder and reder, then she kissed me next to my lips on the same spot and then she kissed my forehead. Everyone gasped

My face turned really really red and everyone saw what had happen.

"T-T-The o-o-o-one o-on t-t-the c-c-cheek i-is a-a t-thank y-you g-gift." Kagome studdered and still turning red "a-and t-the o-one on t-the f-f-f-forehead is f-for g-g-good l-l-luck."

"So you did kiss Nagihiko next to his lips didn't you Kagome?" Nadeshiko and Kushina said and they both smiled

There was a award pause. Everyones mouth was open wide excpet for Kagome and I.

"W-W-Well I-I-I b-better b-be g-g-going." I studdered

Kagome nodded a little in an agreement. And before I left her house I gave her a kiss on a cheek everyone gasped, but I didn't care. After I left I went home took a shower and brushed my teeth. After that I went to bed.

Kagome POV

After Nagihiko left my house everyone was looking at me.

"Nani?" I said

"You..." Ka-sama said

"Kiss..." Hinata Oba-sama said

"Nagihiko..." Tadase said

"Next to his..." Kushina said

"Lips and forehead..." Otou-sama finished

"So." I said "Do best friends do that?"

"No." Tadase said

"Friends only do that when their in love with each other." Kushina said

"I'm not in love with anyone." I said

After our little conversation I took and shower and brushed my teeth. After that I went to bed and thought about what my parents, cousins, and aunt and uncle told me. _There beging ridiculous_. I thought and then I feel asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto and Neji walks in wearing a dress<strong>

**Killerninja123: Now you bakas got what you deserved.**

**Naruto: This is tortured (crying)**

**Neji:...**

**Killerninja123: this is sweet revenge**

**Naruto: Told you that getting Bushy-Brows and Bushy-Brows Jr. drunk was a bad idea**

**Neji: Hn...**

**Naruto: please review, if you don't we have to wear these dresses for a month! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 11 Hyuga Hizashi

**Killerninja123: This chapter is about Kagome is discover that her father Neji is hiding something or someone that is related to Kagome. and see how she reacts about it. Also we get to see Neji's journal/dairy.**

**Garra walks in.**

**Garra: I wounder what Hyuga done this time.**

**Killerninja123: We'll see**

**Garra: Whatever. **

**Sasuke walks in**

**Sasuke: Yo**

**Killerninja123: sup**

**Sasuke: I wonder what Hyuga did somthing stupid this time**

**Killerninja123: You'll see**

* * *

><p>Kagome POV<p>

I went into the kicthen and saw Naruto Oji-sama.

"What's this D-rank mission that I have to do alone?" I asked

"Your going to the Hyuga Day Care/Nursery." Naruto cheered

"That's it?" I said

"Hey they paid you." Naruto said

"Hn." I said "Fine I'm going."

I went upstairs and pack up some food, books, and my Otou-sama's journal that I stole and I put my thing s in a backpack. I went to the door and then I heard a voice.

"Where are you going Kagome?" said a voice.

I turned my head and saw Otou-sama.

"I'm going on a mission." I said and left.

Then after I was only a few steps away from the house and then...

"NARUTO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Otou-sama shouted

I turned my head again and saw that Naruto Oji-sama ran out of the house and Otou-sama ran after him. When I got to the Hyuga Day Care/Nursery I saw Sango. Sango has brown hair and black eyes, but she's not a Hyuga, but she is the other person that knows my secret, but she's not really my sister, she just acts like one.

"Konnichiwa, Kagome." Sango said

"Konnichiwa, Sango Onee-chan," I said "So who I need to babysit or whatever it is."

"Come this way." She said

I followed Sango and saw a one year old sleeping baby. He has brown hair, and lavender eyes that rememble to Otou-sama. I looked at the name tag of the baby and it says _Hyuga Hizashi_. I looked at the baby and he really and I mean really rememble to Ka-sama.

"Sango Onee-chan, what's going on?'' I asked "Why dose this baby looks like Ka-sama, why we both have the same hair?"

"Kagome," Sango said "You've got your brown hair from your grandmother, you always kept saying that you got your brown hair from your mother, but you don't have her hair you got your brown it from your grandmother. Hizashi gots his hair from Tenten."

"Is he my brother?" I asked agian

Sango looked at me and nodded. I couldn't believe it! I have a little borther and no one told me at all!

"Who did this to Hizashi?" I asked the third time.

"Your father," Sango explained " He thinks it's a way to get your personality back and also having the Hyuga last name so he could be the Branch Leader. When your brother was born two years ago your father thought of the idea will work. It devisated your mother, but she agree that it was for your own good."

I looked at Hizashi and then he woke up from his nap and then he saw me.

"Onee-chan." he said

I looked at Sango and then she smiled and said "That's his first word, Hizashi can understand anything, but I think when he saw you he knew that your his Onee-chan. He's turning two in some couple of week so why not you spend time with him and get to know him, also you can take him whenever you want"

"Okay." I said

I pick up Hizashi and asked "Is it okay I can take him to my house?"

"Sure why not," Sango said happily "he will live with you one day when your father gets him."

I pack Hizashi baby thing and went to my house. When I got into my house, Otou-sama was no where to be scene and the only person was here is Hinata Oba-sama. When Hinata Oba-sama saw Hizashi shw ran up to us and gave us a big hug.

"Hinata Oba-sama you knew too?" I asked

"Hai," Hinata Oba-sama said happily "I knew that you see him one day."

"I didn't know that I have a brother." I said calmly

"Your father is on a mission," Hinata Oba-sama said "he'll be back in a mounth, your mother is at the weopan shop, and Naruto is doing his Hokage work."

I put Hizashi down on the table and unpack my backpack, I unpack the food and Otou-sama's journal. Hizashi saw the jouranl and he began to flitp the pages. I got to amitted that he is fast at reading...well if he could read, but I'm not sure that he could read.

"Onee-chan." Hizashi said

"Hai, what is it?" I said

"Can you read me this chapter in Otou-san's dairy?" Hizashi asked

I knew it was only a journal, but a dairy! Hinata Oba-sama laugh.

"Sure," I said "which chapter is it?"

Hizashi held up the book and I saw the title of the next chapter that I was going to read tonight. The title was _The coming of a baby_. I gulped. I carried Hizashi to my room and Hinata Oba-sama followed us to leave a tray of lunch for us and left.

"Read now?" Hizashi asked

"Hai." I said and

Then I open the journal and began to read aloud

_July 1st,_

_I was at the kitchen drinking coffee in the afternoon and then Tenten and Hinata just strom in the kitchen for some reason._

_"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON!" Naruto shouted_

_"You baka do you always have to be this loud!" I said and turned to my wife and cousin clamly "so what is it?"_

_"I'm...I'm..I'm," Tenten said and somehow she couldn't get the words in_

_"JUST SAY FINISHED SENTENCE ALREADY!" Naruto shouted again_

_I hit him on the head for shouting again._

_"I'm pregnat." Tenten said_

_Then the world started to spin and then I blackout. I woke up and saw I was at the Konoah Hospitle._

_"What happen?" I asked_

_"You've fainted," Naruto said "and your not the only one." _

_I saw him pointed a fingure next to me. I turned my head and saw Sasuke was in the hospital as well._

_"Sasuke fainted becaues I told him that I'm pregnat." Sakura said_

_"Is there anyone else that fainted?" I asked_

_"No one," Tenten said "but Momo is pregnat too."_

_"Isn't Momo's Lee-s wife?" I asked becaues I don't remember_

_"Hai." everyone said_

_Then Shizune came in._

_"Sakura, Tenen, would you two like to know what gender your babies are?" she asked_

_"No," they both said "I would like to see when the child is born."_

_"Well okay," Shizune said "Lee's child is a boy and he got the name already."_

_"So what day will the kids be born?" I asked_

_"Well your child," Shizune said to me "will be born on March 3rd, Sakura and Sasuke's child will be born on March 15th, and Lee and Momo's child will be born on March 18th."_

_"That's freaky." Naruto said_

_And I got to agree with Naruto sometimes, but he's right. It is freaky. _

_Ocotober 1st,_

_During these crazy months, Tenten has these mood swings (crazy and deadly mood swings) then /hinata-sama came in the kitchen looking happy and nervus at Naruto._

_"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata studdered_

_"Hai, what is it?'' Naruto asked_

_"I-I-I-I'm pregnat." Hinata studdered_

_Naruto frozed and I thought that he was going to faint like I did, but instead he jump for joy and started to hug Hinata and her face turned really and I mean really red as a tomato._

_"THAT'S GREAT HINATA! Naruto shouted_

_"R-Really?" she asked_

_"Hai," Naruto said "I can't wait to find out if it is a boy or a girl!"_

_"Wow your taking this really well." I said_

_"Shut your mouth," Naruto said "at least I'm not the one who fainted."_

_Then we glared at each other and then we started to fight each other. I punch him in his gut and Naruto punch me in the face._

_"STOP OR DIE!" someone yelled at us._

_We turned to see who it was and it was Tenten. We both gulped and we knew about her mood swings. Tenten attack use with her giant shuriken. We both ran for our lives and behind Tenten was Hinata making sure that she won't get hurt. While we were both running for our live we trip over a chakra string and then we both got beat up by Tenten._

_January 30th,_

_This is getting crazier! Kiba's wife, Haikari is pregnat, Shino's wife Sora is pregnat, Chouji's wife Kiema, Shikamru's wife Temari is pregnat, Sai's wife Ino is pregnat, Hinata is pregnat, and my wife Tenten is pregnat. We husbands had to deal with the mood swing (very very scary mood swings that scares us all) everyday and it is killing us! At least my child will be born on March 3rd soon. I was walking around the Hyuga Estate until I saw the Hyuga children singing Kagome Kagome._

_hi no atara nu haikyo  
>mukishitsu na rouka<br>tsukiatari no heya ni  
>wasura ruru kodomo tachi<br>anata ga kuru no o  
>zutto matte tan da!<br>ureshii na! ureshii na!  
>nakayoku asobo?<em>

_kakome kakome_  
><em>nige rare nu you ni<em>  
><em>kakome kakome<em>  
><em>nani shite asobu no?<em>  
><em>yoake no ban ni<em>  
><em>nakama ni nareru ne!<em>  
><em>kagome kagome<em>  
><em>'ushiro no shoumen da are?'<em>

_fukaki mori no (shi setsu)_  
><em>kinji rare ta gijutsu<em>  
><em>osanaki nouzui de<em>  
><em>dekiru fushi no myouyaku<em>  
><em>in no kodomo tachi ha<em>  
><em>(sensei) o kakon de<em>  
><em>warabeuta de asobu<em>  
><em>'kagome kagome'<em>

_kakome kakome_  
><em>make ta gaki tachi o<em>  
><em>kakome kakome<em>  
><em>nige rare nu you ni<em>  
><em>yoake no ban ni<em>  
><em>kubi o kiriotose<em>  
><em>kagome kagome<em>  
><em>'ushiro no shoumen da are?'<em>

_ude ga moge te mo atama ga tsubure te mo_  
><em>shine nai kodomo tachi<em>  
><em>mujaki ni warau<em>

_kakome kakome_  
><em>nige rare nu you ni<em>  
><em>kakome kakome<em>  
><em>anata mo nomo u yo?<em>  
><em>watashi tachi to<em>  
><em>eien ni asobo u?<em>  
><em>kagome kagome<em>  
><em>'ushiro no shoumen da are?'<em>

_Then hit me. Kagome has many meanings, lost, mirror, woven bamboo patterens, representing yin and yang, and...caged bird. I thought about that name for a long time and I decide that if my child is a girl I will name her Kagome. _

* * *

><p>After I the chapter was over I can see why Otou-sama wanted to name me Kagome.<p>

"Onee-chan can you read more please?" Hizashi asked

"Hai." I said

I knew I want to be there for Hizashi becaues I wasn't with him for a year and I want to make it up for him by reading Otou-sama's journal/dairy. I turned the next page and there was another chapter. _Kagome's birth_. _This is tortured!_ I screamed in my head

_March 2nd,_

_It is almost my child's birth and I can't wait, but in the outside I have to be bored and serious. I walked around the villiage and wondering if I should get a birth present to the baby, becaues everyone kept saying that you should get something for the baby! And I really mean everyone. Hinata, Momo, Haikari, Sora, and Kiema kindly gestured I should bring a gift for the new born, Ino, Sakura, andTemari kept (and dare I say it) bitching me out! So then I saw a tiger stuff animal. It was a size of a shampoo bottle, so I went into the store and saw Hinata._

_"What are you doing here Nii-san?" Hinata asked_

_"Hn." I answered her _

_"Your buying a gift for your up coming new born child are you?" Hinata asked agian and smiling at me_

_"Hn." I said _

_I grabbed the stuff tiger and then I payed it quickly. After that I put the stuff tiger in my Jounin jacket and then I started to walk around the villiage agian. While I was walking I saw a yin and yang necklace. The yin and yang was normal, but it has a black string attached to it. I went into the store and I saw Sakura. Man, what is with these people! how can the predict where I go._

_"What are you doing in here Neji-san?" Sakura asked_

_"Hn." I replied_

_"Are you guying a gift for your up coming new born child?" Sakura asked agian_

_"Hn." I answered_

_I grabbed the necklace and I payed it. After I left the store I put the necklace in my Jounin jacket. when I got to the house everyone was gone, except for Naruto eating his ramen as always._

_"Where's everyone?" I asked_

_"At the hospital." Naruto answered "Shizune wants Tenten to be prepare for the birth and Hinata will watch Tenten if something happens and then she'll use the Transfortaion Jutsu to bring us to the hospital."_

_"Well that's clever of Hinata-sama." I said_

_"Yeah," Naruto said as he finish his ramen "Everyone is really excited and Hiashi is having a party becaues he's going to be a Ooji (granduncle) tommarow."_

_"I never new Hiashi-sama would be this happy." I said_

_"Yeah, but he is weird and scary." Naruto said_

_March 3rd 2:50 in the morning_

_I was sleeping in bed until..._

_"WAKE UP YOU ASSHOLE!" Someone with a very annoying voice yelled in my ear. _

_I woke up and I found myself in the hopital and I realized that my child would be born soon. Everyone was here for the birth and I can see why this is a big deal. _

_"Get in the room and hold Tenten's hand!" Ino yelled_

_Sakura pushed me into the room where Tenten is giving birth. I walked over to her and held her and. Tenten was sweating like mad and she squeezed me hand too hard. Then I heard a infant's cry, the cry sounded like a tiger, than a normal human cry and then it stoped crying. Shizune wash the infant and she handed it to Tenten._

_"It's a girl." Shizune said_

_I looked at the child. The child looked exactly like me, but different. She had plain brown hair and brown eyes, her eyes shape it like mine, her head shape, nose, ears, forhead, are like mine, but at least she has Tentens looks though. Then at her chubby right arm bicept there was a tiny tiger stripe and on her left has a white (white cirlcle on the bottom) and black circle (black circle on the top)._

_"So what are we going to name her?" Tenten asked me_

_"Kagome." I said proudly "Her name will be Kagome."_

_"Kagome," Tenten said "I like that."_

_Tenten handed me Kagome, I held her and I pulled out the stuff tiger and handed to her. Kagome's eyes widen and she began to grab the tiger immeaditly. Then I pulled out the yin and yang necklace, then Kagome frozed and I put it around Kagome's neck. Kagome smiled at me and began to hold the yin ang yang necklace on her left hand and the tiger on her right hand. Then out of nowhere everyone barged in the room. _

_"NOW LET'S SEE THE BABY!"Naruto shouted_

_"SHUT UP YOU DOBE!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto "It's 3 in the morning!"_

_"TEME!"_

_"DOBE!"_

_"TEME!"_

_"DOBE!"_

_"TEME!"_

_"DOBE!"_

_"TEME!"_

_"DOBE!"_

_"TEME!"_

_Then Sakura punch Naruto and Sasuke on the head and said "Shizune told us it's a girl."_

_"What's her name?" Ino asked_

_"Kagome." I said_

_"That name dosen't sound troublesome." Shikamaru said and I hope it is a good thing_

_After that everyone awed at Kagome. Then Hiashi came in the room._

_"I'M A GRANDFATHER!" Hiashi shouted to the top of his lungs._

_"You're a granduncle." Tenten said_

_"She's right Otou-san." Hinata said_

_"Whatever." Hiashi said "By the way is it a boy or a girl and what's the name?"_

_"It's a girl." Hanabi said_

_"Her name is Kagome." Tenten said_

_"Can I hold her?" Hiashi asked as if he was a little kid_

_I don't know about this I mean Hiashi can be wierd, crazy, serious, and some other stuff, but I guest it was okay. I handed Kagome to him. Hiashi looked at her and then me for sveral times. _

_"She has your mother's hair, Neji." Hiashi said_

_I never knew what my mother looked like, but I only know her name. I heard great things about her before she died after child birth._

_"Also, she has the Byakugan." Hiashi added_

_I looked at Hiashi. I mean Kagome has brown eyes, but how can she has the Byakugan! She has pupils in her eyes!_

_"How do you know?" I asked_

_"I sence it in her," Hiashi explained "When she uses the Byakugan her eyes will become like yours, Neji and she'll look like another version of you."_

_I thought about the idea Kagome's brown eyes turning lavender like mine, but it dose seem preety cool. _

_"By the way Hiashi-sama, what's with the tiger stripe on Kagome's right arm?" I asked_

_Hiashi looked at Kagome's chubby bicept and his eyes widen. He looked at her left chubby bicept and his eyes grown wider and wider. This is actually freaky._

_"I never seen anything like this before in my life." Hiashi said "demo, I think it's just a regular birthmark. Besides I have seen weirder bithmarks than this."_

_Kagome started to cry a little so I handed her to Tenten. Tenten fed her some milk and for a few seconds she was fast assleep, even Tenten feel assleep too becaues she was tried of giving brith to Kagome. Then I saw that Kagome squirm in her sleep a little and then her body curled up in a sleeping tiger position._

_"Hey, Hyuga." said a familiar whispering voice_

_I turned to the door and saw that it was open a little. Then I saw Sasuke's face at the door._

_"Get over here." He said_

_I went to the door and went out the room closing the door quietly so i won't wake anyone up. After that I saw everyone was at the waiting room sleeping. Shouldn't they go home? I thought to myself_

_"What is Uchiha?" I asked_

_"You better watch over your daughter there." Saskue said_

_"Why?'' I said_

_"Becaues of boys you, baka!" Sasuke shouted at me "Besides who knows what they'll do to her."_

_I thought about it and he was right. I mean I should watch over Kagome 24/7 and I have 18 years to go when she gets older. When dawn arrived Tenten and I bring Kagome to her home. We bought a drib and hut it next to a empty room that will soon be Naruto and Hinata's child's room. I thought about everything that had happen today and I knew that it is going to be intresting with a new family member here._

After I read the chapter of my birth. I see can why Otou-sama named me Kagome becaues it means caged bird and I agree why that name fits me. Becaues I lock up my old personality into a cage and I replace it into my Otou-sama's personality.

* * *

><p>"Onee-chan." Hizashi said<p>

"What is it?" I asked

"Can you read some more?" Hizashi asked

"Two more chapters okay?" I said and I look at the clock "Besides Otou-sama will be home at dinner at 7 and it's only 4 o'clock."

"Okay, Onee-chan." Hizashi said happily

I turned the next chapter. The title was _The life style and things about Kagome_.

_Steptember 20th,_

_Kagome is really srtange for her age. After she turned one Kagome always likes to watch me train, watching me meditating, and following me everywhere. Kagome dosen't even play with other children around the Hyuga Estate she mostly plays or talk to Tadase, Naruto and Hinata's son. Tadase has Hinata's dark blue hair and square blonde hair with it, and he has blue eyes like Naruto, and he has the Byakugan. Also Tadase's personality is alot like Hinata, but his personality is almost snake like. I even haven't heard about the others for a while and I'm really busy with parent work and being in the ANBU. I was training one time in the backyard and saw Kagome watching me. She was holding her stuff tiger and wearing her yin and yang necklace. Then a fly came to her and Kagome started to play with it with her hands. Kagome use her hands to catch the fly and while she was trying to catch the fly her hands move like a tiger. Which it is really wierd. I join the ANBU to keep a close eye on Kagome and her tiger like behavior._

_July 6th,_

_During the day's Naruto and Hinata had another child named Kushina who is born on January 1st. Kushina's personality is a lot like Naruto she eats ramen all the time none stop, but her personality is like a rat. Kagome is becoming a little more bit strange too. Kagome's first walk is when I was walking on water she followed me and I didn't notice until I turned around and saw that she use chakra to walk on water at the age of two. It really suprised me I started to use my chakra when I was 4. Kagome has a wierd style of clothes too. She wore a sleevless red shirt for boys, bandages covering to her shoulders to her bicepts, dark grren shorts for boys, stockings for girls, blue and white arm warmers, sandles for girls, her yin and yang necklace, the back of her hair is braided, and the front of her hair is like Hinata's front side hair, and she has bangs like Tenten, but it is not in fringe. Kagome said that she likes things to balence so that's why she likes to wear her clothes like that. _

_Augast 12,_

_During this month Kagome met a friend at the park his name is Uchiha Nagihiko. I knew becaues I'm in the ANBU and I knew three years ago Sakura got pregnat with a child and I wonder why she named him 'Nagihiko' and now I can see why. Nagiihko is always clam and never gets mad at all, but he has Sakura's personality, but I'm not sure about the anger of Sakura's personality though. He looks a lot like Sasuke even the hair, but his hair dosen't even have a duck's ass on the back, the back is just flat and Nagihiko has bangs just like his father, but he has green eyes like Sakura even the eye shape too. Then I notice that they always hang out with each other everyday and then I started nickname Nagihiko 'Damn Uchiha Boy'. Now it is a habit to call him that now. _

_Then one day while I was spying on them they were both training together. I knew that Kagome nickname me 'Bird Beak stalker' becaues she dosen't know that I'm in the ANBU Kagome went into the weopan shed and got out a bow and arrow._

_"Nagihiko, I'm going to make a bulls eye." Kagome said smiling_

_"Are you sure, you didn't even pratice only on your own technique." Nagihiko said_

_"Just watch me." Kagome said and she smirked at him_

_When I saw the smirk it was the same smirk as mine. Kagome got into her posision of the bow and arrow. I knew that Kagome always like to see the Japanese archery a lot and she read booksa bout it too. Kagome puts her first fingure under the sharp arrow to her finguer won't get caught by the sharp arrow. Kagome concentrate on the bulls eye and then she lets go of the arrow. The arrow had a weird aura of blance of yin and yang and the tiger. The arrow hit the bulls eye. Kagome smiled and Nagihiko cheered. Just then Tenten, Naruto, Tadase, Kushina, and Nadeshiko came to the backyard and saw the arrow on the bulls eye and then they bagan to cheered. Just as I predict Kagome has 100% accuracy like Tenten. Uchiha Nadeshiko is the youngest daughter of Sakura and Sasuke. Like me Sasuke follows Nadeshiko around. Her personality is like Sasuke, but she also has a rooster like personality too and I never had a problem with her like I do with Damn Uchiha Boy. Then after that day they both join the Academy._

_September 18, _

_During the Academy Kagome didn't even like it she had to learn about aranging flowers (but she like to pick tiger lilies and any flower has the name tiger in it) and all the girl stuff and she hated it. So when she gets home she trains with me. I always go easy on her (kept forgetting not to go easy on her becaues her Byakugan is more powerful than mines and the Elders even Tadase and Kushina's Byakugan is the same level with Kagome's), but everytime I do that she beats me. Kagome's Hyuga stance stance is very differnt from mine, I always told her that use the orignal Hyuga stance, but she dosen't listen. Her stance it like a tiger, but if she's more comfortable with it and that's fine with me. Kagome also met some girls at the Academy. Nara Shikasuki daughter of Nara Shikamaru and Temari. Abrame Amu daughter of Shino and Sora. She also met some guy friends too (even though it kills me) Inuzuka Inuyasha son of Kiba and Haikari, Rock Gai (I already guess it anyway becaues of the appearence) the son of Lee and Momo, Akamichi Chojo son of Chouji and Kiema, and Yakamata Inomaru son of Ino and Sai. Also after that we met their siblings and cousins._

* * *

><p>After that chapter of my father that thinks I'm weird I was thinking about when he gets home I will beat him up! Can this get any worse? I turned to the next chapter. Oh great. chapter :<em>The day that Kagome change her personality<em>. Just great and then I began to read.

_April 1st-7th,_

_Kagome is now six and she became half feminine and half masculine like yin and yang and Kagome and Tadase invited all of their friends for a sleepover after the picnic and there were 18 kids. One day I have to leave for a important mission becaues the Toad Elder need some nijas right away and he said three words 'They have come' I didn't know what it ment, but he told us to find strange human things around the Zodiac Mountain and when I got there a Elder Tiger told me that I can't use my Byakugan becaues of a secret training for I went to look around for human samples and I found a piece of a blue and white arm warmer, a ribbon a half cloth of a Uchiha crest, a wirlpool symbol, and other clothing that belong to children. After I collect the samples I went back home and then I found out that all of our children that are missing since yeaterday on Sunday! Hinata told me that she fought the kidnaper, but he somehow defeated her and then he took the children away. Naruto send the entire ANBU to look for them. I was so angry and I knew that Kagome has a strong Byakugan and why didn't she fought the kidnapper? We look everywhere for the kidnapper all day and night. Then one day the children apeared at the front main gates fast assleep. Everyone was happy and we still let the children hang out with each other, but we told them to be very careful. But for me I was angry at Kagome. When the children were assleep I talk to Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto._

_"Why didn't she fought the kidnapper!" I asked the question in a angry voice that is too loud_

_"I-I-It's n-not K-Kagome-c-chans f-fault N-Ni-san." Hinata studdered_

_"Kagome is srtong fight becaues I've trained with her!" I said "why couldn't she defeat a kidnapper!"_

_"She's just a child, Neji!" Tenten said_

_"Well she should try to train more harder next time." I said_

_"Neji she's just a six year old." Naruto said_

_"Well I don't care if she's a six year old." I said_

_"Kagome-chan maybe strong, but when a six year old is in battle they get scared." Hinata said _

_"I don't care!" I said_

_"Shut up Kagome might hear you!" Tenten said, but I ignore her_

_"I thought Kagome was more than that." I said "Now I see it, she's weak, she can't even battle a kidnapper, and she called herself a Hyuga!"_

_"Ni-san you should respect her the way she is." Hinata said_

_"No." I said "Why can't she be like me? Kagome's personality is strange like a tiger."_

_"You know if you say that you'll regreted one day.'' Tenten said_

_"Well I wished Kagome will be like me, from the personality of me and that's it!" I shouted loudly so eveyone can here._

_After our arument conversation we went to bd and I hope that Kagome didn't hear me._

_April_ _8th,_

_In the morning was quiet and no one even spoke except for Tadase and Kushina. I was worried about Kagome if she heard me lastnight and I hope that she didn't hear everything. When Kagome came to have breakfast Kagome looked erally different. The back of Kagome's hair was tied in a loose ponytail and the front of her hair is till the same except that she had one braid on her left side of the head and the right side of the head. Kagome's face was emotionless like mine and she sat down to breakfast. _

_"Ohayo, Otou-sama, Ka-sama, Hinata Oba-sama, Naruto Oji-sama, Tadase-sama, Kushina-sama." Kagome said_

_Everyone's eyes widen. When Kagome took one bite her eyes widen and she drank her water really fast._

_"Is there anything wrong, Kago-chan?" Tenten asked_

_"Hai," Kagome said "I don't like spicy food."_

_Everyone was shock becaues Kagome loves swwet or spicy food._

_"K-Kagome," Hinata stuttered "I thought you like spicy food."_

_"Well that was my stupid fake self." Kagome said "My ture self and personality is more better than my old weak self."_

_"Then what's your true personality Kago-chan?' Kushina said_

_"My true persoanlity is,'' Kagome began "emotionless, serious, a leader, strong, and wanting to be in the Main Branch Familty instead of the Branch Family."_

_Then everyone's mouth was open even my mouth was open. I wasn't sure if Kagome heard me or not. Hinata told me that Kagome was in bed after our argument. Naruto glared at me, Tenten glared at me and she took out her kunai (not good), Hinata activates her Byakugan, Tadase activates his Byakugan, and Kushina gotten ready for her shadow clones to the the Reasengan. This is not a good morning at all. I want to know why Kagome change her personality and I want to know why and now, but i have to find out why she change her personality and one day I will find out why._

* * *

><p>Kagome POV<p>

After I read the chapter, it was almost time for dinner. I pick up Hizashi and I took him back to the Day care/ Nursery. When we got there Sango Onee-chan was waiting for us.

"How was spending time with Hizashi?" Sango Onee-chan asked

"It was fun," I said "his personality is like Ka-sama."

I put Hizashi down into his crib, he looked at me and he smiled.

"Will Onee-chan visit Hizashi again?" he asked

"Hai," I said "very soon and I'll try to come here everyday as soon as I can."

"Arigoto, Onee-chan!" Hizashi said and then he gave me a hug and then I hug him back.

After I wave goodbye to Hizashi I went back home feeling happy, but not smiling. When i got home dinner started. I sat down and began to eat.

"How was your mission, Kagome?" Naruto Oji-sama asked

"Who was the little child that you have to spend time with?" Ka-sama said

"The mission was fine." I said "The child I have to be with is a boy."

"What's is name though?" Hinata Oba-sama asked

"Hyuga Hizashi." I said

Ka-sama and Naruto Oji-sama began to froze except for Hinata Oba-sama who just kept on eating.

"Hyuga Hizashi," I said "Is very nice kid. He called me Onee-chan for some reason. I read him some stroies and we have fun, but he looks familiar though. He looks like you Ka-sama."

There was still silents. I pretended not to know about my little brother becaues I don't want them to suspect anything.

"Hn, whatever." I said and I got up and leave the kitchen.

I took a shower and remember how Sango Onee-chan explained to me about why Otou-sama kept Hizashi away from me._'Your father He thinks it's a way to get your personality back and also having the Hyuga last name so he could be the Branch Leader. When your brother was born two years ago your father thought of the idea will work. It devisated your mother, but she agree that it was for your own good.' _The words said echoing in my head and it made me seriously anngry and I think that I'm starting to hate Otou-sama. After that I brushed my teeth and put on my pjs. I also remember that Hizashi's 2nd birthday will come in a couple weeks and I knew I want to get him something special. I went to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later...<strong>

Kagome POV

I ran to the Hyuga Day Care/ Nursery, I went inside saying a quick hello to Sango Onee-chan and then I went to Hizashi's room. When I went in I saw Hizashi playing darts, he saw me and he smiled.

"Onee-chan!" Hizashi said

"Hizashi I got you something." I said

"What is it Onee-chan?" Hizashi asked excitedly

I handed a box to him and then Hizashi open it. Hizashi gasped and in the box was a kunai.

"Arigoto, arigoto Onee-chan!" Hizashi said happily to me and then he gave me a hug.

I hugged him back and then someone came in.

"Kagome?" said a familiar voice

I turned around and saw Nagihiko.

"I thought you were Otou-sama." I said

Nagihiko chuckled "I just brought the cake for Hizashi, Kagome."

I blushed in embrassment and said "Come on lets just celebrate Hizashi's birthday."

Then someone came in.

"Kagome, Damn Uchiha Boy?" said a serious cold voice

_Where dead_. I thought in a lazy voice. I turned and saw Otou-sama. Nagihiko and I both gulped.

"What are you doing here, Kagome?" Otou-sama asked as if his secret is out (even though it is)

"I'm babysitting Hizashi," I said and frowned at Otou-sama so he won't know that I know his secret "We're just celebrating his birthday that's all. Also he's very childish like Ka-sama and he always calls me 'Onee-chan' for some reason."

I knew by telling Nagihiko about Hizashi he'll help me out and it work bunch of times and it's good for tricking Lee-sensei and Gai too becaues they are so gulliable, and Hizashi knows that he has to pretend that I don't know that he's my brother just in case if Otou-sama comes in.

"Oh good," Otou-sama said in realived "I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" I asked suspisciously

"NOTHING!" he shouted quickly and then he left quickly.

Then Nagihiko and Hizashi started laughing and I chuckled a little. We sang 'happy birthday' and then we ate the cake. After that we say our goodbyes to Hizashi.

"You know," Nagihiko said "That was too close back there when your father came in."

"Hai," I said "but at least he fell for our trick though."

"Hai," Nagihiko said "You know there is the Uchiha Festival next month.."

"Hai, what is it then?" I asked

"Would you like to go with me?" Nagihiko said blushing

"Sure." I said blushing "I would love to go with you."

"G-Great!" Nagihiko said

"Do you want to train with me?" I asked again

"Hai." Nagihiko said

Then we raced down to our training field and we started to train.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: well there's Neji's secret that he kept from Kagome<strong>

**Garra: He's a jackass**

**Sasuke: no I will go along with him being a emotionless jackass and a bitch**

**Killerninja123: I agree**

**Garra: the next chapter is about Kagome and Nagihiko again, but they are in a actual date this time and there will be some romance. **

**Sasuke:(crying) MY SON HAS FINALLY BECOME A MAN!**

**Killerninja123: shut up**

**Garra: review please (then deadly glare) or else i'll bury you in my sand and use my sand coffin at you!**

**Sasuke: he's really serious about that please review so you won't get him mad even though he doesn't have the tail beast in him**

**Killerninja123: yeah... please review**


	16. Chapter 12 The Uchiha Festival

**Killerninja123: This chapter will be romance, hatered tword people and...(whispering) secretive secrets**

**Neji: I will kill the Damn Uchiha Boy, by the way did you say secretive secrets?**

**Killerninja123: shut up with that nickname and no i did not!**

**Gaara walks in**

**Gaara: man why not use your byakugan to stalk them?**

**Neji: great idea! and if the Damn Uchiha Boy did something bad my daughter he's going to get it!**

**Killerninja123: Seriously?...please enjoy the story and don't forget to review**

* * *

><p>Nagihiko POV<p>

I can't believe that the Uchiha Festival is here! I put on a tux with a Uchiha crest on the back. I went to the door and saw Nadeshiko. She was wearing a nadshiko kimono and her hair is in a ponytail.

"What are you doing here Nadeshiko?" I asked

"Waiting for you," Nadeshiko answered "Tadase asked me out to the Uchiha Festival and I said yes and so we agree to meet each other at his house."

I was happy for my sister and glad tadase asked Neadeshiko out becaues Gai asked her out once and she rejected him. We went out of the door ans we headed to the Hyuga Estate. When we got there we went to Kagome's/Tadase's house. I knock on the door and out comes a beautyful girl wearing a tiger stripe kimono and a sakura barret, and her hair was loose and wavey, and then I realized that girl was Kagome and then I started to blushi madly. Then Tadase came in and he's wearing a tux too with the Hyuga and Uzumaki symbol.

"You look beautyful." I said out load to Kagome

Then I felt a serous, dark, emotionless, pessence behind Kagome. It was Neji-sensei. I gulped and I was afriad that Neji-sensei will actualy beat me up. Kagome gave Neji-sensei a deadly glare and he gave her a deadly glare back to her. They both have a deadly glared at each other and in one sec it turns into a staring contest of deadly glares.

"Cut it out, Neji." said a voice and then Tenten-san came behind her husband "Gomen a sai about that. Kagome, Tadase you guys should go now the festival is about to starts in 10 minutes."

"Hai." Kagome and Tadase both said.

We went to the villiage and then the festival started. I took Kagome's hand and we went to watch the Japanese dancers. I knew Kagome love japanese dancing becaues it helps her practice her technique. Kagome's eyes widen as she watch the dancer dance. After we watch the show we ate some food and then we went to go to play some games. We went to a stand that has a rare prize. Two yin and yang battle fans. All you have to do is to it a bulls eye by using a bow and a arrow.

"So which on of you youngsters will like to try to get that fans?" he asked

"Me." Kagome said

"Well alright little girl," said the man "good luck getting a bulls eye."

Kagome got into her archery position and then she let go of the arrow. The arrow hit the bull's eye. The man gasped.

"Wow your a pro at this." the man said

"Hn." Kagome said "Whatever."

The man handed Kagome two yin ang yang fans. Kagome put the two fans in her kimono.

"Kagome, where do you want to go next?" I asked kindly

"I don't really care what games we go to." Kagome replied

Then we went to play other games. Kagome got herself new sets of arrows, sais, kunais, and any other weopan. For me I got lots of Uchiha clothes, a Uchiha fan, and everything that has to do with Uchiha. We went around lots of places getting some food and prizes. I can tell Kagome was having fun, becaues I can tell by her voice and body language. Then we went to park and everyone was dancing with each. I look at Kagome and gulped.

**'aske her!'**

_'NANI!'_

**'asked her to dance with you Dobe'**

_'great your acting like Otou-san'_

**'please asked her'**

_'why?'_

**'becaues you love her'**

_'i never said that'_

**' well if you dance with her now you say what you feel about her'**

_' i'm not going to tell her how i feel until the time is right'_

**' and you still didn't even amitted to me that you love Kagome'**

_' shut up'_

**' and i thought that you never get angry'**

_'go away'_

**' oh fine bye'**

After my inner left I gulped agian.

"Kagome would you like to dance?" I asked

* * *

><p>Tadase POV<p>

After we left the Hyuga Estate Nadeshiko descide that we should eat first and then we play some games. I agre and then we got some riceball, octopus ball, and curry. After that we went to some games. Nadeshiko got herslf a nadeshiko barret, dress, glove, a Uchiha fan, a lantern, and other Uchiha stuff. For me I got a baloon, a kunai, a hat, and a scroll. We went to see shows and all kinds of things to see and then we saw Nagihiko and Kagome having fun, but Kagome wasn't smiling, but I knew by her body language that she's having fun. We went to the park and saw lots of people dancing with each other.

"Tadase.." Nadeshiko said shyly and her face turned pink " would you like to dance with me?"

"H-H-H-Hai." I stuttered and I star playing with my finguers

We went over to where the people are dancing. Nadeshiko put her arms around me neck and then I put my arms around her waist. I started to blush and my face was red as a tomato. I tried not to make eye contact, but I can't help it. I look into her black eyes and Nadeshiko look into my blue eyes.

"Oh look, Tadase and Nadeshiko are dancing with each other." said a voice

We stop dancing and we both turned around and saw Inomaru dancing with Rima.

"Are you guys on a date?" Nadeshiko asked

"Hai..." Inomaru and Rima both said blushing

"Hey, guys!" said Inuyasha walking up to us "when will Kagome and Nagihko start dancing besides they got her for 10 minutes and they hadn't even dance yet."

"Don't know." I said

* * *

><p>Kagome POV<p>

"Kagome would you like to dance?" Nagihko asked

I thought about for a while and then I saw tadase and Nadeshiko dancing with each other. Tadase was blushing like mad. Then Inomaru and Rima came to talk to them.

**' you should say yes Kagome-chan'**

_"..."_

**' I thought you love Nagihiko'**

_' I didn't say that'_

**' but you want to'**

_'shut up'_

**'okay'**

_'leave'_

**'okay'**

After my inner left I took a deep breath.

"Sure lets dance." I said

Nagihiko's eyes grew wide and his eyes soften. He took my hand and I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my look into each other's eyes and my heart was beating fast, and I saw Tadase, Nadeshiko, Inomaru, and Rima looking at use and now their paying each other. I knew that their betting on a kiss, but I knew that's nor going to happen until I tell Nagihiko when the time is right for me to confess. _Wait? Why am I thinking about that! It must be me femnine side._ After we dance we went over to Tadase, Nadeshiko, Inomaru, and Rima.

"So you guys on a date?" Nagihiko asked

"Hai." Inomaru said

Hai..." Rima said shyly

"How's Gai and Lee-sensei?" I asked

"There fine," Rima answered "Ka-san is watching them around the festival so they won't get mistaken with sake and water."

"I don't mean to be rude, Kagome," Inomaru said "but Neji-sensei is a baka, asshole, jackass, dumbass, whore, and a bitch."

"None taken." I said "besides he's on to us about You-Know-What- Creatures and You-Know-Who."

"This is bad." Rima said

"We just need to play dumb that's all." I said

"How long are we going to keep it that way?" Nagihiko asked

"I'm not sure." I said "but Tadase did Naruto Oji-sama just the Bikochu yet?"

"No." Tadase said "Why?"

"Called the others," I said "and you know where to meet. Be here by midnight, we need to tell Sango Onee-chan and Hinata Oba-sama. Nagihiko and I will got to Sango Onee-chan and Tadase and Nadeshiko will go to Hinata Oba-sama. Alright? And for now lets enjoy the festival."

"Hai." they said

Oh and guys." I called out

"Yeah." They both said

"Never bet on me again." I said dangerously and then they all gulped

After Nagihiko and I talk to Tadase, Inomaru and Rima, we left the park we went to Sango Onee-chans house.

"Hey," Sango Onee-chan said "Kagome, Nagihiko what are you two doing here."

"Sango Onee-chan, we need to talked to you in private." I said

* * *

><p>Sango POV<p>

I open the door and saw Kagome and Nagihiko.

"Hey," I said "Kagome, Nagihiko what are you two doing here."

"Sango Onee-chan, we need to talked to you in private." Kagome said

I knew this is serious, I let them into my house and we sat down at the livingroom.

"What do you need to talk about?" I asked

"We need to get the Bikochu out of Naruto Oji-sama's office so that way he can't find out scent." Kagome said

"I see." I said "I'll provide beackup and if Naruto-sama or any of your parents want to go to his office I'll stall them along with Hinata-sama."

"Yes, but," Kagome said "We'll explained to you and Hinata Oba-sama about our plan when we meet here."

"I know," I said 'down stairs in the secret basment."

"You're willing going to help us?" Nagihiko asked

"Of course," I said proudly "Kagome is the sister that I always wanted and I'll do anything for her. We met each other at Tiger Cave becaues that's when I have no family except for Tomoyo-sama. Kagome knew about how I feel becaues her mother was the same way and Kagome promised me to find a good home for me at Konah. After Kagome change her personality Kagome came back and took me to the Leaf Villiage. Kagome still kept her promise and she took me to Hyuga Hiashi. She lied to him that I was a orphan that Kagome found when you guys were kidnap and she told him that I need a home. Hiashi told us that I can work at the Hyuga Day Care/Nursery, have a house of my own, and become a ninja and I was 10 years old then. After that I got a job, become a ninja and having a home of my own, I decide that I want to repay Kagome and help her to keep your guys's secret."

"Wow I never knew," Nagihiko said "no wonder you always try to finished training as fast as you can to give some money to Sango-san when we were training with our Elder Masters."

"It was worth it." Kagome said "I kept my promise."

"Just like Naruto-sama." I said "He always kept his promise. And I think that you should tell him about your secret."

"No!" Kagome and Nagihiko both shouted

"He'll turned all of us in." Kagome said

"Everyone will be over protective of us." Nagihiko said

"Just like they did to all of the tail beasts." Kagome said

I knew that they both wanted to keep their secret for a long time, but I'm not sure of how can they keep it until their parents found out (except for Hinata she already knows about it).

"Okay then," I said "When dose the meeting start?"

"At the basment at midnight." Kagome said

"Alright then," I said and gave Kagome a smile "you kids better get going the festival will be over at 11 and it's already 9."

"Hai." said the two kids

I led them to the door and we said our goodbyes. After the two kids left I went into the kitchen to get everyting ready for the children to come.

* * *

><p>Hinata POV<p>

I was eating some cake when I heard the door open and then Tadase and Nadeshiko came into the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you kids have fun a little bit longer?" I asked "The festival isn't over yet."

"Ka-sama we need to talk to you," Tadase said "It very important."

"I see, what is it?" I asked again

The two kids sat down at the table.

"It's about the Bikochu." Nadeshiko said

"We need your help, Ka-sama," Tadase said "Kagome will explained about the plan at Sango-san's house."

"I see," I said "Why you guys need the Bikochu for?"

"We need to get rid of it." Nadeshiko said "Like Tadase said Kagome will explained everything."

I nodded. I knew this is serious besides if Naruto-kun and Ni-san found out that kagome and the others are the 18 kids they'll get over protective like how they did with the tail beast.

"Alright I'll come," I said "when do we go to Sango-san's house?''

"Midnight." Tadase said

"Okay." I said

After that the chilfren went back to the festival.

* * *

><p>Nagihiko POV<p>

After we left Sango-san's house we went back to the festival. Kagome and I went to a restaurant and we ordered some cake. Kagome got a tiger and for me I got a lion cake. Kagome was silent. I knew that she's not a leader type person like her father, but she's good at pretending to have another's peronality. Aftr we had our dessert I took Kagome home. When we walk up to her front door we stop.

"Nagihiko." Kagome said

"Nani?" I asked

"Why did you pinned me at the tree a month ago?" Kagome asked

There was a long pause and I ignore her question and I look away from her. I don't want to tell Kagome that I was angry at her for changing her personality and mostly a lot angry at her father.

"Nagihiko your angry at me are you?" Kagome said

I looked at Kagome and I saw a sad smile on her face.

"I know I hadn't smiled in six years," Kagome said ", but I know you must be angry at me for changing my personality and your mosly a lot angry at my father, but your more really angry at me. Am I right?"

"Hai." I said sadly "but only your father though I'm just a little angry at you. Are you mad?"

"No." Kagome said

"Nani?" I asked "how did you know that I was mad?"

"I'm glad that you told me the truth." Kagome said "and I knew that you were mad when you pin me at the tree while you tried to comfort me, but it went wrong so you accidentily pinned me."

"It wasn't my fault!" I said "My body was controlled!"

Kagome laugh. I couldn't believe that I get to hear her laugh again. The sound of her laughs were always beautyful. Kagome put her head on my shoulder. I blushed a little and then we hugged. We look at each other for a minute and then our faces started to get closer and closer. Until I felt a serous, dark, emotionless, pessence behind Kagome again. We broke apart and paused, then Kagome turned around and glared at her father and he glared at her.

30 minutes later...

They are still glaring at each other. I couldn't believe that they can keep their faces in a serious mode like that and then Tadse arrived feeling happy and walking really slow.

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Nadeshiko...kissed...me." Tadase said

Then Kagome and Neji-sensei stopped glaring at each other and they both started at Tadase.

"NADESHIKO DID WHAT?" They both shouted

"You heard me." Tadase said

"What is all that noice?" Tenten-san asked coming to us.

"Nadeshiko kissed Tadase and he come home 30 minutes later." Kagome and Neji-sensei both said in the same time in their serious voice.

"Really?" Tenten-san said "Well Kagome, Tadase you guys need to go to sleep, and Neji don't kill Nagihiko when everyone is asleep."

"Kuso." Neji-sensei mummerd

Then Kagome and Tadase went inside and Neji-sensei use his deadly glare at me. After they closed the door I went back home. When I got to my house I went inside and I went into Nadeshiko's room.

"Nadeshiko, did you kissed Tadase?" I asked

"Hai..." Nadeshiko said shyly "why?"

"Well at least it's not Gai." I said

"Yeah, he's weird and not my type." Nadeshiko said

"By the way," I said "when did you start liking Tadase?"

"When he resue me." Nadeshiko said

"The time when you were lost in the forest?" I asked

"Hai." Nadeshiko said "He told me not to worry and he promised me that I'll be back home soon. He kept his promise when we found our way back and then I felt this strange feeling in me after Tadase resue me."

"Tadase always keeps his promise like Kushina dose." I said "and I can see why you feel in love with him. He's kind, honest, brave, and he always follow ninja no kare no hōhō (his way of the ninja) like Hinata-sensei and Naruto-sama"

"Yeah." Nadeshiko said

"Nadeshiko, don't forget about tonight okay?" I said

"Hai, Onii-chan." Nadeshiko said "I know."

"Good." I said

I went out of Nadeshiko's room and closed the door. I went to my room and got into my usual clothes and went to sleep for the meeting.

* * *

><p>Tadase POV<p>

After we talk to Ka-sama we went to play some more games. After that we were tired and we need to get ready for the meeting tonight. While I was walking Nadeshiko home we ran into Inozuko, Kushina, Yoru, Ikuto, Kairi, Yuki, Inuyasha, Amu, Gai, Chojo, Shikasuki, and Utau.

"Konnichiwa guys." I said

"Hey." They all said

"Listen," Nadeshiko said "Were going to have a meeting at the You-Know-Where and Kagome will explained everything okay?"

"Sure." Yoru said

"Alright, DATTEBAYO!" Kushina shouted

"Is the meeting important?" Yuki asked

"Hai." I said "Kagome wants all of you guys to come at midnight. Alright?"

"Hai Onii-chan." Kushina said

"Good and don't forget." Nadeshiko said

"And if you guys do forget," Nadeshiko added "You will have to face my fist. Got that?"

"Hai, Nadeshiko!" They all said

After we left the others, I continue to walk Nadeshiko home. When we got there we stop at the front door.

"That was a great time we have." Nadeshiko said

"Yeah." I said blushing

Nadeshiko gave me a hug and I thought I was about to faint, but luckly I didn't. Then Nadeshiko press her lips against mine. I was in shock and very happy. I kissed her back and we were kissing and blushin the same time until I heard a door open. We broke aprat quickly and we saw Nadeshiko's Ka-san, Sakura. _Thank god it's not Sasuke-sensei he'll kill me!_ I thought.

"Awww." Sakura-sensei said "This is so kawaii!"

"What's so kawii?" Sasuke-senise came behind Sakura-sensei

"Nothing!" Nadeshiko and I both said blushing our butts off

"Okay." Sasuke-sensei said "Come on Nadeshiko you need to go to sleep."

"Hai, Otou-san." Nadeshiko said

We both wave goodbye and then I started to walk home very slow as a turtle.

30 minutes later...

I finally came home and the first person I saw was Nagihiko and then I saw Kagome and Neji Oji-sama having their deadly glare contest as always.

"Are you alright?" Nagihko asked

"Nadeshiko...kissed...me." I said

Then Kagome and Neji-sensei stopped glaring at each other and they both started at me.

"NADESHIKO DID WHAT?" They both shouted

"You heard me." I said

"What is all that noice?" Tenten-san asked coming to us.

"Nadeshiko kissed Tadase and he come home 30 minutes later." Kagome and Neji-sensei both said in the same time in their serious voice.

"Really?" Tenten-san said "Well Kagome, Tadase you guys need to go to sleep, and Neji don't kill Nagihiko when everyone is asleep."

"Kuso." Neji-sensei mummerd

Kagome and I went inside and Tenten Oba-sama closed the door. Kagome and I went to our bedroom and before I enter my room Kagome said "Don't forget about tonight."

"I know." I said

I enter my room and put on my usual clothes and then I went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kagome POV<p>

I somehow couldn't sleep! Something is wrong with me I and how come I'm not tired. Then my sliding door open and Otou-sama came in. He went over to me and sat at the side of my bed. and then I gave him a deadly glare.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely

"Can't I have some father and daughter time with you?" Otou-sama asked

"No leave me alone!" I shouted at him

"You know about the Hyuga Festival next year?" Otou-sama asked

"Hai, what about it?" I said

"I enter you in the compitition." Otou-sama said

"You what?" I said

"Come on it's not that bad." Otou-sama said nervusly

"Not bad, not bad?" I said "The first compitiion is japanese dancing, the second on is fighting your mother or...(having a deadly evil smirk right now) father, and the last one is singing with three rounds of singing in it."

"By the way which one of us are you going to challeng your mother or I?" Otou-sama asked and smirked at me

I smirked at him back and said "Hn."

Otou-sama got up and when he was about to leave my room he said "Kagome, I want your old self back I want my daughter back to normal."

"I told you before," I said coldly "That wasn't my true personality."

Otou-sama closed the door and then I clench my fist.

"I hate you." I whisper to myself

Then I went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Neji POV<p>

After I closed the door and then i heard Kagome's voice.

"I hate you." Kagome said whispering to herself

I couldn't believe it if it was true or not. I went into the kitchen and saw Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten.

"How did Kagome reacted?"Tenten asked

"She got mad a little." I answered ", but she liked the part where she gets to challenge a parent and I'm gussing she want's to challenge me."

"How can you tell?" Naruto asked

"She had a evil deadly smirk on her face when she mentions 'father'." I said

"Well it's nice knowing you Neji." Naruto said

"What the fuck dose that mean?" I shouted

"It means that Kagome either wants payback or she wants to beat the hell out of you to prove that she's stronger than you." Naruto explained

"Payback for what?" I asked

"Maybe she heard you saying all of those mean things to her?" Hinata gussed

"But you said that Kagome didn't hear me say those things to her." I said

"Maybe she did or maybe she didn't." Hinata said

"Kuso." I said "I'm screwed."

"Well at least she didn't know Hizashi is her brother." Naruto said

"Yeah I was realived that she didn't know about it." I said

"But she did celebrate Hizashi's birthday." Tenten said

"By the way," I said changing the subject "Did one of you guys stole my journal?"

"You mean your dairy?" Naruto said laughing

"It's not a dairy it's a journal you baka!" I shouted "Tenten?"

"Nope and why would I want that anyway?" Tenten said

"Hinata?" I asked

"N-N-No." Hinata stuttered

"Then who?" I asked

"Kushina?" Tenten gussed "besides she'll steal or prank or blackmail anyone."

"No Kushina wouldn't," Naruto said "Kushina likes if it is embrassing. Besides Neji's dairy is too serious."

"Kagome!" I mummered

"Why would Kagome stole your journal?" Tenten asked

"I don't know," I said "but I know that she stole it!"

"Maybe you lost it?" Hinat gussed

"Yeah maybe I did lost my journal," I said and then I shouted "AND THEN IT END UP IN KAGOME'S HANDS!"

"Will you stop blaming your own daughter?" Tenten asked

"Gomen." I said

After our conversation we went to sleep and I still think that Kagome stole me journal.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: next chapter will come soon<strong>

**Neji: I CAN'T BEILEVE THAT THE DAMN UCHIHA BOY AND KAGOME ALMOST KISSED!**

**Neji leaves and getting ready to kill Nagihiko**

**Killerninja123: shut up**

**Gaara walks in**

**Gaara: yo**

**Killerninja123: good right on time Kazekage-sama**

**Gaara:hn**

**Killerninja123: say your lines Gaara**

**Gaara: Killerninja123 dosen't own naruto and also if you like to go on go on search and type in Killerninja123 you'll see what Hyuga Kagome looks like and the next chapter is a cool, funny and a flashback mission.**


	17. author's note

**Author's notes**

**Yo, Readers! hadn't send a authors note for a while, but the next chapter is called The mission and the Bikochu after this chapter the real thing begans, you will see some similar battles in this story and in naruto (part 1) and there will be a Chunin Exams. and the chunin exams will have lots of things will be reviled, new powerful techniques, and some of the charcters will get even closer to each other.**

**see you next time **

**ja ne! :)**


	18. Chapter 13 The mission and the Bikochu

**Killerninja123: secret mission time and the ending it really funny **

* * *

><p>No One POV At the Hyuga house<p>

Kagome, Tadase, Kushina, and Hinata woke up at 11 o'clock. They both went down quietly down stairs and make sure that no one would me a noise exspecialy they're making sure that Kushina doesn't even make a noise. They walked quietly down to the kitchen pass the living room and they went to the front door.

"Next time if were sneaking out," Kushina whisper to them "were getting a balcony."

They both agree and they went out of the house and Kagome slide the door carefully. They walked out of the Hyuga Estate quietly so no Hyuga won't wake up. Then before they went to the gates they saw sleeping Hyuga guards.

"Kuso." said the three kids

They went pass the guards very slowly and quietly. Then the three kids and Hinata jumped over the gate.

"At least we got pass the guards." Kushina said

"Yeah." said the others

They walk to Sango's house in the middle of the night making sure that the others are that the house already. Then they made it to Sango's house. Kagome knock on the door and then the door open and Sango was there she was wearing her pjs.

"Sango Onee-chan is everyone here?" Kagome asked

"No, not yet you guys are the first one here." Sango answered

They went into her house and Sango led them to a wooden box and Sango lift the box aside and there was a secret door that is the entrance of the basement on the floor. Kagome open the door and veryone went in. In the basement were snakc a large table that is for meetings.

"What time is it Kagome?" Kushina whined "I'm sleepy!"

"It's 11:15." Kagome said

"Well goodnight." Kushina said and she fell asleep.

"She's too much like Otou-sama." Tadase said and everyone agree.

* * *

><p>No One POV at the Uchiha House<p>

Nagihiko and when we open the door he saw Nadeshiko standing outside of his room.

"Nadeshiko I thought we were going out of your balcony." Nagihiko whisper queitly so their parents won't hear them.

"Gomen, I thought we were going to your balcony." Nadeshiko said

Nagihiko sigh "Alright lets go to my blacony so we can get to the meeting."

They went to Nagihiko's blacony and they both climb on the roof and jumped to roof to roof. While the two Uchihas were going to their meeting they met their cousin Haruno Kairi on the way to the meeting too and so they ran to the meeting together. When they got to Sango's house Sango led them to the basement and inside the basement was Hinata, Kagome, Tadase, and sleeping Kushina who just woke up.

"Hey." Nagihiko and Nadeshiko and Kairi both said

"Your late." Kagome said

"It's only 11:20, Kagome." Nadeshiko said

"Hn." Kagome said

After that little conversation they waited for the others.

* * *

><p>No One POV<p>

Gai and Rima got out of the house and luckly they drung their parents drink before they went to bed. While Gai and Rima were walking they met up with Inomaru and Inozuko. The four kids wak in silent and they both make sure that no one was following them.

"Hey Gai, how is it like being drunk when you drank sake?" Inozuko asked

"Very weird and out of control." Gai answered him

"Inozuko why do you asked these things?" Inomaru said

"Oh be quiet Onii-chan." Inozuko said "I can asked any question what I want."

"Unless if you asked baka questions like Kushina dose, but that's her personality." Inomaru said "and your going to be a genin next year."

"I know Onii-chan." Inozuko said

"Can you guys be queit were almost there and you guys are annoying me." Rima said

"Gomen, Rima-chan." Inomaru said

After the alk they made it to Sango's house. Sango led them to the basement and inside the basement was Hinata, Kagome, Tadase,Kushina, Nagihko, Kairi, and Nadeshiko.

"Hey." Inomaru, Inozuko, Gai, and Rima said

"Your late." Kagome said

"It's only youthfully 11:25, Kagome." Gai said

"Hn." Kagome said

Then they waited for the others to arrived.

* * *

><p>No One POV<p>

Yuki, Chojo, Amu, Utau, Ikuto, Yoru, Inuyasha, Shikasuki, were walking to Sango's house for the meeting and then the eight kids started to talk.

"Man, we haven't got a meeting in six years." Inuyasha yawned and Yashamaru yawned too.

"I wonder what the meeting is about?" Yuki said

"I bet it is about the Bikochu." Amu said

"How can you be sure?" Utau asked

"I know Kagome and I think that we're endanger if Naruto-sama use the Bikochu to find us." Amu said

Then everyone was scared and the kids walk in silents. The when they got to Sango's house, Sango led them to the basement and inside the basement was Hinata, Kagome, Tadase,Kushina, Nagihko, Kairi, Nadeshiko, Inomaru, Inozuko, Rima, and Gai.

"Konnichiwa." Yuki, Chojo, Amu, Utau, Ikuto, Yoru, Inuyasha, Shikasuki said all together

"Your late." Kagome said

"It's only troublesome 11:30, Kagome." Shikasuki said

"Hn." Kagome said

Then the meeting started.

* * *

><p>Kagome POV<p>

"I know we hadn't had a meeting for six years," I said "but we all have a very important mission tonight."

"What's the mission?" Yoru asked

"We need to get the Bikochu out of Naruto Oji-sama's office before everyone wakes up. Beisdes Naruto Oji-sama and Otou-sama are going to use the Bikochu at morining." I explained "and they'll use our scents to track us down."

"How did you know that Neji Oji-sama our scent?" Tadase asked

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Kagome POV<strong>

_It was the day before the Uchiha Festival, I walk down to the kitchen and went into the big vase where I used to hide whenever I evesdrop at Otou-sama._

_"Naruto when are we going to use the Bikochu?'' Otou-sama asked_

_"The day after the Uchiha Festival," Naruto Oji-sama said "That way we can use your human clothing sample to find out where the 18 kids are in the Leaf Village."_

_"How can you be sure if the pieces of clothing belong to the 18 kids," Otou-sama said "The clothes look like Kagome, Kushina, Tadase, and their friends pieces of clothing."_

_"That's what I'm wondering too." Naruto Oji-sama said "If we use the Bikochu to find the 18 kids and maybe the 18 kids are Kagome, Tadase, Kushina, and the rest of their freinds. Beisdes how can you explained their disapearence?"_

_"You got a point Naruto." Otou-sama said "make sure that Team 1, 2, and 3 get a mission after the festival."_

_"Got way ahead of you Neji." Naruto Oji-sama said_

**end of flashback and back to the top secret mission and back to Kagome POV**

* * *

><p>I look at my friends to see their reaction.<p>

"This is bad." Nagihiko said "why didn't you tell us the day before the Uchiha Festival?"

"Team 1 and Team 3 were on a mission, Gai was on a C-rank mission on his own, I was busy finding some information in Otou-sama's journal/dairy, you have to make preperations for the Uchiha Festival, and our siblings and cousins were in school." I explaiend

"Oh I forgot Gomen a sai." Nagihiko said

"It's alright." I said "We need to wear these gloves that way we can't have our finger prints on anything."

I put on the gloves and handed them to Nagihiko and he handed them to everyone else. After Everyone had their gloves on I continue the plan.

"We'll split into groups." I explained to my friends " Group 1 will be Tadase, Inuyasha, Nadeshiko,Yuki, Gai, Shikasuki, and Inomaru you guys will be guardiang the entrance of the Hokage Residence if any one comes. Group 2 will be Utau, Yoru, Rima, Kairi, Chojo, and Inozuko you guys will be guarding the hallway if anyone comes. The Group 3 will be Hinata Oba-sama, Amu, Ikuto, and Kushina will be guarding the Naruto Oji-sama's door in the inside of his office. Group 4 will be Nagihiko and I will be in Naruto Oji-sama's office looking for the Bikochu. Is that clear?"

"Hai." Everyone said

Then we got ready and we went to the Hokage Recidence. Group 1 stayed at the entrance, and when we got to the hallway Group 2 stayed at the hallway, Group 3 and Nagihiko and I went to Naruto Oji-sama's office and Hinata Oba-sama, Amu, Ikuto, and Kushina guard the front door. Hinata Oba-sama and Kushina activate their Byakugans, Ikuto got ready for his scent and Amu got her bugs ready. Nagihiko and I went to Naruto Oji-sam's desk and saw the Bikochu cage. Nagihiko open the cage and I put a black hitai-ate inside the cage. The Bikochu sniff the hitai-ate and it started to fly around. I quickly grabbed the hitai-ate out of the cage and Nagihiko closed the cage.

"Who's hitai-ate is that?" Nagihiko asked

"Naruto Oji-sama's." I answered and smirked at him

"How did you stole his hitai-ate?" Hinata Oba-sama asked

"I look around to find something that belong to Naruto Oji-sama." I explained the story " Then I saw a box said _Naruto Stuff Dattebayo!_ I started to look around and first I saw 'Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi' by Jiraiya-sama and then I stole the book becaues it was interesing to read and it was an interesing book. Then I kept looking and I saw a black hitai-ate and then I stole it just in case if it came in handy."

"Wow you really plan this ahead." Kuahina said

"You got that from your father Kagome-chan." Hinata Oba-sama said

"I know." I said

Then there was silents. After the silents we went out of the door and gather the group then we went to sango's house agian and into the basemnt.

"Alright we have completed the mission and Team 1 and Team 3 meet Nagihiko, Gai, and I at the Hokage Residence entrance to see what happens." I said and began to smirk some more

"Great idea!" Inuyasha said and Yashamaru barked

"Aww, I can't believe that we can't see what happen." Kushina whined

"Don't worry I'll bring a camrea for your blackmailing prank Kushina." I promised to her.

"Arigoto!" Kushina said happily "DATTEBAYO!"

After the meeting we went back home quietly and went to sleep and I can't wait what would happen the next day.

* * *

><p>No One POV<p>

The next morning Naruto and Neji walked with Kagome and Tadase to get them assign in a mission. when they got there they saw Amu, Nagihiko, Inomaru, Chojo, Shikasuki, Inuyasha with Yashamru, and Gai.

"You guys are here for the mission right?" Naruto asked

"Hai." said the seven kids

"Well you guys will get your mission started, but first Neji and I got to do something first." Naruto said

They went inside the Hokage Residence and they went into Naruto's office. The kids saw the Bikochu was still flying around in it's cage searching for Naruto.

"Man what's with the Bikochu, Naruto?" Neji asked

"Don't know." Naruto answered "Do you got the samples?"

"Hai." Neji said

Kagome got out a video camera out and turned it on. Her father and uncle didn't even notice the camrea at all. Neji handed the samples to Naruto and when Naruto open the Bikochu cage the Bikochu burst out of it's cage and it landed on Naruto's forehead.

"NARUTO DID YOU FUNKIN FARTED ON THE BIKOCHU AGAIN?" Neji shouted at Naruto very loudly and the whole village woke up from the shout.

"No I didn't I swear!" Naruto yelled "someone might of come in the room and put my scent in the cage."

"I don't believe you!" Neji yelled

"I'm telling the truth." Naruto said

"Naruto your dead meat and your going to die!" Neji yelled

Naruto started running on the roofs and Neji chased after him the nine ninja kids went after the adults, but they wern't even stoping them they were still video taping them for the other nine.

"This is good blackmail." Inuyasha said

"Arigoto for inviting us Kagome this is not troublesome at all." Shikasuki said

"Wonder how long this is going to last?" Nagihiko wondered

"This is youthfully funny!" Gai said

"Naruto get back here!" Neji shouted

"No get away from me you asshole emotionless baka DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted at Neji

Then Sakura came out and heard what happen, but she didn't see the kids following the two adults and then she chased after Naruto with Neji gelping her.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted "SHAARANO!"

"HELP ME!" Naruto shouted out loud

"You know how hard my students and I work hard to get that bug and now you ruin it agian!" Sakura yelled "Your going to pay for this!"

No one didn't even stop the three adults at all and the children still kept video taping everything and the Bikochu followed Naruto. Then Naruto was no where in sight when he landed on the ground. Neji and Sakura landed on the ground too.

"Where the hell is he?" Neji asked

"I don't know," Sakura said "But I want to beat the crap out of him."

They look left, right, and above and then they saw the Bikochu.

"Isn't that the Bikochu?" Sakura wondered

The Bikochu flyed to a blonde hair lady with long pigtails and the bug landed on her back.

"That's Naruto all right." Neji said

Then Sakura leap on the air and shove her fist at the lady. The lady puff into smokes and there was naruto holding is head in pain.

"S-Sakura-chan that hurts!" Naruto whined

"I'll show you what hurts you the most!" Sakura said

"You'll pay for this Naruto!" Neji said

Then Naruto started running and Sakura and Neji chased after him and the kids are still folowing them.

**8 hours later...**

Riiiiiinnnnnggg!

The Academy students left the bulding to go home.

"I wondered if Kagome got the reaction of Neji Oji-sama?" Kushina wondered

"Yeah I relly want to see if face." Nadeshiko said

Then out of nowhere naruto came by quicly beging chased by Neji and Sakura.

"Get back here you whore!" Neji yelled

"I'm going to get you bitch!" Sakura yelled "SHAARANO!"

Then Kagome, Nagihiko, Gai, Inomaru, Shikasuki, Chojo, Tadase, Amu, and Inuyasha chased after them with a video camrea.

"Lets follow them!" Yuki said eagerly

"No let them finish the video first and then we'll watch." Kushina said

After for a long time of video taping the chsed scene KUshina invited everyone including the parents for a spacial dinner at her house/Kagome's house/Tadase's house. Dinner was quiet until Kagome handed Kushina the tape.

"Can we watch a movie while we eat Ka-sama?" Kushina asked kindly

"Hai." Hinata replied

Kushina turned on the T.V and putted the tape in. Everyone look at the T.V with their eyes widen. The all the kids (except for Kagome who just snickered and trying to cover her mouth at her father's humiliation and anger) laugh and Sasuke was the only adult laughing is ass off.

"Wow Dobe you are so WEAK!" Sasuke shouted

"Just up TEME!" Naruto shouted

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled and she punch Naruto and her husband.

"Kushina turned off that video." Nauro said

"No." Kushina said

"Kuso!" Naruto said

"Who was video taping this?" Neji asked

"Me." Kagome said

All of the adults look at Kagome.

"YOU WHAT?" Naruto, Sakura, and Neji asked

"Kushina asked me to video tape the whole thing." Kagome said

"KUSHINA!" Naruto, Sakura, and Neji yelled at her

Then Kushina ran for her life and Naruto, Sakura, and Neji ran after her.

"You are SO GROUNDED!" Naruto yelled "DATTEBAYO"

Then all night Kushina ran and Naruto, Sakura, and Neji chased after her for her blackmailing, but she still didn't learn her lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123. plz review! i work so hard on this chapter and tried to make it funny!<strong>


	19. Chapter 14 Team 7, 8, and 10

**Killerninja123: the siblings and cousins will have simliar teamming up in naruto (part 1)**

**Naruto: I have my own team, DATTEBAYO!**

**Neji: your not the only one whos going to have a team, Naruto**

**Yamato:Yeah Naruto (using fear face now at Naurto)**

**Naruto:(started to get scared even though he is the Hokage) w-w-well I-I d-d-didn't m-m-mean y-you Y-Y-Y-Y-Yamato-t-t-t-taicho (starts running)**

**Neji and Yamato: Get back here!**

**Kushina walks in video taping the scene**

**Kushina: heheheh this is another good one!**

**Killerninja123: you really should stop blackmailing people**

**Kushina: (now glaring at Killerninja123 and do hand seal)Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (shadow clones apeared and they chased after Killerninja123)**

**Killerninja123:AHHHHHH!**

**Kushina: now there's another good blackmail!**

* * *

><p>No One POV<p>

"Alright," Iruka-sensei said "I will announce your tams and no complaining!"

Iruka-sensei cleard his throut and began to read out loud. Then several teams later..

"Team 7," Iruka-sensei called "Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Nadeshiko, and Haruno Kairi you guys will be in room 7th!"

"Team 8," Iruka called the next group " Sarutobi Utau, Inuzuka Ikuto, and Hatake Yuki you guys will be in room 8!"

"Team 10," Iruka-sensei called "Yakamata Inozuko, Rock Rima, and Inuzuka Yoru you guys will be in room 10!"

At lunch Team 7, 8, and 10 gathered around at the tree that is attach to a swing.

"That was some weird matching." Kushina said

"I know right?" Nadeshiko said "isn't it weird?"

"Yeah, but al least we're going to be Chunin soon." Kushina said

Riiinnnggg

"Come on lets got and find out who is our sensei is." Rima said

* * *

><p>Kushina POV<p>

Nadeshiko, Kairi, and I went to room 7th. We went inside and wait for our Jounin teacher. Then a few minutes later our teacher came. We all gasped. Our teacher has spicky blonde hair and he wore a Hokage clothing. I couldn't believe it. My Jounin teacher is my father, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Come on and follow me DATTEBAYO!" Otou-sama shouted

We followed Otou-sama outside and we went to the top of the Acdamey.

"Now introduce you selfs, what are your likes and dislikes, and tell me about your dreams." Otou-sama said

"You alradey know us Otou-sama." I said

"Just do as I say!" Otou-sama shouted

"My name is Haruno Kairi!" Kairi said cheerfully "I like reading and I'm energetic person. I don't like people that are evil! My dream is to become a Medical Ninja."

"My name is Uzumaki Kushina!" I said proudly "I love ramen and I hate vegiables. My dream is to become Hokage!"

"My name is Uchiha Nadeshiko." Nadeshiko said "I like readin and I hate people that betrays their friend. My dream is to become a Medical Ninja like my mother, Haruno Sakura."

"Good. DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted "My name is Uzumaki Naruto the Hokage!" I love ramen and hate vegiables!"

"So are we going to do something tomorrow?" Kairi asked

"Hai!" Naruto yelled "Tomorrow you guys will be givin a test meet me at training ground 7th in 5 clock in the morning."

"You mean the Uzumaki Grounds?" I asked

"Hai." Otou-sama said

"Ok whatever." Nadeshiko said

After that Naruto trnasported somewhere else.

"Hey do you guys want to watch the video again?" Kushina asked

"You mean the one when Naruto-sama was chased by Neji-sensei and Ka-sama?" Nadeshiko asked evily

"Hai! DATTEBAYO!" Kushina shouted

Then we went over to my house and start wtching the tape laughing our asses off.

* * *

><p>Yuki POV<p>

We only waited for a two minutes and then our Jounin teacher came. He was tall, dark brown hair, and has lavender eyes. _This isn't good Kagome will actualy kill us or her Otou-sama! But I don't mind about that part._ I thought.

"Your Kagome's father Hyuga Neji!" Ikuto said

"Hn." Neji-sensei said "follow me."

We followed him and we went outside.

"Okay." Neji-sensei said "tell me about you."

"My name is Sarutobi Utau!" Utau said "I like horses and I hate spider, cats, and hawks. My dream is to become Hokage like my grandfather!"

My name is Hatake Yuki." I said "I like reading books that my dad reads ( yep Icha Icha books that's what Yuki reads and he's a pervert like his own dad Kakashi!) and I hate when people don't help their comrades. My dream is to besome a great ninja like my Otou-san."

"My name is Inuzuka Ikuto!" Ikuto said "L late dogs, but I hate cats. My dream is to own a pet shop!"

"Okay." Neji-sensei said "tomrrow you guys need to have a test and meet me at the Hyuga Training Grounds in the morning."

After that Neji-sensei transport out of their sight.

"God, I thought he never leave!" Ikuto said

"Yeah." I said

"You got to amitted that he is creepy." Utau said

"Don't forget asshole, jackass, and dumbass." Ikuto said

"Also don't forget a whore and a bitch." I said

Then we after we had our conversation we went home.

* * *

><p>Rima POV<p>

We went to room 10 and then in short seconds our teacher showed up.

"Konnichiwa my name is Yamato." He said "You guys can call me Yamato-taicho or Yamato-sensei." (taicho means captian)

"Arn't you the guy who works in the ANBU?" Inozuko asked

"..."

"Okay..." Yoru said uneasy

"Tell me about ouselves." Yamato-sensei or taicho asked (would you guys called Yamato-sensei or Yamato-taicho?"

"My name is Yakamata Inozuko." Inozuko said "I like flowers and drawing, but I hate when people treated sheeps very badly. My dream is to take over the family flower shop."

"My name is Rock Rima." I said "I like any kind of slugs and I hate cats and hawks becaues they eat slugs. I also don't like my brother Gai and my Otou-sama becaues they kept embaressing me becaues they love youth and all of that crap becaues of Gai-sensei. My dream is to become like Tsunade becaues she can summon slugs too."

"My name is Inuzuka Yoru." Yoru said "I like dogs and I hate cats. My dream is to be a Vet Medical Ninja."

"Good," said Yamato-sensei or taicho "Tomorrow morning you guys have a test and I want you guys to be in the training grounds. Okay?"

"Hai, Taicho." we said

Yamato-taicho nodded his head and then he disapeared.

"We should go now and get ready for the test." I said

"Yeah." The others agree and then we went home

* * *

><p>Kushina POV<p>

After my teammates left my house dinner started. My family celebrate with ramen!

"Who are your teammates and Jounin teacher, Kushina?" Ka-sama asked

"Uchiha Nadeshiko and Haruno Kairi," I said "my sensei is Otou-sama."

"Naruto is your teacher?" Neji Oji-sama said "I never thought this would happen."

"Shut up!" Otou-sama said

I look over to Kagome. Kagome was frozen and she glared at me and I know that I got the message. _Don't use our animal jutsus use only the ones that our parents taught us!_ glare. Kagome continue on eating her ramen silently and Otou-sama and Neji Oji-sama was looking at her with curiousity in their eyes.

"Hey Neji, who are your genin students?" Otou-sama asked

I gasped, Ka-sama gasped, Tadase chock on his ramen, and Kagome frozed and she snap her chopsticks in half and I knew that this isn't good for Kagome at all. Then I sence a dangerous aura around Kagome and I knew that she's getting very pissed now.

"Sarutobi Utau, Hatake Yuki, and Inuzuka Ikuto." Neji Oji-sama said

Then Kagome got out of her chair and said "I'm not hungry is it okay I maybe excuess."

"Hai, Kago-chan." Tenten Oba-sama said

Kagome left the kitchen without a word.

"What's wrong with her?" Otou-sama asked

"I-I-I-It's n-n-n-n-nothing O-O-Otou-s-s-s-sama." Tadase stuttered and trying to smile

"Kagome is just tired of training that's all." Ka-sama said "she's been training at dawn until dinner."

"Oh I see." Neji Oji-sama said "At least she's working hard."

"Yeah." Ka-sama, Tadase, and I said

After dinner I look for Kagome and she was outside sitting down on the fround with her legs against her body and her arms wrap around her front legs.

"Kagome, are you alright?" I asked

"Kind of." Kagome said

"Is it about what happen when Neji Oji-sama said that he has a genin team?" I gussed

"Hai," Kagome said "Kushina Otou-sama and Naruto Oji-sama are on to us so don't use you rat jutsus at all."

"I know." I said "but it's so tempting."

"We just need to keep low so they won't suspected anything." Kagome explained

"Okay." I said "I not not see you for a while becaues of the missions and Otou-sama will let us to do some hard missions! I can't wait!"

"You know you just bacame a genin right?" Kagome asked

"Whatever!" I said "We have three months for the Chunin Exams and I will win!"

"If you get pass the writen test, the Forest of Death, the Pilimary Rounds, and the Tounament." Kagome said

"W-W-Writen test?'' Istuddered "I barely pass the genin test!"

Kagome smirked at me and said "Didn't you litsen to Hinata Oba-sama when she told you, Tadase, and I about the Chunin Exams?"

"Nooooo." I said

Kagome shook her head and said "You need to get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow."

"Hai, Ne-san." I said and then I went to bed.

* * *

><p>Nadeshiko POV<p>

After I left Kushina's house after watching that embaressing video I went home. when I got home dinner started and my cousin Kairi and his parents came over to celebrate for us being genins.

"Nadeshiko, Kairi who are your teammates and Jounin teacher?" Otou-san asked

"Uzumaki Kushina and Kairi." I said "and our sensei is Uzumaki Naruto."

Eveyone looked Kairi and I.

"Naruto is your guys's teacher?" Ka-san asked

"Hai." Kairi said

"I'm going to kill Naruto..." Otou-san and and by thinking about that he started to smirk.

"Don't Sasuke." said Hotaru Oba-san who is my aunt and Kairi's mother

"Remember what happen last time you got mad at Naruto." Mitsuaki Oji-san who is Kairi's father and my uncle "you bet him up and you almost killed him."

"..."

"Nadeshiko, Kairi made sure you use the right _jutsus _to defeat Naruto-sama's test. Alright?" Nagihiko said

Kairi and I knew what Nagihiko was talking about.

"We know Nagihiko." I said "We'll use the jutsus and techniques that we learn from Ka-san, Otou-san, Hotaru Oba-san, and Mitsuaki Oji-san."

"Good." Nagihiko said

After everyone finished eating we had dessert and then Kairi went back home to go to sleep early. After Kairi left I went to bed and getting ready for our test tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Utau POV<p>

When I got home dinner was ready.

"Utau who's in your team and who's your sensei?" Otou-san asked eagerly

"Hatake Yuki and Inuzuka Ikuto," I said "My sensei is Neji Oji-sama."

"Well that's no fun." Ka-san said "I can't believe Ni-san is your Jounin teacher, but at least you have cool teammates though."

"Yeah." I said

After dinner I thought about the test and I knew that if I use my horse jutsus and technique in front of neji Oji-sama Kagome would really murderously killed me. After I thought about that and shook my head and I knew when Kagome gets angry it's not even fun to look at. I went into be room took a shower, brushed my teeth, and I put on my pjs. After that I went to bed early to get ready for the test.

* * *

><p>Yuki POV<p>

When I got home I trained with Otou-san and then we ate dinner.

"Yuki, who are youe teammates and teacher?" Otou-san asked

"Inuzuka Ikuto and Sarutobi Utau.'' I said "My Jounin teacher is Neji-sensei."

"This is a suprised," Otou-san said "I just that Neji wants to keep a close eye on his daughter."

"Nani?" I said

"That's what he told me," Otou-san said "he was still very suspiscious that Kagome is one of the 18 kids."

"That's impossiable." I said trying to cover for Kagome

"I said the same thing, but he won't listen." Otou-san said and then he started to read his book.

After I finished my food I began to read the same book that Otou-san is reading. After I read the book I went to sleep hoping after the test I can read some more.

* * *

><p>Ikuto POV<p>

Yoru and I celebrate at Inuyasha's house. While we were having fun at the party Ka-san asked us a question.

"Ikuto, Yoru who are you teammates and Jounin sensei?" Ka-san asked

"Sarutobi Utau and Hatake Yuki," I said "our sensei is Hyuga Neji."

"I never suspect Neji to be your teacher, Ikuto." Kiba Oji-san said "What about you Yoru?"

"My tesmmates are Rock Rima and Yakamata Inozuko." Yoru said "my sensei is Yamato-taicho."

"I can see Yamato-taicho as your teacher." Kiba Oji-san said

"Make sure you use the right jutsu Ikuto, Yoru." Inuyasha said

"Hai." Yoru and I both said and we knew what Inuyasha meant.

After the celebration Yoru and I went home to get ready for our test.

* * *

><p>Inozuko POV<p>

When I got home Ka-san was nagging at Otou-san about nicknames again and how nicknames can be insultive to people. While Ka-san was still nagging at Otou-san she puts the food on the table and then we began to eat.

"Inozuko, who are your teammates and Jounin sensei?" Inomaru asked so that way he dosen't want to listen Ka-sans nagging and yelling.

"Rock Rima and Inuzuka Yoru," I said "my Jounin sensei is Yamato-taicho."

Then Ka-san stoped nagging and she look at me.

"Yamato-taicho is your Jounin sensei?" Ka-san asked

"Hai." I answered

"You know Inozuko," Otou-san said "Yamato-taicho was my captain when Kakashi-sensei was in the hospital. And our mission with Yamato-taicho was going to Tenchi Bridge to find information about the Akatsuki."

"That's really cool." Inomaru said

"What rank was the mission?" I asked

"I think it was either a A-rank mission or a S-rank mission." Otou-san said

After dinner I went to my room that I share with Inomaru.

"Remember use the mind jutsus that we only know for our clan, Inozuko," Inomaru said "or else we'll be in big trouble."

"I know Onii-chan." I said

After our little conversation Inomaru and I went to bed.

* * *

><p>Rima POV<p>

When I got home is was idiotic already. I sat down and dinner started.

"My youthful sister, Rima who are your teammates and Jounin sensei?" Gai asked

"Yakamata Inozuko and Inuzuka Yoru," I said "and my Jounin sensei is Yamato-taicho."

"Make sure you use only the jutsus that you know Rima." Gai said in a serious voice

I knew it is rare for Gai to get serious, but I knew what his talking about.

"I know," I said "I'm going to use taijutsu anyway."

"That's youthfully good." Gai said

"I can't believe that my youthfull daughter has cool teammates!" Otou-san said and it was a good thing that he did not shout.

During the whole dinner Otou-san talk about his youthfulness and all of the youthful crap. After dinner I went to my room and I went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>killerninja123 still being chased by shadow clones<strong>

**Kushina still video tyaping the two scenes**

**Naruto: PLZ REVIEW DATTEBAYO!**

**Killerninja123: SAME HERE PLZ REVIEW!**


	20. Author's notes

**Author's notes**

**Yo, Readers! hadn't send a authors note for a while, but I've been very busy becaues of summer school I'll try to finish this next chapter as soon as possible!**

**see you next time **

**ja ne! :)**


	21. Chapter 15 Team 7's bell test

**Killerninja123: This chapter might give you flashbacks at Team 7 bell test!**

* * *

><p>No One POV<p>

Kushina, Nadeshiko, and Kairi woke up very very very early in the morning and they went to the Uzumaki training grounds. They waited for Naruto until it was morning and then Naruto showed up.

"YOUR LATE!" the three kids shouted

"Gomen there was a lot of Hokage work to do." Naruto said

"LIAR!" Kushina shouted

Naruto ignored his daughter and he held up two bells. Then he put the alarm clock on the middle pool.

"The rules are simple," Naruto said to his students "You guys need to use teamwork to catch these bells and if you guys catch these balls as a team then you guys pass if you don't I'll eat my lunch in front of you guys. You have until noon to get these bells."

"Alright what are we waiting for?" Kushina yelled

Kushina charge to her father and she tried to punch him, but he doged it very fast.

"E?" Kushina said

Kushina turned around and saw her father behind her. Then Kushina took out her kunai, but he doged it and he grabbed Kushina's wirst and pulled it behind her neck and his hand on her hair.

"Don't be so hasty, I didn't say start yet," Naruto said to his daughter "Now we start."

Then Naruto disapeared.

"Kuso!" Kushina shouted "I'll get you!"

"Nice going, Kushina." Kairi said

"Shut up!" Kushina yelled at him

The three genins look arund for their sensei and then Kushina spotted something.

"Hey look Otou-sama drop one of the bells!" Kushina shouted

"Wait Kushina!" Nadeshiko yelled

But it was too late. Kushina went to the bell and then a rope sprung up form the ground and it tried Kushina's ankle and made her dangling from a tree.

"You baka!" Nadeshiko shouted at Kushina and she punch her on the head

"Kushina why can you just wait and listen first." Kairi said

"Gomen." Kushina said

Nadeshiko untie the rope and Kushina landed on her head. Kushina got up and she did a few hand signs.

"Byakugan!" Kushina shouted then her eyes became lavender

Kushina look around for her father in the forest and then she found him. Then Kushina deactivate her Byakugan and then Naruto came out and attack them. The three genins dodge and then Kushina charge twords her father and started to punch and kick him. Then Naruto grab Kushina and he send her flying into the water. While Kushina was in the water Nadeshiko and Kairi hidden their pessence from Naruto. Nadeshiko activates her Sharingan and she put on her gloves. Then Nadeshiko came out and she punch into the ground. The ground exploded and Naruto was sent flying into the water. _What powerful stregnth. _Naruto said in his head _Like mother like daughter, but mostly like father like daughter when it comes to battle. Nadeshiko might be even better than Sakura-chan, Sasuke, and Tsunade obaa-chan. _Then before he landed in the water Kushina came out of the water and in her hand has the Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" Kushina shouted

Then the Rasengan hit Naruto on the arm and he was sent flying on the ground, but then Kairi came out and started using his shuriken at Naruto. _Kuso! _Naruto thought _I never expecter that they work as a team that fast! _Then Naruto dispeared agian.

"Kuso, we almost had him." Nadeshiko said

"We were this close." Kairi said

"Awww, man!" Kushina whined

"Kairi and I will search in the forest," Nadeshiko said "Kushina keep your Byakuggan on in case if Naruto-sensei cames."

"Alright!" Kushina shouted "DATTEBAYO!"

"And don't do anything stupid." Kairi said

"I won't!" Kushina said

Then Nadeshiko and Kairi went into the forest running to look for Naruto.

"Kairi can you do the monsterous stregnth?" Nadeshiko asked

"Hai." Kairi said "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Alright."

Then they both spotted Naruto.

"You go ahead," Nadeshiko said "I'll take care of Naruto-sensei."

Kairi nodded and then he went off into the forest. Nadeshiko pull out her shuriken and then she threw it at Naruto. The shuriken got Naruto, but then Naruto poof into smoke and there was a log. _Kuso! _Nadeshiko said in her head _A subsitusion jutsu! _Then something it her behind her. Nadeshiko look up and saw Naruto. Then Nadeshiko use a few hand seals and out of her mouth was a fireball.

"You, Kushina-chan, and Kairi are more advance like Team 1, 2, and 3," Naruto said

Nadeshiko's eyes widen. Then she charge at Naruto, but then the ground sank here in.

"Just like, Teme!" Naruto shouted smiling then he truned serious "Now I just need to find Kairi."

"You, dobe!" Nadeshiko shouted

Then that got Naruto's attention.

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

Then after that Naruto tried to wack Nadeshiko in the head, but instead she bit his hand. Naruto screamed in pain and then he went into the forst to search for Kairi.

* * *

><p>Kairi POV<p>

I was running in the forest trying to find another way to beat Naruto-sensei. Then I saw a blonde figure I went closer and found out it was Naruto-sensei. I pulled out my kunai and then I heard something behind me.

"Kairi, behind you!" said a voice

I gulped and I nervusly turned around and saw Naruto-sensei behind me. Naruto-sensei charge at me, but I dodge him. Then suddenly leaves came to me and they swirled around me. I was in a dazed and somehow I can't move. Then after that I can't remember where I am.

"E?" I said "W-Who's there? Where am I?"

I look around and I heard a voice. i thought it was Naruto-sensei, but it was someone eles.

"Ka-Kairi." said two familair voices

I turned around.

"Kushina, Nadeshiko!" I said

Then I saw Kushina and Nadeshiko wounded very badly. Blood was everywhere around them. I gulped.

"Help." They said

I smirked and then I said "Release!"

The image disapeared.

"Can't fool me, Naruto-sensei," I said "We're very different from you and all of our parents since their genin years."

Then I ran to find Nadeshiko. Then I saw a head. I got closer and saw Nadeshiko's head.

"Kairi." Nadeshiko said

Then I fainted.

* * *

><p>Nadeshiko POV<p>

I was strugling trying to get myself free in this whole. Then I heard someone came. The person got closer and it was my cousin Kairi.

"Kairi." I said

Then he fainted. I sigh and I still can't believe that I'm related to him from my Ka-san's side of the family. I relax and then I got my hand out of the ground and then I got my whole body out. I shook Kairi and hope that he'll wake up or he dead of fainting. Then ten minutes later he woke up.

"Nadeshiko!" Kairi said and then he hug me and started to cry

I knew my Ka-san's side of the family is a hug and crying fest, but I don't mind if it's not in public.

"Get off!" I snaped

Then we heard the alarm ring. The test is over.

* * *

><p>Kushina POV<p>

Then Nadeshiko and Kairi went into the forest.

"There gone!" I said

I went behind the pulls and found the lunch. I look at the time and it was almost noon, but I didn't care. I'm starving! I put on lunch box on my lap and I grab the chopsticks too. I laugh evily.

"KUSHINA!" Otou-sama shouted behind me

"Kuso!" I shouted

Otou-sama charge at me, but then I use my shadow clones. Then all of my shadow clones ues the Rasengan. Otou-sama dodge and then he was behind me using a tiger hand seal.

"Hidden villiage of Konoha's secret taijutsu master art. . ." Otou-sama said

Then it hurt. Crap! I hurts so much.

"A Thousand years of pain!" Otou-sama finished

Then I leap into the air and landed in the water again. I charge at Otou-sama and tryed to defeat him. Then we heard the alarm ring. The test was over.

* * *

><p>No one POV<p>

The test was over and Naruto tired up his daughter to the pull while Nadeshiko and Kairi didn't get tied up.

"Well that was pretty interesting," Naruto said "You guys have to restart the test again after you eat your food. And don't give any food to Kushina or else you all fail."

"NANI?" Kushina yelled "are you a baka or what? I'm starving!"

Then Naruto disapeared leaving only two lunch boxes for Nadeshiko and Kairi. While the two geinins were eating they kept hearing the growling stomach of Kushina. Nadeshiko sigh.

"Here." Nadeshiko said and she handed her lunch to Kushina

"Nadeshiko what are you doing?" Kairi asked "Sensei might be around

"I don't sence his pessence anywhere," Nadeshiko explained "besides if Kushina doesn't eat she won't do well our retake test."

Then Kairi gave his lunch to Kushina.

"Arigoto!" Kushina said

Then Kushina found out that her hands are tied up too.

"Um. . . guys my hands are tied to," Kushina said laughing nervusly

Nadeshiko and Kairi sigh. Then they both started feeding Kushina. Then rain storms apeared and then Naruto-sensei apeared in front of them in an angry mood. _well this isn't good. _Kushina thought _but who cares! _

"Do you know what you guys break the rules!" Naruto yelled at them "What do you got to say for yourselfs?"

Then the three genins gotten scared.

"Kushina is the part of team 7," Nadeshiko said proudly "We won't let her starve!"

Then Nadeshiko got out her kunai and cut the ropes. Kushina is not tied up anymore.

"That's right." Kairi said proudly "Kushina might be really annoying, but she's still our friend!"

"Do you know what your punishment is then?" Naruto asked

"Nani?" they asked

"You pass!" Naruto said smiling and giving them a thumbs up "DATTEBAYO!"

"E?" the three geinins asked "What do you mean we pass? We just broke your rule!"

"Why would you do that, Naruto-sensei?" Kairi asked

"I'll tell you, those who break the rules are scum," Naruto explained "but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum!"

"I understand!" Kushina said "Those who abandon their comrades are wrost than scum! If you abandon your friend you are worse than a bastard! For me I won't abandon my friends at all! I don't want to be a bastard!"

Naruto smiled at his daughter.

"You're right, you do understand, Kushina-chan." Naruto said "Come on I'll treat you guys with ramen!"

"Yatta ̄ !" Kyshina yelled (Yatta means horray)

Then Kushina, Nadeshiko, Kairi, and their sensei Naruto went to Iruachu's ramen.


	22. BREAKING NEWS!

**Killerninja123:**

**Hey, Guys, I'm stopping this story for now because I ran out of ideas. Sorry :C**

**But, I have a new story, you guys will read :D **

**It's called Konoha High School Academy.**

**I think you'll like it.**

**Don't worry, I will get back to this story, once I come up woth more ideas and have less homework to do.**

**Seriously school is killing me.**

**Anyway, here's a summary about Konoha High School Academy!**

**Summary:**

**Miyako Tsukino is Ino's itoko (cousin). Ever since she entered the Academy, the Kirei Torio (Beautiful Trio) bullied her all the time. They always make fun of her because of the color of her eyes. Ino and her friends tried to help, but it seems that it's not working either. Then one night when Miyako was in a lake, wanting to be alone, she notices a pair of green eyes.**


End file.
